Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: When General Z-9 & Drake Darkstar are both cleared of all charges for there previous crimes, they plot probably the evilest plot ever. Then, X-2, Lilly & there other friends are thrown into another dimension, which is the last place they want to be.
1. Introduction

***EDIT***

**I'm sorry for adding more crap to the beginning of this chapter, but I feel it is nesseccary.**

**I'm sorry to say I really don't think I'll be finishing this story. HOWEVER, I'm happy to tell you all that if you liked reading this story, you will probably like my ORIGINAL much-better-than-this-story series called "Amber 411" as I decided to steal some of my own ideas from this fic & use them or at least morph them into a lot of things I'll be putting in my series. 8D I'm really more into writing original stories than fics, so if you're interested, go to my dA account: iSpazzyKitty deviantART. :)**

***UNEDIT***

**Ok, I have quite a bit to write at the beginning of this chapter before we start. First, this chapter has so many subjects that I couldn't think of a better name then "Introduction". Also, the name of the fan fic was going to be "War Of The Worlds", but, my dad thought of a better name, as obviously "Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos".**

**I already know that I'm gonna have a real blast writing this whole movie! I plan to make it my best D.D. movie EVER! Ok, here are the people I'd like to dedicate this to:**

**1: I'd really like to dedicate this especially to NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak. She gave me a lot of very helpful criticism for my stories previously. And probably more in the future. Also, she created Lilly & her original movies & episodes, "Marvin Meet Lilly", "Partner Me Up!", "Lilly Phone Home" & "Lilly's Fame". She finished "Lilly's Fame" today, dedicating the last chapter to ME! Thanks, again, NBCF!**

**2: I'd also like to dedicate it to my friend, Nachos4ever, from DA. She loved my plot even though she doesn't watch Duck Dodgers. She really complemented me on it even before I posted it, which is about now. Tee hee!**

**3: My dad. He helped me to think of the name of my movie. And I love him of course! Also, he thought of a totally hilarious part for the movie! (Note: It happens after General Z-9 & Commander X-2's painful battle.)**

**So, sorry for the long intro, but, I was SOOOOOOO excited about hearing NBCF's dedication to me! And, I love all the compliments I'm getting! Thanks to you all! Please R & R! So, here's my story:**

"DODGERS!" I.Q. Hi's voice could be heard all through the hall way of the Galactic Protectorate Headquarters.

"YEAH, MAC! WHATCHA NEED ME FOR?" Dodgers screamed back from the other room next to I.Q.'s office with "Men's Rest Room" on it.

DODGERS! GET IN HERE! YOU'VE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR HOURS! HURRY UP, ALREADY!"

"I'M ALMOST DONE! GEESTHE!"

"YOU SAID THAT TWO HOURS AGO!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSTHES!"

"JUST BE IN HERE WITHIN FIVE MINUTES!"

"WHATEVER!"

_10 minutes later…_

Dodgers came into I.Q.'s office.

"Dodgers! What were you doing in there?" I.Q. asked, oh so very impatiently.

"Well, it's long sthtory."

"I'll bet it is!"

"You sthee, I had the most important part of my day in the bathroom today becausthe the kitchen mirror was taken."

"Mirrors? What do mirrors have to do with anything important?"

"I was making pictures with sthaving cream, of course!" I.Q.'s eye just twitched.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Dodgers, I thought since you're the reason I made this, then, you're the first one I should it to."

"Sthow what to?" Dodgers asked, while stuffing a potato chip in his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Uh… Come on, you'll see." I.Q. got up from his chair & walked to the door. He opened it & walked out, with Dodgers following right behind him, leaving crumbs on the ground behind him. I.Q. lead Dodgers down the halls until they both came to a large corner. They walked around it to find a very, very big hole next to the wall.

"Dodgers, this is the Protectorate's newest machine, a giant garbage disposal."

"Wow… what do you need one of those for?" Dodgers asked, eating a banana.

"Gimme that!" I.Q. shouted, yanking the banana from Dodgers. Then, he pointed to the drain in the middle of the lake of water that filled up to about half the deepness of the hole.

"That will grind up anything. Bricks, cement, food, trash. But, don't just throw a bunch of junk in there, because it's cleaned out once a month."

"I'm listhtening…" Dodgers said. I.Q. walked to a control panel that looked like a video game stand.

"All we have to do to clean it out it pull this lever & the machine will automatically create a whirlpool & drain anything but water down the drain." I.Q. said, pointed to a lever on the control panel.

"You are to use this ONLY for trash & stuff we don't need. Other things may be irreplaceable & you absolutely CANNOT push anyone in there. If this was to get turned on while someone was in there, you know what would happen…"

"No. What?"

"UH! If someone of in there while it's on, I will suck them up down the drain along with everything else in it! Understand?"

"Got it, I.Q."

"You'd better."

"I do, I do. Don't worry about it!"

"Oh, that might be a problem…"

_Meanwhile, on Mars…_

Martian Commander X-2 & Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee were standing next to each other in the Imperial Martian Palace.

"And now, my queen, are you ready for one of the greatest of my inventions ever?" X-2 asked his beautiful, show-haired queen.

"Yes, Commander." she replied, sitting on her small sofa.

"Ok, close your eyes…" the queen gently closed her eyes, revealing her pretty, purple eye shadow. X-2 went into a daze for a second, noticing how pretty she was, but, he quickly shook his head back & fourth & pulled off the cover that was placed over his newest invention.

"Ok, you can open up your eyes." She did & she saw a large machine that had many buttons on it & two small levers.

"What… is it?"

"It's a Radiation Detector. I've noticed that there has been a large amount of shaking going on around both Earth & Mars, so, I whipped this up to make sure it has nothing to do with the radiation in space. If so, then, we can do something about it."

"Well, that's really something, Commander… it looks as if you worked very hard on it…"

"Yes, it took me like 6 weeks."

"Wow… well, I'm sure it will be very helpful… um… I'm going to go brush my hair… again…"

"Yes, my queen. I'll wait here." Tyr'ahnee got up from her seat & walked away.

"_Wow… I hope that impressed her…" _X-2 thought.

_Later…_

X-2 was sitting in his rather large captain's chair, with Venom, his Cadet, in her chair on the side, controlling the small control panel on the side.

"Commander, everything is all set for take off." she said, saluting her Commander.

"Thank you, Venom." X-2 replied. Venom smiled.

"MARVIN! MARVIN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" a voice could be heard from way back the halls & was getting closer by the second. X-2 knew that voice. Out of the halls came Lilly Cunningham, Commander X-2's best friend from the real world.

"Marvin! Look! I found an Emerald!" she shouted, handing him the green gem. He took it, with amazement in his eyes.

"Where… did you find this? It's the biggest Emerald I've ever seen in my life…"

"I found it when I was outside, walking K-9."

"Where is K-9, by the way?"

"Um… over there." Lilly pointed towards K-9, who was sleeping on X-2's rug.

"K-9!" X-2 yelled. He ran to him & tried to pull the rug out from under him.

"That's my good rug! You know you're not supposed to be sleeping on it!" he shouted, still pulling at it. K-9 yawned & got up, causing X-2 to fly back, ripping the rug a little. He looked at it for a second.

"K-9!" K-9 ran back into the halls.

"You get back here, you mangy mutt!" X-2 yelled, running back after him. Lilly & Venom started giggling really hard.

"He loves that rug!" Venom said.

"I know! It's so funny!" Lilly agreed. She walked to the rug & picked it up, while Venom continued to laugh.

"Eh, maybe, I could fix this with a little thread… & a sowing machine…" Lilly said.

"O-kay…" Venom replied. Then, she continued to laugh. Lilly smiled at her before turning her focus back to the rug.

_Later…_

Lilly walked over to the TV in the other room. She sat down & picked up the TV remote. Then, she turned it on. On the TV appeared the news reporters.

"_Breaking news! Martian General Z-9 has been cleared of all charges for his recent performance of trying to take over both Earth & Mars." _the male reporter said. There was a female reporter, standing next to him.

"_Good evening. I'm Sky Falling. And, we've received recent news also, that Drake Darkstar has also been cleared of his charges for crime as well." _Sky Falling said.

"_I'm Walter Carbonite. We are coming to you live from the front of the Galactic Protectorate Headquarters." _Walter said.

"Wow… I remember him…" Lilly said.

"_We've also received news that the first place Z-9 says he wants to go is to the Martian Palace." _Sky said.

"I'd better tell Marvin!" Lilly shouted. She shot up from where she was & ran out of the room, with the door opening for her. She ran down the halls & through the ship. She made her way out & ran into the palace. She ran down the halls & finally bumped into something & fell over.

"Whoa… what hit me?"

"Hey, who are you?" Lilly looked up to see no other than General Z-9.

"Uh… I'm Lilly Cunningham. And you are?" Lilly replied, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Oh, I remember you!"

"From where?"

"Uh… was it when that cat hired me to help her with her plans? She still owes me 20 astro dollars."

"Well, that explains it." Lilly said, getting up.

"Oh, by the way, I saw you on the TV just a few minutes ago…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, look, I got to go. Be back in a bit." And with that, Lilly continued to run down the hall way. Z-9 just stared off at her until she couldn't be seen anymore.

_Meanwhile…_

X-2 was pacing the floor. He paced back & fourth several times before he saw Lilly come running down the halls. She was running so fast that she found she couldn't stop & bashed into him. When they stopped, they were both dizzy.

"Whoa… that's the second time I've bonked into something today…" Lilly said.

"Second? What else did you bonk into?"

"Oh, that Martian down the halls…"

"Martian? What Martian?"

"Um… how could I forget? He was just on the TV!"

"The TV? Show me."

"Oh, I remember now! Um… the news reporter said that General Z-9 was cleared of all charges for doing something, something & something… I can't remember what…"

"Something, huh? Well, that doesn't sound like good news to me…" X-2 got up, while Lilly got off of him.

"Why not?"

"Uh… you're from the real world. Didn't you see that part… er… did they show it?"

"Oh, you mean the episode, 'Of Course This Means War & Peace'? The one where Z-9 tires to get Dodgers to sign a peace treaty? That one was really funny!"

"Uh… yeah… that…" He quickly shook his head. "Come on!" he said, taking Lilly's hand & running down the halls. Then, they bashed into Z-9 again.

"Owe… third time!" Lilly said, holding her head.

"My second… what was that?" X-2 replied.

"Um… Z-9..."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my X-Arch enemy!" Z-9 said.

"X-Arch enemy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you watch the news?"

"Uh… I do believe I was doing something more important than watching TV."

"Uh… sorry to interrupt, Marvin, but, I watched the news. They said that Drake Darkstar was also cleared of his crime charges, too."

"Who?" X-2 asked.

"Uh…" Lilly got off of him & he stood up. Drake Darkstar is Duck Dodgers' evil look-a-like."

"Dodgers?"

"Yep."

"Well, what… uh… episode was that from?"

"'Detained Duck'." Lilly replied.

"Ehem. Have you two seen the Martian Queen?" Z-9 asked.

"Uh… not me…" Lilly said.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna tell you!" X-2 snapped.

"Uh… why not?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Um… I don't believe that he's really a good person, now… I mean, what does being cleared of all charges have to do with that?"

"I suppose… nothing?" Lilly asked.

"Exactly…"

"Um… excuse me, but, I'm standing right here!" Z-9 said.

"Right… bye!" X-2 said. And with that, he ran off. Lilly & Z-9 only stared at the now empty hall way.

_Later…_

Dodgers & Cadet were walking down the halls of the Galactic Protectorate Headquarters' third floor, towards I.Q.'s office.

"Stho, Cadet. Why do you think I.Q. Hi sthent for usth?" Dodgers asked.

"I d-d-don't know… he said something about his new garbage disposal…"

"Well, then, why didn't he sthay sthomething?"

"You mean t-t-to you?"

"Yesth!"

"D-D-Dream on…" They finally made it to I.Q.'s office & walked inside.

"I.Q., you sthent for usth?" Dodgers asked.

"Well, the Cadet, anyway. Come & sit down…" Dodgers & Cadet sat in two chairs next to I.Q.

"Ok, as you both know, our new Protectorate Garbage Disposal has recently finished being built. And, also, we are currently during an upgrade on it. I want you to navigate the system every 4 hours, for 4 days. Can you do that for me?"

"Sthure, I.Q.! No problemo!" Dodgers replied.

"Eh-eh-eh-Absolutely!" Cadet said.

"Excellent! Now, you can be excused."

"Out of here!" Dodgers shouted. And with that, he ran off.

"Eh-eh-eh-See you later, I.Q." Cadet said. And with that, he walked out of the room to find Dodgers.

_Meanwhile, on Mars…_

"I'm telling you, Lilly; I don't like this one bit!" X-2 complained.

"What's the big deal?"

"You tell me! You saw the 'episode'!"

"Uh… are you mad because he might steel the spotlight with your queen?"

"NO! I'm mad because of that AND because he might try to destroy the world or something to that effect!" X-2 shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"O-kay… well, then, why don't you ask him?"

"Are you out of your mind? He wouldn't tell me if he had an evil plan!" X-2 practically screamed.

"Hmm… you may have a point…"

"MAY? Please! My point makes more sense than… ok… I can't think of anything at the moment… the point is: I don't trust Z-9!"

"Ok, ok. No need to get your horses in a knot, Marv." X-2 rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I just feel very uneasy about this… & by what I've heard, that Drake Darkstar isn't a very good character, either, right?"

"I guess… he got Dodgers arrested one time."

"Really… how?"

"Easy, they were fighting & the solders just happened to be there & couldn't tell the difference. Then, the Cadet chose Darkstar on purpose because he was nicer to him at the moment, which makes no sense because Drake Darkstar tried to eat him…"

"Really? Well, then, I suppose I'd better be careful who I choose as Dodgers if he tries that scam on me…"

"Aw, it's easy to tell them apart… Dodgers' & Darkstar both have a little hair or feathers on the top of there heads. Darkstar's feather's are back, Dodgers has his pointing to the front."

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I'll bet."

"It is. Anyway, no need to worry about that. I know how to tell them apart."

"Ok. If you say so…" Over behind the corner of the situation, Z-9 saw everything.

"Oh, X-2 is right about one thing… & that gives me an idea…" he said to himself as not to let X-2 & Lilly here. He then disappeared from behind the corner.

_Later…_

Drake Darkstar was walking through the city on Earth. He stopped by an alley, noticing what looked like a big dumpster. He walked down into the dark alley & looked around for who knows what.

"Hey, Darkstar…" Drake heard a voice from behind. He quickly turned around.

"Who goes there?" he asked, shouting. Out of the shadows, Z-9 came out, revealing himself.

"It's only me. Listen, aren't you Duck Dodgers' arch enemy?"

"That depends… who are you?"

"I am General Z-9. And, I am also one of Dodgers' enemies."

"How did you know I was Duck Dodgers' enemy?"

"Well, you could say I know one of his other enemies…"

"Really? Who?"

"I have a proposition for you. If you come into my lair, I'll be glad to tell you what…"

"Hmm…. Very well, but, make it quick!"

_A few minutes later…_

Drake Darkstar & Z-9 were sitting at what looked like a table in a very dark room with only two candles for light.

"Ok, what's your proposition?" Darkstar asked.

"Do you want to destroy Duck Dodgers?"

"Yesth. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking… if you help me destroy my enemy, I'll help you destroy yours? Sounds fair enough?"

"What'sth in it for you?"

"Revenge on Commander X-2."

"Hmm… I sthuppose stho. Fine. It's a deal."

"Good… I'll spy on Dodgers & try to think of a plan. And you spy on Commander."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

"Got it."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Well, I hope you liked it! You're going to be blown away when you here what Drake Darkstar comes up with in the next chapter!**

**Oh, & I once again added Dodgers lisp! Bye... for now!**


	2. A Big Misunderstanding

**Ok, one mistake. We don't find out until the next chapter or the next what Darkstar is plotting. But, hope you enjoy this one anyway. I loved writing this! Rika is AWESOME! Rika is my OC. Venom also belongs to me. Lilly belongs to NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak. X-2, Drake Darkstar & Z-9 belong to WB.**

**Ok, back to the story. Hope you like it!**

__

Later…

Z-9 stuck down the halls to Dodgers room. He looked around the corner to find that Dodgers was sitting in his chair, watching a show called "Duck, Duck, Duck!", while stuffing loads & loads of potato chips & onion rings in his mouth at a non-stop paces. He had several bags of chips & onion rings on the ground next to the chair.

"Yay! I love thisth sthow!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hmm…" Z-9 said. Dodgers was still watching "Duck, Duck, Duck!"

__

Meanwhile…

Drake Darkstar was sneaking around the halls of The Galactic Protectorate Headquarters. He looked around the corner of where the new giant garbage disposal was. He raised one of his brows & got an evil smile on his face.

"Hmm…" He quickly ran back the other way.

__

Later…

Darkstar & Z-9 were, once again, sitting at the tablet they had last met at.

"So, what did you find out?" Z-9 asked.

"Well, not much, but, I have a plan. What about you?"

"Well, I have one as well. You could probably easily get Dodgers in trouble by pretending to be him & then doing something that crosses the line.

"Yesth. And before I do that, I could get your little enemy in so much trouble that those Galactic Protectorate guys would have to…" Darkstar leaned towards him & whispered in his ear.

"I like it… its evil & it just might work!"

"Stho, we have a deal, Z-9?"

"We have a deal, Darkstar." They shook hands & Darkstar giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, I just love being evil! That's all…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I just thought of the name 'Dork Dodgers'!" then, he continued to laugh. They both laughed at that silly name.

__

Meanwhile, out in the city…

Dodgers & Cadet were walking, wearing normal clothes instead of Protectorate clothes. Cadet was holding a bunch of boxes & Dodgers was leading, holding nothing but a toy monkey.

"I gotta tell you, Cadet, my monkey & I are stho happy to finally get my dry cleaning again after stho long!" Dodgers said.

"I-It's only been a week…" Cadet replied.

"Really? Well, they sthure make it stheem like ten years!"

"I-I-It's probably because you watch 'Duck, Duck, Duck!' all the time."

"And how is it that?"

"N-N-Nevermind…" They came into the dry cleaning room. Cadet put the boxes down in front of him while Dodgers walked to the desk. He rang the bell on the counter.

"Hello! How about some sthervice?"

"C-C-Captain Dodgers, th-th-there closed…" Cadet said as he pointed to the "CLOSED" sign.

"Oh… well, grab the boxes & let'sth go home!" Cadet sighed. He picked up the boxes & followed Dodgers back out of the building.

"Say, why do you think they left there b-b-building open, C-Captain?"

"Dunno, Cadet."

__

Meanwhile, at the Martian Palace…

Commander X-2 was sleeping in his bed. He rolled around to the other side, where his window was. Suddenly, a duck-shaped figure crashed through his window. That woke him up.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Bucket head…" the duck replied.

"Dodgers?"

"You might say that…"

"What are you doing in my-- AAH!" The duck whacked him & grabbed him, jumping back out the window.

__

Later, at the Intergalactic Space Bank…

Everything was quiet. And dark... Very dark. Two cameras were hung near the window. One on the inside & one on the outside. Suddenly, the same duck-shaped figure that had kidnapped X-2 crashed through the window, grabbed several different figures & jumped back out. He hid behind the wall for a few seconds. Then, an alarm went off. It lit up the corners, revealing that the duck was Drake Darkstar. He had his arm wrapped around X-2's neck & in the other arm, he had many very valuable jewels. X-2 squirmed.

"Stop squirming, Martian!" Darkstar said.

"HEY! WHO'S IN THERE?" they heard the police scream. A light shined where the window crash was. Darkstar shoved X-2 behind the corner, causing him to knock over a glass case, filled with shiny blue dust. By then, he was covered in it. He shook his head back & fourth & rubbed his eyes, trying to get the dust out. The light shined on him.

"HEY! YOU THERE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" X-2 didn't know what was going on, & he couldn't see well.

"Huh? Who's there?" His vision was blurry from getting dust in his eyes. One of the police men ran to him & pulled his arms behind his back.

"AAHH! What's going on?" X-2 shouted.

"Just calm down!" the police man snapped. Behind the corner, Darkstar was watching & seemed to be enjoying it. Then, he slipped past the hole before anyone could find out it was him.

"Thosthe guysth will fall for anything!" he said, still running.

__

The next day…

Lilly was just getting up. She walked into the control room, to find that Venom was practically asleep in her chair.

"Morning, Venom. Um… have you seen Coni today?" Lilly said.

"Huh?" was Venom's reply.

"Uh… where's Con… i… uh, where's Marvin?"

"I don't know. Is he not in bed?"

"Uh… I don't think so."

"Let's go check."

"Ok." They both got up & walked down the halls.

__

Meanwhile…

From inside the Intergalactic Prison, voices could be heard.

"HOLD STILL!"

"LET ME GO!" Inside, a police officer shoved X-2 into a cell & quickly shut the door. He ran to the door & grabbed the bars.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Be quiet! I'll find out what's going on!" the police replied. And with that, he ran back down the halls. X-2 could only stand there & think,

__

"What is going on?"

__

Meanwhile…

Venom & Lilly yanked the covers from X-2's bed.

"He's not there!" Lilly said.

"Well, maybe, he went to Reesa's house?"

"Uh, he wouldn't go without saying something… or leaving a note…"

"Yeah, you're probably right…" BEEP! BEEP!

"X-25, what now?" Lilly asked

"You have a message from… the Intergalactic Prison?" X-25 replied.

"Eh, ok… uh, put whoever it is on."

"Ok." On the screen appeared the same police man that had arrested X-2 last night & two others behind him.

"Hey, is this Martian Commander X-2's ship?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Lilly replied.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Cunningham. And you?"

"Um… first, one question, who is that?" He pointed to Venom.

"Uh…"

"Hi, I'm Venom, Commander's Cadet." Venom said.

"Well, then, I guess you're the one I should talk to. Will you please meet me at the prison in one hour?"

"Um… sure…"

"Ok, thanks. Bye." And with that, he left the screen.

"Oh, no. I hope everything's ok." Venom said, putting her hand on her head.

"I'll come with you!" Lilly said.

"Guess you'll have to. After all, you're on the ship."

"Thanks, Venom. Let's go!"

__

One hour later…

Lilly & Venom ran into the prison after the ship had landed.

"Uh, I sent for Venom…" the police man said.

"Yah, well, I came to. I live there." Lilly shrugged.

"Ok-ay… well, then, come with me."

"Ok."

"Hope everything's ok." Venom said, following. They made there way to a line of cells & found X-2's. Lilly & Venom both gasped. That woke up X-2, who was sleeping on a small bed, hanging on the back wall.

"Huh?" he said, sitting up & rubbing his eyes.

"Marvin! What's going on?"

"Huh?" his vision cleared, & then, he remembered.

"Oh, yeah… I'm wondering the same thing…"

"Uh…"

"Allow me." the police man said.

"Go on…" Venom said, her & Lilly both looking up at him.

"Last night, we heard an alarm go off at the Intergalactic Space Bank. We drove there as fast as we could & when we got there, all we saw was that many of the Galaxy's most valuable & dangerous gems were missing. And, he had just knocked over another one; a tank filled with grinded blue copper. We seemed to have enough prove to at least make sure that he didn't go off & do it again." the police man explained.

"WHAT? Are you saying that _I_ stole those gems?" X-2 practically screamed.

"Well………………."

"I got it… please don't say it!"

"So… you're saying that just because you saw him there at the scene, means that he did it? Have you ever watched 'As Far As The Charges Go'?" Venom asked, still looking up at him.

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that."

"Uh… I do. It's an awesome cop's show!" Lilly said.

"Huh?"

"Well, actually, I just started watching it when I moved in." Lilly shrugged again.

"Oh… now, I get it."

"Anyways, we're simply at least keeping me here until we have more evidence."

"Okay… & what do we do? He's got Commander Duties to attend to, I'm sure…" Lilly said.

"I'm sure he does, & I'll call the Martian Queen & straighten everything out."

"Ok-ay…"

"Why don't you two go home & try to find more evidence, yourselves?"

"Ok." Lilly said.

"Don't worry, Marvin, we'll come back tomorrow." Lilly said, grabbing the bars of his cage.

"Yeah, or, if not, today." Venom added.

"Or both… or--"

"Just go…" the police man said.

"Ok." Venom said. And with that, they walked back down the halls.

"What do you think happened?" Lilly asked Venom.

"I don't know, but-- wait! That's it!"" Venom exclaimed.

"What's IT?"

"You'll see! Come on!"

__

Later…

Venom & Lilly were in the police man's office, talking.

"… Which is why I think that's the case…" Venom said.

"What? Will you just tell me?" Lilly said. Venom slapped her forehead.

"Oh, by the way, I never caught your name…" Lilly said.

"Oh, my name is Dave. So, what point are you trying to make?" Dave replied.

"Oh, well, since Lilly don't understand, my point is: You never gave Commander a chance to tell his side of the story." Venom explained almost obviously.

"Oh, well, I could have thought of that." Dave said.

"And, you didn't?" Venom now had her arms crossed, glaring at him with a look that said,

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Ok. I didn't. So, you guys want--" Dave began. He couldn't finish, though, because all three of them were hearing sirens outside of the room.

"What the?" Dave shouted. The sirens continued to go off very, very loud & long. Outside, they saw someone running from them, holding more of there gems & a blaster.

"Hurry!" Venom shouted.

"What?" Lilly asked. Venom then grabbed her wrist & yanked her along with her. So, she ran with her. She made there way outside & found Drake Darkstar.

"Drake Darkstar!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yesth, it'sth me!"

"What are you doing?" Venom shouted.

"Why, I'm helping your little friend, of coursthe!"

"What are you talking about?" Lilly shouted.

"Why, don't you get it? It wasth me all along & he'sth gonna take the blame!" Darkstar held X-2 in the air by the back in his loose skin on his neck.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Not a chancthe! You're me & Z-9'sth ticket to--"

"Z-9? LET GO! DO IT RIGHT NOW!" X-2 squirmed, trying to get free. Darkstar then wrapped his arm around his neck choking him.

"AAH! HEY! WATCH IT!"

"Whatever. Asth I was sthaying, you're our ticket to power! And we're going to use your sacrifice to do it!"

"WHAT?"

"Let him go!" Darkstar looked ahead & Lilly & Venom looked behind them to see Rika. She was pointing a blaster at him & glaring at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I repeat. Let him go. I saw the whole thing last night. He did nothing wrong. And unless you release him, I will tell that to the police."

"Well, babe, you'd better take it easthy there…"

"I mean it…"

"Fine." Darkstar hesitated to let go. Then, he dropped X-2. "You win thisth time, Martians. But, be warned, for I sthall return & that little runt will pay!" And with that, he turned up his jet pack & flew off. X-2 looked up with a worried face.

"What on Mars did I do?" he shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Uh… maybe, you foiled his plan, along with Dodgers? How about that?" Lilly said.

"Uh… yeah, thanks for the reminder…"

"Sorry."

"Well, then, I'll keep an eye on things. In the mean time, why don't you two try to make sure no one believes that mischievous duck?" Rika said.

"Ok." Venom & Lilly both replied. Rika then opened her jet wings & flew off. X-2 got up & walked to Lilly & Venom.

"OH & HEY! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" Drake Darkstar yelled from above them. He dropped a bunch of jewels on top of X-2, sending him to the ground.

"Oh… what hit me…?"

"Uh… these." Lilly said.

"Oh…"

"FREEZE!" the police shouted.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Where were you this entire time?" X-2 yelled.

"Oh, well, we were simply looking for you!"

"Well, then, if you were looking for me, then, didn't you see Drake Darkstar run off, leaving me to take the blame for all of this?" X-2 shouted.

"Yeah right! Put your hands up, Martian! And you two girls get out of the way! I'm gong to fire!"

"WHAT? NO! We won't let you hurt him!" Lilly yelled.

"We both saw it!" Venom shouted.

"Yeah, well, I'll bet you're just trying to help your friend, now, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He then ran to X-2 &, once again, pulled his arms around his back.

"What are you doing?" X-2 yelled.

"This is for your own good, Martian!"

"Hey, I have a name!"

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just come on!"

"OWE! Watch it!"

"Ok, we need to do something, quick!" Lilly said. They both ran off.

__

Later…

Drake Darkstar & Z-9 were sitting at the table again.

"Well, Z-9, I got that little runt into big trouble again!"

"Really? What this time?"

"Oh, for the sthame I guessth, but, we should maybe do something that will cross the line… & then, the big Protectorate Garbage Disposthal will come in…"

"Yes. He'll be sorry he ever dared to try & save his planet…"

"And duck Dodgersth…."

"You can go ahead & start on him… mix it with X-2 & pretend to be him."

"Oh… I get it…"

"Good…"

"Let'sth go…"

__

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow! Can't wait to see what they have in mind! My dad had a hilarious idea for after the plan! Tee hee! ROFL! It's SO funny!! Also, Darkstar has lisp, too. Dodgers, Darkstar. Get it? Ok, See ya' in the next chapter!**


	3. The New Plan

**YAY! The 3rd chapter is up! I'm working hard, guys! So, I hope you like it! Also, I'll be doing another episode of "Marvin & Lilly" soon. So, let this chapter be a dedication to there friendship! MEEP! Sorry, a little excited right now! And thanks again to NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak for her compliments & help. She really helped me know my Duck Dodgers as much as her! Here's to you, my friend!**

**The trial is HALARIOUS! I laughed, writing it! Infact, I couldn't even hold in my snickers!! Oh, & Dodgers, you're out of pizza crackes! LOL! Well, here's part 3 of my story!**

_That night…_

X-2 was sitting in his cell, just looking down at the floor, with a sad look on his face.

"_Why is this happening?" _he thought.

"Psst! Hey, Martian!" Darkstar whispered from the window. X-2 turned around.

"What do you want?" he whispered back, snapping.

"I can bustht you out of here!"

"Why would you want to? To get me in more trouble? You're the reason I'm in here!"

"Just come on…" X-2 hesitated, but, after a long pause, he decided he had nothing to lose. He reached up for Darkstar's hand. Darkstar grabbed it & pulled him through the window.

"Now, come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll sthee!" Darkstar then took out a blaster & aimed it at him. X-2 gasped. Darkstar shot him with the blaster & he passed out.

"Ok, here'sth part 3 of your fun, Commander…" He picked him up & ran down the street.

_Later…_

BANG! A big hole was blasted through the wall of a brick building. Darkstar was revealed running through, holding X-2 by his neck. X-2 was now awake.

"Let… me… go…" was all he managed to say. For, Darkstar was choking him.

"Never!" Darkstar then pulled out a shining gem & blasted the police cars out of the way. Then, he through X-2 towards them, sliding him across the street.

"Oh…" X-2 said. By then, Darkstar was gone & the police's car light was, once again, shining on X-2.

"Not again…"

_The next morning…_

Lilly & Venom were walking through the Intergalactic Prison with Coni, following the police man, Dave. He once again lead them to X-2's cell, where he was still sitting on his bed, with his hands on his cheeks, looking sadly at the floor.

"Marvin… we're here… again…" Lilly said. He looked up. Then, he got uo from his seat & walked to them.

"Alright, this time, YOU tell them everything!" Dave said.

"Fine… I will… I found it out. There's a duck, who keeps doing this. He's the one causing the crimes! He kidnaps me & throws me into the scene as soon as the police get there, then, he runs off! He looked just like… Dodgers! Except, he only wore white clothes & he didn't sound like Dodgers…"

"Oh, really? And I suppose you're blaming Captain Dodgers for it, huh?" Dave asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! That's all I know!"

"Really…?"

"YES!"

"I think Marvin's telling the truth!" Lilly said.

"Yeah." Venom agreed.

"Hey, what about--" Coni began.

"Alright, you guys have done enough for today." Dave said.

"Aw, already?" Venom whined.

"YES!"

"Ok, ok. Don't have a cow!" Venom, Coni & Lilly began walking down the halls.

"_We'd better do something before this gets out of hand…" _Lilly thought.

_Later…_

X-2 was sitting in his cell, watching two of the guards, talking, trying to decide what to do. Each time one talked, he looked at that one. Then, he looked at the other one. Whoever was talking, he moved his head to.

"This has got to stop!" one said.

"I know, but, what do we do?" the other said.

"Well, I don't know, but, the owner of this place put us in charge of what happens, so, what happens?"

"Hmm… uh… I don't know… 20 years in jail?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What? You got a better idea?"

"Well, I heard there's a--"

"Well, Martian General Z-9 had a suggestion this morning…"

"And that is?"

_The next day…_

Lilly, Coni & Venom were walking to X-2's cell. They got there & saw him sitting on his bed again, crying.

"Marvin! Why are you crying?" Lilly exclaimed.

"I-I heard two of the guards talking last night…"

"So?" Coni said.

"SO, they s-said th-that Z-9 had an idea of what to do because they think I've been doing dangerous things…"

"And that idea is?" X-2 hesitated. He tried to breath calmly.

"Execution… with that… that thing in the Protectorate Headquarters…"

"What thing? And what does execution mean?" Coni said.

"Oh, my gosh! What on MARS is he thinking? He can't do that! Uh… what thing?" Lilly shouted.

"That new Garbage Disposal!" X-2 shouted.

"WHAT? You can't be serious! Uh… what are they gonna do with that?"

"You know what happens to food when you throw it down the garbage disposal drain?"

"No…" Lilly said in a dramatic voice. X-2 nodded his head yes.

"WHAT ON MARS ARE THEY THINKING? THEY CAN'T DO THAT! WHY ON MARS WOULD THE PROTECTORATE EVEN _LET_ THEM?" Lilly screamed.

"HEY! BE QUIET IN THERE!" they heard a police man yell.

"SORRY!" Lilly yelled back. She looked at X-2, who's eyes were filled with tears. He was shivering in fear.

"Marvin, don't worry, I'm sure they can't possibly go through with something that serious without real evidence!" Lilly said, trying to cheer him up. X-2 sniffed.

"Really?"

"Sure… I mean, why would anyone in there right mind want to try to prove more of this if it never really happened?"

"I… don't know…"

"We'll come back as soon as we can. I think it's time to do something about this…"

"Th-There having a trial tomorrow…"

"Then, we'll be there!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, we totally care about you!" Venom added. Coni was staring behind her. Lilly poked her with her elbow.

"What?" Lilly just glared. Then, she looked back at X-2.

"Like I said, we'll be there. What time is it?"

"I… don't know, either…"

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to find out. Come on, guys! We don't have a minute to lose!" Lilly pushed the others along & they ran down the halls. X-2 just looked back down.

Lilly, Venom & Coni ran down the halls of the building.

"Ok, listen, we find out what time it is, go home, get some sleep & be ready in the morning, got it?" Lilly said, while they were running.

"Got it!" the other two said, saluting her.

_The next day…_

Lilly, Coni & Venom were walking down the street. Lilly looked at her watch.

"Whoa, look at the time! And where did I get this watch? We'd better hurry, or, we'll miss the trial!" she said. All three of the cute Martian girls ran down the street as so not to be late for the trial.

_Later…_

"Order! Order!" the judge shouted, banging a hammer on the big stand. X-2 sighed, sitting at the witness stand, looking at the ground with a look that said,

"Geese! We know that!"

"Who brings the charges against this Martian?" the judge asked the audience. Lilly waved her hand in the air.

"Um… I don't think any particular person charged anyone in this trial, sir. Uh… but, I suppose Dave could tell you the rest…" she said.

"Yes, I can." Dave said. Everyone looked behind to see Dave, sitting in a chair.

"Although, me, Venom & Coni are the defense. We know that much." Lilly added.

"Ok, Mrs. Defense! I'll do the talking, now!" Dave said.

"Fine, go on…"

"For the past few nights, the Intergalactic Space Bank was robbed three times & police cars were tipped & blown up. Every time this happened, he was the only person at the scene." Dave pointed his thumb to X-2. He looked up, knowing who he was talking about.

"There for, we've had two ideas for a punishment. Either, he spends 20 years in prison or he will be executed with the Protectorate's new garbage disposal."

"Well, geese! Isn't that a little harsh?" Lilly asked.

"A little? More like a ton!" Coni shouted.

"Now, listen, you, I--" Dave began.

"UM-- HEY, EXCUSE ME! I NEED SOME NACHOS OVER HERE!" Dodgers shouted from another table.

"Oh, really, Dodgers? And what is your side of the story?"

"Uh… what story?"

"What do you think should happen?"

"I don't know, what were the options? I either get some nachos or go home?"

"NO, you feather brained moron!"

"Then, what are they?"

"I already told you!"

"Put simply, Dodgers, I either spend the rest of my life in jail or die." X-2 explained in a way that Dodgers may understand.

"Oh, well, what kind of a choice is that? If I were Mr. What's-it-to-ya, I'd just simply go into town & buy more nachos than I can carry!" X-2 rolled his eyes.

"Well, then, as far as my options go, don't I get a third one?" X-2 asked.

"We're working on it… I doubt it…" Dave replied.

"Well, isn't that great!" X-2 said sarcastically.

"Ok, on with the calling mumbo jumbo!" Dodgers said.

"Right. Defense calls Dodgers to the stand." Lilly said. Dodgers got up & walked to the witness stand, next to X-2.

"Dodgers, did you see anything when all this was happening?" Lilly asked him.

"Nope! All I was doing was… well, actually, I was watching the whole thing, while stuffing potato chips & onion rings in my mouth, at a non stop paces… & look at all this garbage I have in my pockets!" Dodgers pulled out several wrappers at his last sentence.

"Ok-ay… so, if you were watching the whole thing, the, what did you see?"

"Hmm… I saw my paper. It was in my hand, & I reading the words: 'I like potato chips!' in my own hand writing!"

"Ok, Dodgers, please, do get to the point!" X-2 said.

"Right. Dodgers, what parts of the crime did you see?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, well, there was… uh… cars… lots & lots of cars…" Lilly & Venom exchanged looks, as if to be saying,

"He's hopeless!"

"Ok, then, Dodgers, I guess you can go back to your table." Lilly said.

"Ok." Dodgers shrugged & walked back to his table.

"Well, what a help that was…" X-2 said, in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, now, Defense calls Dave to the stand." Dave stepped up, next to X-2. They glared at each other.

"Um… why do you have to automatically say that it was Commander? Do you have proof that he did it?" Venom asked.

"Of course he doesn't!" X-2 shouted.

"Shut it, Martian! Well, that's about as much proof as we can get…" Dave turned his attention back to Venom after his first sentence.

"Ok. I suppose it may be. But, what about what Commander says? What did he say?"

"Well, ask him!"

"Fine, I will. And you can go back to your table."

"Ok." Dave walked back to his table.

"Commander X-2, would you mind telling us what you think of this?"

"Well, for one thing, I think this it's very strange because the last thing I remember before this all happened is being in my bed, asleep."

"Ok. And, then, what happened?"

"Um… I can't remember except, I got shoved through a hole in the wall, then, I got a bunch of dust in my eyes & couldn't see."

"_This isn't good. She's getting to a point." _Dodgers thought. In his thoughts, though, he sounded more like Drake Darkstar. He looked at Venom.

"Hmm… so, maybe that means--"

"KETCHUP!" Dodgers screamed.

"Um… yeah… maybe this means someone--"

"MILK & COOKIES!" Dodgers screamed.

"I said, maybe that--"

"FLAPJACKS!"

"DODGERS!"

"What? I'm hungry!" Venom sighed, heavily.

"Um… maybe--"

"LA, LA, LA! LA, LA, LA, LI, LA! I'M SINGING! LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DODGERS! SHUT UP!"

"WHAT?"

"UH! I give up!"

_Later…_

Venom, Coni & Lilly were sitting on the steps outside Coni's house.

"That trial was a total disaster!" Lilly said.

"I know! Dodgers, trying to sing, HUH!" Coni shouted.

"And, now, because if it, they didn't even believe us!" Venom said.

"Great, now, I guess, we'll have to prove him innocent ourselves!" Lilly said.

"But, how on Mars are we going to do that?" Coni shouted.

"I don't know… but, we'll think of something…" Lilly replied.

"I hope you're right…" Venom said. They all sighed.

_That night…_

X-2 was sleeping, in his bed, still hanging from the wall. Drake Darkstar appeared in the window above him. He opened his eyes & met his sight.

"What the?"

"Hope you like your future, Bucket head!"

"Oh, shut up! I want to at least get a good night sleep! I don't need you making me have nightmares!"

"Oh, really?"

"Duh…"

"You won't be able to sthleep tomorrow."

"What, is tomorrow when the you-know-what takes place?"

"That depends. What'sth a you-know-what?"

"You know what!"

"Oh, now, I know. Actually, it'sth the day AFTER tomorrow."

"Then, beat it!"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired!"

"Stho?"

"SO, get out of here! Some one is going to catch you!"

"And you care, why?" X-2 paused.

"On second thought, stay here as long as you want, but, when those cops find out that YOU'RE the one who's getting into trouble, don't come crying to me!"

"Well, sthince you put it that way, I'll leave, but, you'd better dream of Lilly while you can!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Lilly Lover!"

"Aw, shut up & leave if you're gonna!"

"Fine… bye, Lilly Lover!" And with that, Darkstar disappeared from the window. X-2 pulled the covers back over his body.

"Creep…" he said under his breath.

_The next morning…_

X-2 opened his eyes to the sun, shining through his window. He stretched & yawned.

"Well, look who'sth up!" X-2 looked up to see Drake Darkstar in the window like last night.

"Well, look who's a jerk!" X-2 replied.

"And?"

"And a smart-aleck!"

"Whatever. Here come the guardsth…"

"And?"

"And, I'm leaving. Bye, now!"

"UH! I hate him!"

"Well, look who's up." one of the guards said, opening the door.

"Well, look who said that for the second time today."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… nothing… what do you want?"

"You have some visitors."

"Well, bring them in…"

"You guys have fun chatting…" The guard walked off, leaving the three little Martian girls by the door.

"Hi." Lilly said.

"What's up?" Coni asked.

"Not much, just waking up… & to my bad luck again, I woke up to that jerk Darkstar!"

"Ok. So, when's that thing taking place again?"

"Tomorrow… don't remind me…"

"Sorry."

"I have an idea on what we can do, though." Venom said.

"Really? What is it?" X-2 asked. He walked to them. He was on the other side of the cage door, but, he grabbed the bars & listened with the group.

"Well…" Venom lowered her voice, almost in a whisper.

"My plan is: two of us will do a show for Z-9 to stall the execution, while the other one goes back to the bank to find more evidence. Oh, & do you guys know any other girls who'd like to sing to Lilly's CD?"

"I do." Lilly said. "Reesa. She loves my CD! You, Coni & her can do a show while I find… the cameras! They couldn't have checked the cameras!"

"Ok, then."

"Well, I do like watching shows…" X-2 said.

"And plus, this just has to work!" Lilly added.

"Ok, then, I'll watch the show, while the others watch & wait for Lilly to get back…"

"Oh, & I have another idea… just in case we don't convince them all the way…" Lilly said. She whispered in Venom's ear.

"No way……" Venom said.

"Come on, Venom!" Lilly said.

"No! Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because, I'm sure it will be very easy to get him to fall for you!"

"Oh, fine. I'll do it, but, I'm doing it for Commander."

"Good! Then, let's go home & get a good rest. We'll need the energy for the show tomorrow." Coni said.

"Ok. But, uh… it's 7:00 Am in the morning…" Lilly said.

"Well, then, let's plan it out more while Commander does… whatever it is… he does here…"

"Oh, basically, I just sit around all day & eat airplane food…"

X-2 said.

"Whoa…"

"Oh, it's not that bad… just boring…"

"I get it… well, we'll come back later… we got something to plan out… don't we, girls?" Lilly said.

"Yep. And, we need to go get Reesa." Venom said.

"Uh… who's Reesa?" Coni asked.

"I know where she lives." Lilly said.

"Ok, so, take us!" Coni said.

"Good luck, girls!" X-2 said.

"Thanks, Marv!" Lilly gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed, wildly.

"Let's go." Lilly said. And with that, they all ran down the halls.

"Wow… what a bunch…" X-2 said to himself.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Aw, cute! He's blushing! Wow, Darkstar really is a jerk! They should call him Drake Dorkstar! ROFL! Hope you liked it! I'll have part 4 up tomorrow! I promise!**


	4. The Beginning Of A Concert!

**Wow... sorry for the long delay for today. I managed to get it up. I wanted to start sooner, but, my monitor got unplugged from pressure on all the other plugs & cords, then, my mom spend almost all day on here, looking for houses. I didn't expect that, but, fine, now. Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it so far!**

_Later…_

Venom, Coni & Lilly were at Reesa's house, on her bed. Reesa was sitting on her bed in front of them.

"Wow. That's a good plan!" she said.

"I know! It was my idea!" Venom said.

"Ehem…" Lilly said.

"And Lilly helped… a little…"

"Ehem!"

"Ok, a lot."

"So, when do we start?" Reesa asked.

"Tomorrow at the giant Garbage Disposal. I'll call everyone when it's time." Lilly said.

"Ok."

"Yay! This is gonna be the best plan EVER!" Coni shouted.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted, giving each other a high five.

_The next day…_

Lilly was in her bathroom, getting ready. She put on her normal clothes, as she wasn't the one who was going to sing. She then ran through the ship & sat in X-2's chair, since he wasn't there.

"HEY! X-25!" she yelled.

"AAHH! What?"

"Have you heard the latest?"

"What?"

"Me, Venom, Coni & Reesa are going to save Marvin!"

"O-kay…. Say, where is Venom?"

"Right there." Lilly pointed to Venom, who was asleep on her chair.

"VENOM!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Time to rise & shine, sister! Literally!"

"Oh, ok. But, why so early?"

"We need to get the other two & I need to plan my course to the bank."

"Oh, ok. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

_Meanwhile…_

At Reesa's house, in her room, she was getting ready. She put on a blue dress, slipped on her shoes & brushed her hair. Then, she put on a touch of eye liner.

"Ok, I'm ready." she said. Lilly & Venom then flew through the window with Coni now with them.

"Ready?" Lilly asked

"Ready." Reesa replied.

"Here's a jet pack." Lilly tossed it to her. She slipped it on.

"LET'S GO!" Lilly yelled. They all flew through the window.

_Later…_

"Hey, guys. I'll come with you to the Head Quarters. Then, I have to go the bank. Ok?" Lilly said.

"Good idea. You can give us the CD when we're there." Coni said.

"I've heard all your tracks. There great!" Reesa said.

"Reesa, do you know how to work a radio?" Venom asked.

"Yes… why?"

"Cause, you'll be signing & playing the songs. You'll come in the middle so you have a good appearance & I have to flirt…"

"With who?"

"Can you guess?"

"Oh… wow, he'll love you! And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I have an idea on how to make him think you're gorgeous!"

"And that is?"

_Later…_

Reesa was brushing Venom's hair, which was now down, instead of in a pony. They were in the dressing room at the Head Quarters.

"Um… I'm not sure about this…" Venom said.

"Come on, Venom! You look great!"

"You really think so?" Venom looked in the mirror & had a full view of her.

"You… look.. FABULOUS!" Reesa replied.

"Ok, then. Let's do this!" They walked out & saw Z-9 was in front of everyone. They ran past two people.

"Wait!" Lilly said.

"What?" Venom asked.

"Let's make a more dramatic entrance. Come on!" Lilly tossed jet packs to them.

"I'm gonna go to the bank."

"Ok, bye. Good luck, Lilly!" Coni said.

"Alright, let'sth get thisth over with!" Darkstar said, disguised as Dodgers.

"Ehem." Z-9 said.

"Uh… I mean, uh… I like cookiesth!" Darkstar said in Dodgers' voice. X-2 was standing next to a large board, going out like a diving board, by the garbage disposal. He was tied up. Z-9 pulled out a gun & pointed it to his back.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Hold it!" Venom's voice could be heard. Z-9 looked up to see her, Coni & Reesa coming down with there jet packs.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, as if it were a crime, which it was.

"Well, don't you watch the news?" Z-9 asked.

"Well………… yeah, but, that's not the point."

"Um… we were wondering. We uh… love signing & dancing & well…" Coni began.

"Go on…" Z-9 said.

"Uh… we were wondering if you wouldn't mind if we… put on a show to… celebrate you're… being cleared of all charges for whatever it is you did before?" Venom stuttered. Z-9 gave her a look of confusion.

"You know, like, a concert?" He continued to glare at her.

"Playing music, singing?"

"Oh, well, I suppose that would be fine…" Venom looked him right in the eyes.

"Thanks… I think we'll have a lot of fun, performing for you…" she said, giving him a flirty look. He looked at her as she were both pretty & strange. Then, he shook the thought from his head.

"Well, girls, I guess…" Venom began. Reesa quickly flew up through the air vent, making it spin.

"I guess we'll play a song now. Be right back!" she finished. She & Coni both flew up through the air vent with Reesa.

"Ok, now that Commander's off the hook for now, let's choose a song to stall with." Venom said.

"How about 'Bumblebee' by Smile.DK?" Coni suggested.

"Oh, I love that song!" Venom said.

"Me, too!" Reesa agreed.

"Ok, 'Bumblebee', it is!" Coni said. Reesa walked to the stereo & pressed a button.

"It will play in 5 seconds. Get out there!" she said.

"Got it!" Coni & Venom both said, saluting.

"Can we just get on with the--" Darkstar began. Then, they heard music play & Venom & Coni flew out from the air vent & landed on the fence in front of the disposal. A big cover came over it so they wouldn't fall in if they slipped. They both sang.

**Ooooooooh,**

**Ooooooooh,**

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from meDoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodadaSweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasyDoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodada**

Coni sang this as a solo.

**My heart skips a beat when you walk in the roomI go boom, boom, boomYou go zoom, zoom, zoomYou're my playboy, playtoyLove, and my friendI Wanna be with you until the endI give my heart and soul to you, to make you see it's trueI'm so confused, baby can't you seePlease come rescue me**

Venom & Coni were both signing, again.**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me,**

**DoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodadaSweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy,**

**DoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

Venom sang this part, looking at Z-9.

**I start to cry when you walk out the doorYou go bye, bye, byeI go why, why, why?I'm so lonely, and only waitin' for youTo come back and tell me, "I love you"I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's trueI'm so confused, baby can't you seePlease come rescue me**

They both sang again. Reesa came flying down to join.

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from meDoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodadaSweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasyDoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodadaOoooooooh, DoodoodoodoodoodadaOoooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

Venom looked out again.

**DoodoodoodoodoodadaDoodoodoodoodoodada**

In the middle of the next chorus, Venom flew up into the air.

**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from meDoodoodoodoodoodada**

**Doodoodoodoodoodada**

Venom winked at Z-9. He looked up at her.

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasyDoodoodoodoodoodada**

**DoodoodoodoodoodadaOoooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

**Ooooooooh, Doodoodoodoodoodada**

They all landed back on the fence. Venom zoomed over to Z-9.

"So……….. How did you like it?" she asked, eagerly.

"Well… uh…" was his reply.

"Come on! Say something!"

"What… is your name?"

"Venom…"

"Venom… what a pretty name!"

"Oh, well, you really think so?" Venom was now standing on one foot, balancing right under him.

"Uh… yeah… uh… I have something to tell you…"

"Hold that thought!" Venom quickly zoomed back to Coni.

"Where'd Reesa go?" she asked.

"Stereo…"

"Oh." Then, more music played. Venom & Coni started dancing.

**Ai yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?**

Coni sang.**I'm searching for a manAll across JapanJust to findTo find my samuraiSomeone who is strongBut still a little shyYes I needI need my samurai**

Venom joined Coni's singing, making a lovely tune.**Ai yai yai I'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yai I'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the sky**

Venom sang this solo.

**I'm searching in the woodsAnd high upon the hillsJust to find To find my samuraiSomeone who won't regretTo keep me in his netYes I needI need my samurai**

Then, Coni joined & Reesa flew down & joined as well. X-2 sat by the wall, watching. And although he was still tied up, he enjoyed watching them stall. Especially at how silly it was when Venom was flirting with Z-9.**Ai yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?Ai yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?**

**Oooh…**

**Oh, oh…Oooh…**

**Oh, oh…**

**Ai yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the skyAi yai yaiAi yai yaiAi yai yaiWhere's my samurai?**

At this line, Venom looked straight at Z-9 & winked.

**Ai yai yaiI'm your little butterflyGreen black and blue make the colours in the sky**

Venom zoomed to him again.

"Did you like it? Huh? Huh?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, little hyper."

"Uh…"

"Wow… I just noticed something… I think that song really suits you…" she widened her eyes at her last sentence.

"It… it does…?" he shook his head back & fourth.

"Yes…"

"Tee hee! I can't believe it's working!" Coni whispered to Reesa, snickering.

"Well, there's a first time for everything! Tee hee! Even for him!" Reesa whispered back.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Venom & Z-9? Hmm... I dunno... what do you think? Tee hee!**


	5. Love Buckets!

**I so love this chapter! I had tons of fun writing it! Why? You'll have to wait & see! Read to see! Tee hee!**

Coni & Reesa giggled while Venom continued to flirt with Z-9.

"Okay, well, I think it's time to play another song. Be right back!" Venom said. She zoomed up through the air vent with Reesa & Coni following right behind her. They pressed buttons on the stereo.

"Ok, now, how about we play… uh…" Coni began.

"How about 'Start All Over' by Hannah Montana?" Venom suggested.

"Cool!" Coni agreed. She switched to the song she wanted to play, while looking at the case & the screen of the high tech stereo.

"Ok, it will play in 5 seconds. Hurry!" she said.

"Got it!" The music started playing. All three of them flew out the air vent & landed on the fence, dancing to the music. Coni sang the first part of the song.

**I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride**

**Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide**

**It's sooner than I thought but you called me out**

**I've lost control and there's no doubt**

**I'm gonna start all over**

They all sang together.

**Out of the fire and into the fire again**

**You make me want to forget**

**And start all over**

**Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse**

**Another chance to get burned**

**And start all overI'm gonna start all over**

Venom then sang this part by herself.

**Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise**

**You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside**

**It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart**

**I**** guess I'm ready now to start**

**I'm gonna start all over**

They all sang once again, singing the chorus.

**Out of the fire and into the fire again**

**You make me want to forget**

**And start all over**

**Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse**

**Another chance to get burned**

**And start all over**

**I'm gonna start all over**

Coni & Venom sang. Reesa continued dancing.

**It's so easy**

**You disrupt me**

**Can't complain**

**It's so easy**

**You disrupt me**

**Can't complain**

**It's so easy**

**You disrupt me**

**Can't complain**

**It's so easy**

**I'm gonna start all over**

They all sang once again.

**Start all over!**

**Out of the fire and into the fire again**

**You make me want to forget**

**And start all over**

**Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse**

**Another chance to get burned**

**And start all over**

**I'm gonna start all over**

Venom zoomed up into the sky, spinning & flipping her hair back, making Z-9 notice her.

"_This is actually kind of fun…" _she thought. She zoomed back down to him while the music continued playing.

**Out of the fire and into the fire again**

**You make me want to forget**

**And start all over**

**Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse**

**Another chance to get burned**

**And start all over**

Venom sang the last line right in front of him.

**I'm gonna start all over**

Z-9 just stood there, looking at her.

"Hi…" she said. He continued to stare at her, saying nothing.

"Hellooo…"

"I can't believe its working!" Coni whispered to Reesa, giggling.

"You already said that." Reesa whispered back, but, also giggling.

"HELLO!" Venom yelled. Z-9 shook his head back & forth, realizing how long he was staring at her.

"What? What?" he stuttered.

"Uh… did you like the song?"

"Oh… uh… yeah, what song?"

"Tee hee! Oh, you!" She jumped on top of his helmet.

"Hey, Reesa, go play 'He Wasn't' by Avril Lavigne!" she shouted, waving her hand in the air.

"OK!" Reesa zoomed up through the air vent & flipped through the CD until she came to the right song.

"CONI! VENOM! GET READY!" she yelled, poking head out of the air vent.

"For what?" Z-9 asked. Venom was still on his head. She turned herself upside down, hanging on to his helmet with her hands & looking at him with her head, upside down.

"Uh… ready to sing." she said. Z-9 sweated because she was so close to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-Nothing…"

"Ok." She then turned herself right side up & zoomed into the air. The music started playing. Reesa zoomed down to Coni & Venom. All three of them sang the whole song together.

**There's not much going on today**

**I'm really bored, it's getting late**

**What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday...)**

**Monday's coming the day I hate, -aaate**

**Sitting on the bed alone (bed alone...)**

**Staring at the phone (the phone...)**

**He wasn't what I wanted**

**What I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open up that door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**This is when I start to bite my nails**

**And clean my room when all else fails**

**I think its time for me to bail yeah (time to bail)**

**This point of view is getting stale,-ale**

**Sitting on the bed alone (bed alone)**

**Staring at the phone (the phone)**

**He wasn't what I wanted**

**What I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open up that door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Uh, uh, hey heyUh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey hey**

**Uh, uh, hey hey Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey hey**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**We've all got choices**

**Na, na, na ,na**

**We've all got voices**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**Stand up make some noise**

**Na, na, na, na**

**Stand up make some noise**

**Sitting on the bed alone**

**Staring at the phone**

**He wasn't what I wanted**

**What I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open up that door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**He wasn't what I wanted**

**What I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open up that door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**Like I was special**

**'Cause I was special uh uh**

**Uh, uh**

**Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh**

**Uh, uh**

**Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh**

Venom sang the last line.

**Na, na, na, na, na…**

Venom rushed over to Z-9.

"I have a solo next…" she said. Z-9 was sweating again.

"Hellooo."

"What?"

"I said, I have a solo next…"

"O-kay…"

"O-kay. So, I'm gonna sing… uh…" she began. Then, she thought of it.

"I'm gonna sing 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada!" she said.

"Ok-ay."

"Ok-ay…" Venom copied.

"Tee hee!" she zoomed up through the air vent & switched to the song. Reesa & Coni zoomed up with her.

"Guys, I want to sign this as a solo, you know, to make it seem more uh…" she began.

"Romantic?" Coni asked, giggling.

"Ye….ah…" Venom said. She played the song & zoomed out, landed in front of him, dancing to the beat of the music & singing in her most lovely voice.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

She gave him a pretty-eyes look.

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling****.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

"So………… How'd you like it?" Z-9 stared at her.

"Speechless? Ok." Venom zoomed off into the air vent, causing Z-9 to shake his head, noticing her reaction.

"Venom!"

"Woops! He's calling me." Venom said from inside the air vent.

"Well, hurry it up, will yeah?" Coni asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go tell the Commander what's going on?"

"Good idea." Coni ran down the vent.

"That leaves us."

"Or in this case, me." Venom said, pulling open the vent. She turned up her jet pack & zoomed down to her calling.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"I'm listening…"

"Uh… can we discuss this in a private place?"

"Uh… sure…"

"Good. Uh… this way…"

"OK." Venom zoomed into the air, following him from her point of the sky. He opened a door & she zoomed straight through it. He just shrugged & followed her. She sat down at the table & realized where she was.

"Uh… so… what do you want to tell me?"

"Actually, I just want to say…"

"Yes?" Z-9 gulped.

"What is it? I'm standing right here & I don't got all day! There's nobody here except you & me!" she said, trying not to sound rejecting.

"I think…"

"What?"

"…… I think that… you are very…" Venom sat there, still listening, trying to be patient, knowing how boys are with girls they thought were pretty or nice.

"Uh… you're very pretty, Venom…" Venom blushed, even though she wasn't really in love with him, she thought it was cute that someone thought she was pretty. And she thought it was very cool that he was brave enough to admit it.

"Why, thank you… Z-9..." she replied after a pause. She looked at him & noticed he was blushing, too.

"Well, I suppose… it's time we uh…" she began.

"_I can't believe it… a bad guy has a crush on me…" _he thought to herself.

"I suppose it's time to go finish the show?" she asked.

"I… uh… suppose…"

"Ok, then. Let's go…" she walked to the door. She looked behind her, waiting for Z-9 to catch up. He was standing right next to her.

"_This is gonna be strange… but, just to give him a little more flirting before we go…" _she thought to herself. She leaned towards him & he blushed & sweated a bit. She then gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. His whole face turned bright red. She then opened the door & zoomed out, leaving him to stare completely embarrassed, but, in love with her at the same time.

Venom zoomed through the sky, thinking of what she had just done.

"_Wow… he really likes me…" _she thought. She zoomed back into the air vent.

"Ok, what happened?" she asked, trying to sound natural.

"What's up, Venom? Something wrong?" Coni asked.

"No, no, no! Of course not!" Venom couldn't help but blush more.

"O-kay… well, we got finished with the last song. We played 'Miracle' by Cascada, 'One More Time' by Draft Punk, 'One More Night' by Cascada, 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, &--"

"Was I gone THAT long?" Venom asked, blushing more, knowing how long love takes time sometimes.

"Hey, uh… where's Reesa?" Venom asked.

"Oh, she's down there, singing 'Better Off Alone' by Alice Deejay."

"Oh, ok… tee hee! Wow…"

"What wow?"

"Nothing…"

"Venom, I'll be right back!" Coni zoomed down to Reesa. The music was done playing.

"Reesa, something's up with Venom…" she whispered. Reesa looked over a Z-9, who was blushing wildly, still, looking as if he were completely in love.

"And apparently, I know the reason why…" Reesa whispered back.

"Ok, then, let's go…"

"Hey, guys! We'll be right back! Gotta play another song!" she then shouted. They both zoomed up through the vent. When they made there way through, they found Venom, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, Venom…" Coni began.

"Ok, tell us what happened back there… he couldn't have admitted he liked in front of all those people…" Reesa said.

"What? What are you talking about? Who?"

"Z-9!" they both answered.

"Oh… well, it wasn't exactly in front of people…" Venom tried to think of something to change the subject.

"And?" Coni asked.

"Uh… look at the time! We'd better be getting to the other song, now!" Venom zoomed to the stereo & before the other two could say anything, she played another song & zoomed out the air vent. Coni & Reesa just stared at each other.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**WOWIE! I loved writing this chapter! And to think I made up another one of those very strange couples that seem that they'll never be together! I love those two! There so cute! No, there are not going to do anything more than that. But, there'****ll be a bit more romance in the next chapter!**


	6. Another Save

**Hiya, people! Here's part 6. Hope you like it! I added a line from "For Good" by "Wicked: The Musical" & "Don't Speak" by "No Doubt"**

Coni & Reesa looked at each other. Then, they zoomed back out of the air vent to dance. Venom was actually sitting next to Z-9.

"Wow…" Reesa said. They both zoomed to her.

"AAHH! What are you two doing here?" she stuttered.

"What, Mrs. Commander-Cadet?" Reesa asked. Z-9 glared at her.

"Nice going, missy!" Venom said.

"What?"

"Who's Cadet are you?" Z-9 asked Venom.

"Oh, I'm uh…" she began. Darkstar walked up to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be sthtalling thisth thing, would you?" he asked.

"Uh… no..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I think sthe's sthtalling thisth… what do you think, Z-9?" Z-9 just sat there, saying nothing. Venom had a look of confusion on her face.

"I think those tow are." Z-9 replied, looking at Coni & Reesa.

"What? You can't be stheriousth! Sthe's part of it, too!"

"I guess you're right."

"Are you serious?" Venom, Coni & Reesa shouted.

"Yes, I am."

"Yesth, he isth!" Darkstar shouted.

"Oh, crud!" Venom said.

__

Meanwhile…

Lilly was at the Intergalactic Space Bank, looking around. She looked at the cameras. She climbed up the wall to the inside camera.

"Ok, uh… hi, camera!" she said, knowing she'd get in trouble for detaching the cameras without a good explanation.

"Uh… I need this for a few seconds. But, it'll be returned. Same for the back camera. BRB." she said, giving the camera a message. She pulled the camera from the wall & climbed back done with it. She ran outside. In a few seconds, she came back with the outside camera also in her arms. She quickly ran back to the Garbage Disposal.

__

Meanwhile…

Venom, Reesa & Coni were all tied to the wall.

"You know, this would be a good time for Lilly to show up…" Venom said.

"Yeah think?" Coni & Reesa both said. X-2 was, once again, standing on the board. The cover was gone & X-2 was seating like crazy. Not only did he fear the machine, but, he feared how high he was, as well.

"Lilly, hurry up!" Venom said under her breath. Suddenly, Lilly zoomed down with her jet pack.

"Aw, crud! They already found out!" she said. She landed in front of two guards.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" she said.

"What?" one of them asked.

"HOLD IT!" Lilly yelled.

"WHAT?" Z-9 yelled, eager to just get on with the situation.

"I have something the show you! Say, guys, did you guys ever check the cameras when you said that Mar-- I mean Commander did those things?"

"Well… no…"

"Well, geese! Here! Check them!" Lilly shoved one of the cameras to one of the guards & the other to the other guard. They looked in them for about five seconds.

"Wow… you're right…" one of them said.

"Uh, what's your name?" the other asked, looking at her.

"My name is Lilly Cunningham."

Cool name!" one said.

"Uh… thanks. Anyway, I--"

"Stop! One more word & I'll drop him!" Z-9 yelled. He was holding X-2 over the Garbage Disposal with his sword under the rope that was holding him. Lilly stood there & stared, worried. She waked closer to him.

"Stop. Or else…" Z-9 said. Lilly stood there & didn't know what to do. Then, she remembered something.

"Uh… LOOK! IT'S VENOM!" she yelled, pointed to a random spot in the air.

"WHERE?" Lilly quickly darted towards them, grabbing a blaster. Z-9 looked back at her.

"Uh… Lilly…" X-2 said.

"What?"

"Look out!" Z-9 shot at her with his blaster.

"Hey watch it!" Lilly shouted, dodging the shot. Z-9 then yanked his sword up, cutting the rope on X-2 & dropping him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed in fear. She ran to the edge of the fence & looked down. All she saw was water. Z-9 ran to the controls & pulled a lever, causing the water to swirl. It made waves & sucked in. Under the water, X-2 was gripping a rock, holding his breath for as long as he could. He wrapped his arms & legs around the large rock, hanging on with his dear life. On the top, Lilly was looking down at the swirling whirlpool of water. She looked around & tired to find a sight of X-2 okay, but, all she saw was water. Z-9 pulled the lever back up.

"That would do it." he said.

"Do WHAT?" Lilly yelled.

"You know…" X-2 climbed up on a ledge next to the wall, where he wouldn't drown. Lilly looked down one more time. Z-9 ran to the other side of the Disposal, looking at X-2, who was climbing up a rope ladder. He climbed up & gripped the fence. He got right in Z-9's face & said,

"How do you like me now?" He was hurt, slightly from the pressure of the water. He had a few scratches on him. And his skirt was torn slightly.

"Well, I think you're still out of your luck, Commander!"

"Huh?" Z-9 shoved him over the side. He quickly grabbed the end on the ladder. Z-9 took out his sword & cut it. X-2 was tangled in it, trying to free himself. Z-9 ran to the control panel & yanked the lever down again. From under the water, the rope got caught on a rock, keeping X-2 from being sucked down the drain. He was still extremely scared, but, he just focused on getting out of the rope & grabbing the rock, he pulled the rope up to him, clinging to the rock. Lilly was up on the top, looking down at the once again swirling water. Z-9 pulled the lever back up & the water calmed. The minute it stopped, X-2, holding the rope, which was still caught on the rock, swam back to the ledge.

"Whoa…" he said. He climbed up the rock again, grabbing the fence & climbing over it. He was now hurt worse from more water pressure, & being tangled in the rope. He was shivering. And shaking slightly. He had a look of rage on his face, looking at Z-9. He pulled out a blaster.

"Oh, I got your game!" Z-9 said, also pulling out a blaster. X-2 shot at him. He jumped behind a rock. X-2 did the same. Lilly watched as the lasers went back & fourth over & over. Until finally, X-2 jumped out from behind the rock.

"AHAH!" he yelled. But, Z-9 shot at him. The laser came towards him & made its way past him by slitting across his left shoulder.

"OWE!" he screamed. He managed to keep his blaster up for a few seconds, his whole arm now shivering. He looked at Z-9, who had his head poked out from behind the rock he was hiding behind. He then dropped his blaster & fell to his knees, grabbing his shoulder. He held himself up with the other hand. Lilly was in shock. Z-9 then jumped out from behind the rock & ran up to him.

"What do you want?" X-2 asked in a snapping matter.

"This." Z-9 through his gun down & punched him in his stomach.

"OOF!" X-2 shouted.

"How do you like that?" Z-9 asked.

"Oh… You--" Z-9 punched him again. Then, he punched him in the eye, giving him a black eye. Lilly ran to him. He pulled out another blaster & pointed it to her. She quickly stopped.

"Don't come any closer or X-2 gets it!" he said.

"And how? Besides punching me?" X-2 asked, now lying on the ground, looking up at Z-9, who had his foot on him, holding him down.

"I'll use this." Z-9 pulled out a knife. Lilly gasped.

"Oh no you won't!" she yelled.

"Try me!" He pointed it to X-2 neck. Lilly stood there, shivering in fear of what he might do. She looked at the blaster next to him.

"Ok, then, I guess I'll go, now…" she said. She walked behind him, slowly.

"Lilly…" X-2 said. Lilly picked up the blaster & clicked it. Z-9 turned around.

"HA! Got yeah! Now, let him go!" she said.

"And if I don't?"

"Then… I'll blast you to smithereens!" Lilly replied.

"Fine, then." He took his foot off of X-2.

"Look, a butterfly!" he shouted, pointed behind Lilly.

"Where?" she asked, looking behind her. Z-9 quickly attempted to stab X-2, who dodged almost 100 successfully. The knife ended up scraping his arm & slamming on the floor afterwards.

"OWE!" X-2 screamed.

"MARVIN!" Lilly now was worried & very mad. Z-9 grabbed X-2 by his neck & lifted him into the air.

"Let… go…" was all X-2 could manage to say. Z-9 was choking him. Lilly pointed her blaster at Z-9.

"LET… HIM… **GO!" **she screamed.

"Fine."

"That's what you said before. Emphasize your point by kicking that knife away from you."

"Fine." He did so, so, Lilly lowered her blaster.

"Good, now get out of here! WHOA!" The whole place started shaking wildly. Then, it stopped.

"Fine, I'll go. Chow!" Z-9 said. He pulled Lilly's jet pack off her & put it on, zooming away.

"HMM! That outta teach him not to hurt my Marvin!" she said. X-2 looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm… fine…"

"Here." Lilly tried to help him up.

"It's alright. I'll be fine in a few days… or weeks…"

"Well, come on." She carried him down the sidewalk, leading to the hallway. There was a moment of silence with everyone in the crowd, including the guards, Venom, Coni & Reesa.

"Uh… what just happened?" Venom asked.

__

Later…

Lilly was in X-2's ship, in the control room, patching up his wounds.

"Are you sure your ok, Commander?" X-25 asked.

"For the 15th time, X-25, I am fine!"

"Sorry…"

"Marvin, there's no need to shout. We're just worried about you." Lilly said.

"I know… sorry…"

"No, I am. I'm very sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"You're right, but, still…" They looked away from each other. Then, they looked back at each other.

"This should make it better." Lilly finished tying a bow in his wrapping she had tied on him to cover his wounds.

"There."

"Th-Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…" Lilly sat down next to him.

"X-25, may me & Lilly have a moment alone?"

"Sure." X-25 pulled her screen back into the ceiling.

"I'll be ok. They should heal soon…"

"I know you will…"

"Thanks to you, Lilly."

"You're welcome." Lilly began singing the last lines of "For Good" by "Wicked".

****

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

X-2 began singing with her, knowing how she felt & feeling the same way.

****

I do believe I have been changed for the better…

And… Because I knew you…

Because I knew you…

Because I knew you…

I have been changed… for good…

"Wow… Marvin, I never knew you knew this song so well." Lilly said.

"Well, hearing you sing… makes me Wanna sing, too…"

"Why… thank you…"

"Well, I suppose I should rest." Lilly looked at him.

"I suppose…" she replied. X-2 got up & walked down the halls.

__

Later…

Lilly was walking down the halls & found the piano room, once again. She walked in & sat down next to it.

"I think… I'll play a song…" she said to herself. She started playing more random notes on the piano. In X-2's room, he heard it. He got up & walked down the halls & saw her, playing.

"H-Hi, Lilly…"

"Oh, hi, Marvin. I'm uh… just playing on the piano…"

"Um… do you know any more songs?"

"Well, I know a little bit of another one."

"Would... You play it?"

"Sure. I want to sing this one, too."

"Sure, go ahead…" She began playing for a few seconds. Then, she sang to the music.

****

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

"I can't remember the rest…"

"You're… a very good singer, Lilly…"

"Thank you…"

"Uh… might I ask… what is that song called?"

"Oh, uh… it's called 'Don't Speak' by 'No Doubt'."

"Well, you sing it wonderfully…"

"Thanks, again."

"No problem… at all…"

"Well, what do you want to do? I mean, if you feel like it…"

"Well, uh… maybe, we could… uh… do you want to go for a ride on the hover board… again?"

"Sure, Marvin!"

"Ok. Let's go…" X-2 & Lilly walked out of the room & down the halls. X-2 opened the hover board's case & pulled it out. He laid it on the ground.

"Ok, get on." X-2 & Lilly stepped on.

"X-25, take us above the Imperial City." X-2 said.

"Yes, Commander." X-25 replied. Lilly & X-2 could feel the ship making a sharp turn & heading to a different course.

"I can't wait to drop again!" Lilly said.

"I thought you hated that."

"Well, now, I know it's safe & it sounds like fun!"

"Well, ok."

"Commander, we're above the city, like you said."

"Good. Open the hatch in front of us…"

"Yes, Commander." the hatch opened.

"Here we go!" Lilly shouted as the board fell out of the ship.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lilly screamed. X-2 pressed a button, making it stop in mid air. Then, he adjusted the speed to 10 MPH.

"WOO! That was awesome!" Lilly shouted.

"Well, I'm glad you thought so. Let's sit down, now."

"Ok." Lilly & X-2 both sat down next to each other, letting there feet dangle from the side. They watched from above, watching the city & the Martians in it.

"Wow… I've always thought this was amazing." Lilly said.

"Well, thanks."

"No, Marvin, thank you…"

"Heh, heh. Don't mention it…" Lilly giggled.****

**_To Be Continued…_**


	7. Martian Fluff

**AAHH! I LOVE WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! IT'S SOOOOO CUTIE!! Can you guess why it's called "Martian Fluff"?**

_Later…_

Venom walked through the city. She looked around, wondering what it was that had happened back there. She saw a corner. She walked past it, only to be jumped in front of by Z-9.

"Whoa! Why are you here?" she asked.

"Venom, I want to tell you something…"

"Make it quick, I'm on my way to get a pizza…" Venom crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Um… come with me…"

"Oh, boy." Venom followed him into the dark alley, where she saw a door. She opened it to see what was inside. She walked in. There was nothing but darkness. Z-9 walked in behind her. Venom gasped.

"I didn't know you were coming, too…"

"Uh… this is where I want you to be… with me…"

"O-kay…" Venom saw a candle light fast.

"Huh?" Z-9 put the candle on a table that had been revealed when he lit it. Venom sat down. So did Z-9.

"Ok, what's this about?"

"Well… you remember earlier?"

"Yeah, uh… that wasn't too much, was it?"

"No, no! Uh… I was wondering…"

"Let me guess, you want to start hanging out?"

"I… suppose…"

"Fine. We can go do something tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?"

"I have some things to take care of today…"

"Ok."

"We can meet here again, tomorrow & discuss our plans. Or, my house is well, here." Venom gave him a map to her house.

"Ok."

"Ok. Bye." Venom pushed her chair back & got up, walking towards the door. She opened it & walked out, trying her best not to look back.

_"Hope this isn't getting too far…"_ she thought.

__

Meanwhile…

Lilly was watching TV. She was watching the news.

_"We were able to capture Drake Darkstar, knowing that he is still evil, but, General Z-9 is no where to be found…" _Walter Carbonite said on the TV.

"Tell me about it…" Lilly said, as if responding to the TV. The doors then opened. Venom walked in.

"Hi, Lilly." she said.

"Hi, Venom. What's up?"

"Well, I uh… need to ask you something…"

"Ok."

"Well, let's say a girl was flirting with a boy, who she actually didn't care for, but, ended up giving him a kiss on his cheek & then planning a time together when she wasn't planning on actually getting somewhere? What should she do?"

"Well… uh… I would have to say that maybe that girl would tell him how she feels? Why? Are you talking about you & Z-9?"

"WHAT? What on Mars gave you that idea?"

"Because, you were flirting with him & seemed to end up getting somewhere…"

"Ok, ok. I am. But, don't tell the Commander."

"I get it. He would go buzzerk if he knew you even associated with him after what he's done so far. But, this may be a good thing. If you've got the upper hand in this relationship & normally, the girl does, you may be able the change things for the better…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he decides to be a good person because he loves you, then, he'll be changed for the better."

"Oh, I get it. Ok. Um… I might not be around much tomorrow. I'll be at my house… if the Commander asks anything that has to do with me & him, don't answer, ok?"

"Ok. But, he'll have to know sooner or later if this goes on…"

"Yeah, I know, but, for now, I don't want it getting around."

"I know how you feel…" The door opened up again. It was X-2.

"Hi, girls. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much…" Lilly answered.

"Yeah, nothing much… well, I'll see you later…" Venom walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?"

"She's just having fun, that's all…"

"So, what are you doing in here?"

"Watching the news." BEEP! BEEP!

"X-25, what, now?" X-2 asked.

"You an incoming message, Commander." X-25 answered.

"Oh, well, I'm on my way to the control room." X-2 said as he began running out of the room & down the halls. Lilly followed him. He made his way to the control room, with Lilly right behind him.

"Ok, put it on."

"Yes, Commander." On the screen appeared Z-9. Venom was in her chair, asleep.

"What on Mars do you want, Z-9?" X-2 snapped. Venom woke up slightly.

"Huh? What's up, Commander?" she asked.

"Hi, Venom!" Z-9 said.

"Uh… EEP!" Venom blurted out.

"Z-9, what do you want with Venom?" X-2 asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. Bye!" Z-9 answered, a mile a minute. And with that, the screen went blank. X-2 & Lilly looked over at Venom.

"What?" Venom asked.

"Why is he calling for you?"

"How should I know?" Venom sweated a little.

"Venom…"

"WHAT ON MARS DO YOU WANT?"

"Whoa, Venom! I just want to know why Z-9 is calling you!"

"Well, it's… none of your busyness…" Venom answered.

"Oh, really? And as my Cadet, you have the authority to tell me that it's none of my busyness?"

"It's not!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because……… forget it!" Venom stormed off.

"What's with her?" X-2 asked.

"I… don't know…"

__

The next day…

Venom walked down the street of her neighborhood. She stopped at her house & went inside. She sat down in her chair. Then, her communication screen started beeping. She picked up the remote & pressed the button. On the screen appeared Z-9, once again.

"Hi, Bucket head! What you want today?" Venom asked, giggling.

"Uh… this map is very confusing…"

"Tee hee! Hold on…" Venom walked down the hallway of her house to her own evaporator room. She pushed buttons & pulled a lever. The machine started shining & it evaporated Z-9 into her evaporator room, still holding the map right in his face.

"Ehem…" Venom said. Z-9 pulled it down.

"Uh… hi…"

"Hi…"

"So…"

"I want to watch TV if you don't mind…"

"Fine with me…"

"Ok, then."

__

Meanwhile…

"WHAT on Mars is she thinking?" X-2 yelled.

"Marvin, she did it to save you…"

"I know, but, it wasn't--" Lilly put her hand over his mouth, where it would be.

"I know, Marvin. It wasn't, but, she's not dating… silly!"

"I know, but, she'll end up dating!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Come on? What? She's been very secretive lately."

"I know, but, it's her first time to feel anything for anyone…"

"And, you're saying… that's a good thing?"

"Well, I don't know… what about you?"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"UH! I'm just worried about her."

"Why? Since when do Captains care about there Cadets?"

"Well…since now…" X-2 began walking to the door.

"I get it. She'll be back this afternoon. She said she was going to the beach."

"To the beach? Well, you want to go to the beach?"

"Well, sure, why not? But, no spying on Venom!"

"Fine. I just want to--"

"Since when do you want to go to the beach?"

"Well… you like going… don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, it's a bit strange for you to bring it up…"

"Well, yeah… look, I'm just concerned for her. But, we can go anyway…"

"Ok. I'll go get my bathing suit."

"I'll get mine, I guess…"

"Ok. See ya' in ten minutes!" Lilly ran down the halls. X-2 sighed.

__

Later…

Lilly & X-2 walked around the beach. X-2 was following quite far behind her. Then, Lilly saw Venom, sitting on the side of the water.

"Hi, Venom! You're still here?" Lilly shouted running to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Marvin freaked out earlier, so, we came here."

"Oh… well… ok… sit down…" Lilly sat ext to her, letting the water touch her feet. X-2 did the same.

"So, how are you doing, Venom?" X-2 asked.

"Oh, fine…"

"Look, uh… Sorry about earlier… I was just worried, that's all…"

"Oh, I'm fine. He just went to get me some juice & hot dogs."

"Hot dogs? In Hawaii?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, you know. It's already hot here." they both giggled. Lilly was staring at the beautiful ocean. Venom stood up.

"I'm going surfing. When Z-9 gets back, just tell him that I went surfing." Venom walked to the board stand & grabbed one off of it. She walked to the water & let it float. She got onto it & paddled. Then, she saw a wave come towards her. She stood up & let the eater take her around.

"Wow… she's a pretty good surfer." Lilly said.

"Yeah… uh oh…" X-2 replied.

"What uh oh?" X-2 pointed.

"LOOK OUT!" they both screamed.

"WHAT?" Then, Venom's board hit a rock, knocking her off the board & towards X-2 & Lilly passing them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Venom bashed through the window of the restaurant & landed on a tray of hotdogs.

"OH, GROSS!" she shouted. Z-9 ran to her.

"Venom! What are you doing in here?"

"You know this girl?" the chief asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh, geese! My board hit a rock & sent me flying into these hotdogs!" Venom shouted. Z-9 picked her up out of the food.

"Sorry about your hotdogs…" Venom said.

"Oh, it's no problem…" the chief replied.

"Ok, now, let's get you cleaned up." Z-9 said, holding her back.

"Oh, it's fine. One dip in the water & I'll be fine." Venom replied. X-2 & Lilly were staring at the restaurant that Venom had crashed into. They saw Z-9 & Venom walking out.

"Well, hotdogs can be messy." Venom said.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"I fell right on a tray of hotdogs… well, I got to wash off." Venom said.

"Wash off?" Venom walked to the water & dived in. She came out, flipping her hair back & smiling.

"Cool idea, Venom!" Lilly said. X-2 & Lilly looked up at Z-9, who was, once again, staring at her. Venom came out of the water.

"Well, there you have it! I'm gonna go surfing again." she said. She grabbed her board & paddled into the water again. Then, she let the wave pick her up, as she stood up, having a fun time. X-2, Lilly & Z-9 watched her for hours. She finally got tired & lost focus of her balance. Her board hit another rock, sending her flying out of the water.

"WHOOOOAAA!" Z-9 stood up & backed up, reaching out to catch her.

"AAHH!" Venom yelled, landing right in his arms.

"Thanks for breaking my fall…" she said.

"Aw, they look cute together." Lilly said, giggling.

"Ehem." X-2 said, not agreeing completely.

"What? They do." Venom yawned.

"I'm tired." she said. She felt comfortable, so she just laid there & tried to get to sleep. Z-9 sweated a bit & noticed how comfortable she looked, laying there in his arms. She was smiling, with her eyes closed & her whole body wet, especially her hair.

"Well, I suppose they do look a little cute together…" X-2 said.

"A little?" Lilly asked, giggling.

"Ok, a lot. Look, if Z-9 doesn't pull anything, I'll accept this…"

"Well, did you ever think? He may be changed for the better because of her…"

"Just like you…"

"Yeah… HEY, MARV! I had a great idea!"

"What?"

"If he does change, we can teach them that song, 'For Good' by 'Wicked' & they can sing together!" She shouted, grabbing his shoulders.

"Owe…"

"Woops! Sorry, I forgot!"

"Yeah, I didn't…" X-2 glared at Z-9.

"Let it go, Marvin…" Lilly said, putting her hand on his shoulder, gently, while he continued to look completely enraged at Z-9, who didn't even notice because of Venom. Then, he calmed down.

"I'll try, Lilly."

"Cool! Come on. Let's give them a ride home. I don't know how Venom got here, but, she probably evaporated her & him to this beach & don't have a ride home."

"Ok. I agree… I suppose… besides, Venom's wiped out." At his last sentence, X-2 looked at Venom, still sleeping, peacefully in Z-9's arms.

"Yeah…"

__

Later…

Z-9 was sitting in X-2's chair, cradling Venom. X-2 & Lilly were over behind it, playing "Go Fish".

"Got any ducks?" Lilly asked.

"Go fish…" X-2 replied. Lilly grabbed a card. Venom slowly opened her eyes. She turned over & closed them again.

"Got any fishes?"

"Go fish!" Lilly said, giggling.

"Got any lamas?"

"Go fish."

"Got any fishes?"

"Marvin, you just asked that question!"

"Yeah, but, did you pick one up when I said 'go fish'?"

"Oh, you!" Lilly replied, giggling. Over by X-2's chair, Venom opened her eyes. She looked around.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

"In X-2's ship." Z-9 replied.

"Oh, hi. Did I fall asleep when I fell out of the water?"

"Yes."

"Aw…"

"Aw…" Lilly repeated after Venom.

"What?"

"Like I said before…" She looked at Venom, who had both her arms thrown around Z-9's neck. Z-9 was hugging her back. "They make a cute couple."

"They do, don't they?"

"Yep." Venom & Z-9 separated.

"Um… that was very… cute…" Venom said.

"I agree…" Z-9 agreed.

"So cute!" Lilly said.

"Ok, then, you got any fishes?"

"Marvin, that's the third time you've asked me that."

"Got any monkeys?"

"Go fish."

"Got any fishes?"

"Lilly!"

"What?"

"Yes, here." X-2 giggled, giving her his fish card. Lilly looked over at Venom. She was pushing buttons on the remote.

"Come on, you stupid Whatcha-ma-call-it!" she shouted. Z-9 pulled it towards him, with Venom still holding it. He pressed one of the buttons & the news appeared on the TV.

"Is the news the only thing ever on?" Venom asked. She & Z-9 both laughed.

"Yep. Hey, got any sevens?" Lilly asked.

"Wah?" X-2 replied. He & Lilly laughed. Venom was still laughing, too. Then, she calmed down enough to here the news.

"Seriously, though, that guy has a mustache!" she said, under her breath. They both laughed, again.

**__**

To Be Continued…

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!! They are sooo cute together! I loved writing the part when Venom is sleeping in his arms!! EEP! Sorry! Little hyper... MEEP! Sorry... Tee hee! Hope you liked it! R & R, please!!**


	8. Venom, At the Beach Once More

**MEEP! Hi, probably gonna be the last chapter for today. But, I'll have much more up tomorrow! I LOVE MARTIAN FLUFF!! Hope you like it!**

_The next day…_

X-2 was sitting in his chair. Lilly was sitting in Venom's chair.

"Is she at the beach again?" X-2 asked.

"No, she said she was going to New York."

"You Dork?"

"New York!" Lilly said, giggling like crazy.

"Oh… why?"

"Well, I don't know."

_In New York…_

Venom was flying over the buildings with her jet pack.

"What a nice day to get away from any pressure…" she said. She landed in front of a very tall building.

"I think I'll go back to Hawaii…" she said. She turned up her jet pack & zoomed off.

_Meanwhile, in X-2's ship…_

X-2 & Lilly were still sitting around. BEEP! BEEP!

"Again?" X-2 asked.

"No, this time, it's Venom."

"Put her on." Venom appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Commander. I just want you to know that if you… or Z-9 comes looking for me, I'll be in Hawaii." she said, saluting him.

"Ok, Venom."

"Ok, bye!" The screen then went blank.

"Well, that was a short call…" Lilly said.

"Yeah…" X-2 agreed.

_In Hawaii…_

Venom was sitting at the top of the very large rock that Lilly has climbed the first time X-2 had ever been to Hawaii. She looked at the beautiful ocean & sighed, happily, letting the wind carry her hair.

"What a beautiful day…" she said. She heard her communication watch beeping. She pressed a button.

"Hello?" she said.

"Venom, it's me." Z-9, who was now on her tiny little screen, answered her.

"Oh, hi. I'm in Hawaii… if you need me…"

"Hawaii? Again?"

"Yep. I like it here. I'm on the top of a huge rock!"

"Well, be careful, not to fall…"

"I will."

"Uh… if you don't mind, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok. Take you're time."

"Ok."

"Bye." Venom hung up & continued to look at the view.

_Meanwhile…_

"Cadet, more ketchup!" Dodgers shouted.

"C-Coming, Captain!" Cadet handed him a bottle of ketchup.

"You know…"

"I c-c-can't believe it!"

"I know! 20 cents for thisth little Sthusthan B. Anthony Dollar!"

"N-No, I mean, we still haven't found General Z-9. But, I heard he was going to the beach today."

"What? The beach? Well, why wasn't I invited?"

"Maybe, because he's a bad guy & plotting something evil…"

"Oh… right… well, then, sthet a coursthe! We'll get paid for capturing him, right?"

"Eh-eh, watch the news."

"Good enough for me. Let'sth go!"

"Yes, Captain." There ship took a sharp turn & turned towards the Earth.

_Meanwhile, in Hawaii…_

Venom was still sitting on the big rock, with Z-9 sitting next to her.

"Wow… look at this view!" she said.

"It's pretty… but, not as pretty as you…"

"Aw… thank you!" Then, they looked behind them to see Dodgers' ship, landing.

"What is that moron duck doing here?" Z-9 asked.

"Dunno… let's go see… EE WHOA!" Venom fell off of the rock, because an Earth quake began again.

"VENOM!" Z-9 shrieked.

"WHOA!" Venom screamed. She was sure she was dead, until she landed right on top of Dodgers.

"Dodgers! Thank heavens! I thought I was dead for sure!" she shouted.

"Don't mention it…" Dodgers replied, between his teeth, trying to get up.

"Oh, & uh… sorry for falling on you…"

"Oh, uh… by the way, who are you?"

"I'm--"

"VENOM!" she heard Z-9 yell. He ran to her & picked her up.

"Whoa…" He held her tight.

"Are you ok?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Falling on Dodgers saved me…"

"Hey, I know you! You're… uh… Zippady Doo Da!" Dodgers said, pointing at Z-9. Venom & him just looked at each other.

"O-kay… you can put me down, now." Venom said.

"Oh, sorry." Z-9 put her down.

"Ok, Dodgers, what's up with you?" Venom asked, giggling.

"Eh, Zippady Doo Da, here isth uh… that little Martian jerk'sth… second arch enemy!"

"Second?"

"Yeah, I'm histh arch enemy!"

"You? HA!" Z-9 said.

"Oh, yeah? Got a problem with it, blusthter?" Dodgers said, getting right in his face. Cadet came running out of the ship.

"C-Captain Dodgers! Are you ok?" she shouted.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"And what are you doing? I thought we were supposed to arrest him!"

"Who?"

"G-General Z-9!"

"Oh, you mean Zippady Doo Da?" Cadet looked confused.

"Uh……… yeah…"

"Look, guys. I don't know what you're doing here, but, the only reason I'm happy about it is because it saved me from going SPLAT on the ground!" Venom said.

"V-Venom, get away from him! He's a bad guy!" Cadet said.

"Who's the bad guy? Dodgers?"

"Well, I'm certainly not bad!" Dodgers said.

"N-Not you! Him!" Cadet pointed to Z-9.

"What? No! He's my friend!" Venom said.

"W-What? You guys get along?"

"Your friend, huh? That'sth what he wantsth you to think!" Dodgers said.

"Aw, shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're a moron!"

"Whatever!"

"Venom, we know what we're doing!" Cadet said.

"No, you don't! What is it you're doing? HUH? Trying to win 6 million astro-dollars?"

"N-No. Well, yes, I suppose, but, I'm doing it for the G-Galactic Protectorate!" Cadet replied.

"Well, the Galactic Protectorate will have to go through me before anyone hurts any of my friends!"

"Alright, break it up!" Dodgers shouted.

"What?" Venom asked.

"I want nachos!"

"And this matters why?"

"Because, I'm hungry!"

"Ok-ay…"

"Stho, what are you waiting for?"

"I'll be right back." Venom climbed back up the rock. She made it to the top & walked to the middle.

"_This outta show them he's my friend…" _she thought. She ran to the edge & jumped over the side, with her arms out, letting the wind blow her hair back.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, having fun.

"AAHH!" Cadet screamed.

"What?" Dodgers asked.

"L-Look!"

"VENOM!" Z-9 screamed. He ran to the middle of the rock & got ready to catch her. She opened her eyes. Then, barely able to keep them open, she closed them again, ready to land. She landed right in Z-9's arms again.

"Woo! What a ride! Gotta do that again!" she shouted.

"Again? What were you thinking?" Z-9 asked.

"I was having fun!"

"You put yourself in great danger!"

"I know! Come here…" She then whispered in his ear.

"I knew you'd be there to catch me…" Z-9 just looked at her.

"Tee hee!" Venom said.

"Well, how do you like that?" Dodgers asked.

"I know, maybe, he'll change!" Cadet said.

"No, I mean the part about her being brave enough to jump off that ledge!"

"D-Don't you mean stupid enough?"

"Yeah, that's it! What?"

"Thanks again, for saving me…" Venom said, knowing her plan was a success on letting Cadet & Dodgers know how she really felt & proving that Z-9 really did care about her.

"N-No problem…" Z-9 replied.

"Well, why don't we go get wet?"

"Uh…" Venom jumped out of his arms.

"Come on!" She climbed up the rock again. Z-9 sighed, but, he followed. By the time he made his way to the top, Venom was on the other side, looking straight down at nothing but ocean water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Um… yeah…"

"Tee hee!" Venom looked down again. Then, without a warning for Z-9, she let herself fall straight over the edge, knowing she'd fall into the water. However, Z-9 didn't know that & her drop sent him into a panic.

"VENOM!" He ran to the edge & saw nothing but water. Then, he saw bubbles & Venom came out, splashing & flipping her back.

"Wow…" was all Z-9 said.

"COME ON IN! THE WATER'S FINE!" she yelled.

"UH… OK!" He dived in after her. Venom dove under the water & both of them made a big splash. They both poked out of the water. Venom's hair was in her face.

"Tee hee!" he said, flipping it back.

"Wow… that was high…" Z-9 said.

"I know! Now, let's swim to the shore." Venom replied. She swam to the shore line & climbed out of the water, with Z-9 following behind her.

"Well, Dodgers? Cadet? What do you think?" asked the now soaked Venom, looking at them with a look, as to say,

"I told you so!"

"Oh, yeah…" Cadet said.

"Huh?" dodgers turned around. "Do it again! I wasn't looking!"

"Oh, brother! Sorry, Dodgers, Cadet will tell you the whole thing, right Cadet?"

"Y-Yep."

"What thing?"

"WOO!" Venom let herself fall back. Z-9 caught her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm tired."

"Oh, well, I'll carry you…"

"Ok." Venom climbed up into his arms & he carried her down the shore.

"Hey, Cadet, did you see Zippady Doo Da? He was soaked!"

"H-His name is not 'Zippady Doo Da', sir."

_Later…_

Venom was sitting in her chair in Z-9's ship. She then put a CD in her stereo & switched the songs around. The song, "You Are the Music In Me" by Vannessa Hudgens & Jessie McCartney started playing. Z-9 looked out from behind his chair to see her dancing, with her eyes closed.

"Whoa…" he said, quietly, watching her dance.

**Na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, yeah**

**You are the music in me**

**You know the words**

**"Once Upon A Time"**

**Make you listen?**

**There's a reason.**

**When you dream there's a chance you'll find**

**A little laughter**

**Or happy ever after**

**Your harmony to the melody**

**It's echoing inside my head**

**A single voice (Single voice)**

**Above the noise**

**And like a common thread**

**Hmm, you're pulling me**

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong**

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**Because you are the music in me**

**Na, na, na, na (Ohh)**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah(Na, na, na, na)**

**You are the music in me**

**It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)**

**Can't explain it (Ohh, ohh)**

**There's no name for it (No name for it)**

**I'm saying words I never said**

**And it was easy (So easy)**

**Because you see the real me (I see)**

**As I am You understand**

**And that's more than I've ever known**

**To hear your voice (Hear your voice)**

**Above the noise (Ohh ohh)**

**And no, I'm not alone**

**Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)**

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)**

**You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**You are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)**

**We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)**

**Connected and real**

**Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)**

**Na, na, na, na (Ohh, yeah)**

**Na, na, na, na, na (Ohh, yeah)**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah (Na, na, na, na)**

**You are the music in me (In me)**

**Na, na, na, na (Ohh, yeah)**

**Na, na, na, na, na (Ohh, yeah)**

**Na, na, na, na**

**You are the music in me**

**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)**

**I know that we belong (We belong)**

**You are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

**It's brought us here because (Here because)**

**You are the music in me**

**Na, na, na, na (Ohh, yeah)**

**Na, na, na, na (Ohh, yeah)**

**Na, na, na, na**

**You are the music in me (Yeah)**

Venom then sat down, turning off her stereo. She walked over to Z-9.

"Um… that's from a movie, called 'High School Musical 2'. The song is called 'You Are the Music In Me'. Um… do you like it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Your voice is incredible!"

"Why, thank you!"

"Uh… do you know any other songs?"

"Oh, yeah. Lots. I'll sing one to you, if you want." Z-9 blushed, but, not too much.

"S-Sure…" he said.

"Ok. One second." Venom walked to her stereo & put in a karaoke CD. She flipped to number 5. She pressed play. Then, she walked over the Z-9. She got up in his lap. Music started playing.

**Oooooh…**

She breathed in slightly hard & gulped.

**You are fine**

**You are sweet**

**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**

**When ya close I don't breathe**

**I can't find the words to speak**

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't Wanna be into you**

**If you are not looking for true love**

**No I don't Wanna start seeing you**

**If I can't be your only one**

**So tell me when it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (Say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away?**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

**Say OK.**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**

**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**But I don't Wanna be into you**

**If you don't treat me the right way**

**See I can only start seeing you**

**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (Say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, ****Don't run away, don't run away)**

**Let me know if it's gonna be you**

**Boy, you've got some things to prove**

**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**

**I don't want you to run away so**

**Let me know that you'll call on time**

**Let me know that you'll help me shine**

**Will you wipe my tears away**

**Will you hold me close and safe**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not OK**

**Will you try to make me feel better**

**Will you say alright? (Say alright)**

**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**

**Say OK(Don't run away, don't run away)**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**

**Will you say OK**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away, don't run away)**

"So… did you like it…?" Venom asked.

"Yes. I loved it…"

"Wow… you're getting better at talking with me everyday!" They both laughed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. A New Journey Begins

**OKAY! The next chapter is up! I hope you like it! the next chapter should have more fluff & some mystery in it!**

_The next day…_

Venom was sitting on her chair, in the ship, sighing happily.

"Venom, what are you doing?" X-2 asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Isn't it obvious, Marvin?" Lilly asked.

"I suppose it is." X-25 started beeping for the third time.

"X-25, who is it, this time?"

"It's… uh… I can't tell… here, I'll put the message on." On the screen appeared Drake Darkstar from a very dark background.

"What do you want, you moron?" X-2 asked.

"I want to tell you that I've given up my criminal ways. And just to prove it to you, I want to meet at thisth alley. It usthed to be where I plot my evil sthchemesth."

"Well……………." X-25 sensed another evil plot, but, he figured it would be best to go see if he's right.

"I suppose. I'll be there in… about 20 minutes."

"Good. Oh, & come alone. I don't want this getting around, yet, get it?"

"Very well. I'll drop Lilly & Venom off at Hawaii & then I'll come."

"Ok."

"Ok. X-25, set a course for Hawaii, again."

"Yes, Commander." Lilly & Venom both felt the ship turning. That woke Venom up.

"WHOA!"

"WHOA!"

"Relax, girls. It's only the ship, heading for Hawaii."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Darkstar wants me to come alone. So, I'll drop you guys off there. And Venom, you may want to bring something to communicate & to transport in case I get in trouble."

"Got it, sir."

"Good."

"And we're off!" They all said as the ship began turning, again.

_Later…_

Venom & Lilly were walking on the beach. Venom looked around. She saw the beautiful ocean & the pretty sky. She ran to the water & swam out. She let the wave pick her up & she body-surfed across the ocean until the water splashed so hard that it knocked her out. Lilly looked out. She was no where to be seen. Then, the wave washed her up to shore.

"Venom! Are you ok?" Lilly asked. Venom just laid there, unconscious.

"Uh, oh."

_Meanwhile…_

X-2's ship landed on a planet with a strange dark background of sky. He walked into a large dark room. He looked around. The only thing he saw was darkness. Then, he saw a flicker of light & it revealed Drake Darkstar with a lit candle.

"Bucket head."

"Darkstar. So tell me, what is this about?"

"The truth is, Commander, I have formed a small liege of your last enemies & me."

"Oh & how does that tell me that you've given up crime, Darkstar?"

"It doesn't."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Bucket head! You're SO gullible!"

"Oh, really? Well, don't forget how suspicious I was. I brought along with me, a Laser Saber."

"Well, so did I. Also, I brought my two blasters." Darkstar pulled out his blaster guns & X-2 pulled out his Laser Saber.

"And, don't you think I could block your shots with this?" X-2 asked.

"Well, maybe, but, not if all 5 of us are attacking at the same time."

"Five?"

"Behold, my liege." Darkstar stepped aside to reveal 4 of the villains he had already defeated once or twice. Or at least helped to defeat. There was Delilah, Dr. Woe, The Menandra Brothers & Darkstar, of course.

"You guys? I thought I defeated you each at least twice! Or, Lilly mostly defeated those two."

"Well, we're all going to defeat you." Darkstar said.

"Oh, dear…"

_Meanwhile…_

Venom was sitting on top of the large rock while Lilly was swimming in the ocean.

"Hey, Lilly! Watch me!" Venom yelled.

"WATCHING!" Venom let herself fall from the edge & into the water next to Lilly.

"Awesome!"

"Thanks! Come on, let's go get a… woops! There's a shark in the water! Let's scram!"

"Right behind you!" Lilly & Venom swam to the shore before anything could get them, but, when they looked out, they saw nothing.

"HEY! Where'd the shark go?" Lilly asked.

"Tee hee! Got ya'!" They both started laughing.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkstar & X-2 were getting ready for battle with there Laser Sabers. Suddenly, Darkstar threw his down & pulled out two blasters & began firing. X-2 blocked the shots by moving his Laser Saber in the way of most of the shots, which were aimed at his head.

"Oh, you're good." Darkstar said.

"Thanks, now, I want to go home." X-2 turned to the door of which he'd came through only to see Delilah standing in front of it, blocking his only exit.

"Will you please, get out of the way?" X-2 tried to push her aside only to have her punch him to the back wall.

"Whoa… you're aggressive…"

"There's a lot more where that came from, Bucket head!" Delilah replied, walking up to him.

"Oh, crud…" Delilah picked him up by his arm & spun him around, then, she threw him back into the pile of junk that he'd knocked over when she first punched him.

"Owe…"

"My turn." Darkstar said.

"No, I'm not finished!" Delilah shouted.

"When will you be finisthed?"

"Hmm… in a few seconds." Darkstar watched for the next few seconds as Delilah knocked him all the room, punching him at every chance she got.

"Oh, that'sth gotta hurt!" he said. They looked when Delilah was finished to see him with several scratches & scars on him.

"Wow… I think Delilah is finisthed…" Darkstar said.

"Yes, I'm finished. Go ahead." Delilah stepped aside & relaxed over by the others villains who watched Drake Darkstar do his part. He pulled out his blasters & fired as many shots as he could at the same target; X-2. Every one of them hit him, mostly in the face or a little lower, giving him a black eye & more scars.

"Ok, I'm done."

"Look, guys, isn't that enough?" X-2 asked, trying not the show his fear or his pain.

"Well……"

"Oh crud…"

_Meanwhile…_

Lilly watched as Venom ran around the water.

"She's been so happy, lately…" Lilly said to herself.

"WEEE!" Venom yelled, running through the water & sand.

"Hey, where's Venom?" Lilly heard Z-9's voice from behind, making her jump.

"Uh… do you mind? She's over there…" Lilly said, pointing to Venom, who was still jumping & running, without paying attention to anything except having fun with the beach.

"Ok." Z-9 walked towards Venom while Lilly watched. Then, she picked up the sand, sat down & started building a sand castle.

"WEEE! WEEEE!" Venom continued yelling until she bonked right into Z-9.

"WHOA!" Venom shouted as she fell back. She landed & then, she looked up, relieved that she was nowhere dangerous.

"Woo… that was a rush…" she said. Z-9 extended his hand to help her up. She accepted & took it, pulling herself up from the sand.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I thought you'd want to see me…"

"Oh, well, you thought right! I'm gonna go surfing again."

"Ok. I'll stay here & watch."

"OK!" Venom ran to grab her board. She got it & paddled out to the water.

"Wonder why Venom loves going to the beach so much… oh, well. I do!" Lilly said to herself.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Venom yelled, having a blast, surfing.

"_This is gonna be fun…" _she thought. She this time purposely aimed her board at a large, rock, causing it to practically catapult her out of the water.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"VENOM! Not again!" Z-9 shouted.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Venom screamed, landing, once again, right in Z-9's arms.

"WOO! THAT WAS FUN!" Venom yelled.

"That was weird." Z-9 said.

"THAT WAS BOTH! TEE HEE!" Venom shouted, getting right in his face.

"I Wanna go dance… but, first…" she said. She leaned toward him & gave him a kiss on his cheek. They both blushed for a minute. Then, Venom jumped out of his arms & ran to her stereo.

"I'm gonna play more music!" she shouted, pointing to her stereo. She switched around the songs.

_Meanwhile…_

X-2 was sitting in the middle of the floor, trying to hold himself up & looking as if no more damage could be done to him.

"One more claw & I'll be on my way, Darkstar." Delilah said.

"What?"

"I said, I have other things to do, too, so, bye." Delilah jumped to X-2, scratched him under his eye & jumped away.

"Owe…" X-2 said.

"Well, I think I want to go get sthomething mysthelf, soth, let'sth go get sthome hotdogsth! Darkstar said.

"Uh huh." Bobbie said.

"Uh huh! Come on or I'll pour KETCHUP ON YOU!" Darkstar said in dodgers' voice. The other three laughed.

"Hey, guess who I am, now. Dodgers, we have a boring emergency!"

"I.Q. Hi?"

"Quiet, Bobbie! Can't you see I'm trying to study my new hat?" They all laughed like crazy.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Darkstar said, still laughing & almost forgetting why there were there in the first place.

"Oh, but, one more thing." he added. He pulled out his blaster & saw X-2 dialing on his communicator. He blasted it so it wouldn't work, also hitting around his wrist.

"Bye, bye, Bucket head!" Darkstar said.

"I'll be glad when you're gone…" X-2 said, trying to hold himself up, but, failing, miserably. He looked down for a few seconds. Then, he looked around & saw nothing but darkness once more. And one candle lit. Darkstar had left his candle in there before they left.

"Oh, boy. I hope Lilly finds me… soon…" X-2 fell back down.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom was standing next to Lilly with Z-9 standing next to her.

"I don't get it. My communicator went off & then it sounded as if it got busted…" Venom said, looking at her perfectly functioning communicator.

"Well, maybe-- OH NO!" Lilly said.

"What?"

"Maybe Marvin got cut off! Do you think he's alright?"

"Oh, my! You might be right! I'll take my ship & you take this." she gave her a box.

"A box?"

"Not just a box." She pulled out a remote & pressed a button. The box transformed into a hover scooter.

"Cool!"

"This way, you can just jump off & help him. I'll get there soon afterwards. Come on, Z-9!" Venom grabbed Z-9's hand at her last sentence & ran to hr ship. Lilly turned on her scooter & flew away. Venom's ship flew away shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile…

Lilly arrived on her scooter. She quickly put it down & ran into the place where X-2 was. She came in. the candle was still lit, but, just barely, so, she couldn't she much. She lit her own candle & beamed at what she saw. X-2 was still lying on the floor, unconscious. Lilly ran to him, put her candle down & turned him around.

"MARVIN! What happened?" she shouted. He slowly opened his eyes.

"H-How did you find me?" he asked.

"Venom's communicator went off & then stopped, so we figured you might have been in trouble. She's on her way with her hip now."

"Oh… I can barely remember what had happened earlier…"

"Oh, well, you can explain when you can think straight."

"Fine with me…" Suddenly, Lilly heard Venom's ship, landing. Venom kicked the door open, readying her Laser Saber & making a good fighting pose by the door.

"Where's the bad guy?" she shouted, eager to kick something.

"No one's here except him." Lilly replied, still holding X-2.

"But, then, who kicked his butt?"

"I don't know. But, we'll worry of that later. Let's get him home."

"Wait, I think I may have seen something that can help you to defeat anything that comes near… in case they come back… over there…" X-2 replied.

"Ok." Lilly got up & walked to the other side of the room. Venom was busy rummaging through a box filled with who-knows-what. X-2 tried to get up & surprisingly, he made it. He stood up & walked slowly around the corner to look for something he could use. He saw another corner. He walked around several more, taking himself dipper into the place he was in. He then turned from another corner to reveal the very back of the place. He saw something he'd never seen before in his life. A green portal was swirling & going in directions from the inside. He stood back, but, he walked into the room. He saw a knife on the ground & tired to pick it up. Something from the shadows grabbed it away from him.

"W-Who's there?" he asked, scared. Whatever it was didn't seem to like him. It pointed the knife to his back.

"Whoa… w-who are you?" X-2 asked again, trying to avoid any battles.

"Take a step forward." a voice from behind said. It didn't sound like anyone he had ever met, but, he did as he was told, knowing that whoever it was, it would probably do something to him if he didn't.

"Ok, now what?"

"Keep going." He seemed not to be able to back up after he stepped, not just because he had a knife to his back. He kept going until he made his way to the portal he made seen moments earlier.

"Ok, this is as far as I can go. What is it with this?"

"Keep going."

"Go where?"

"Straight."

"Well………….. Ok……" X-2 gulped, but, he stepped forward, letting his foot in the portal. He gulped again. He walked more until the thing just pulled him straight through.

"WHOA!" he shouted.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Venom! Look at these cool clothes!" Lilly said.

"Hey, where did Commander go?"

"I don't know. I think, he went back there."

"Let's go see."

"Ok." Venom looked behind her after Lilly had responded. Z-9 was still looking at stuff.

"Come on." Venom said.

"Oh, coming."

"Hey, look at the corners!" they heard Lilly say.

"HEY! Wait for us!" Venom shouted, running back behind one of the corners. She ran around all of them until she came to the last room. She saw Lilly, standing in front of the portal.

"Isn't this awesome, or what?" she said.

"Cool! But, where does it go?"

"I guess we'll find out…"

"WHAT?" Z-9 shouted.

"Hey, what if Marvin got in there?" Lilly asked.

"I guess it's really the only thing that could have happened." Venom agreed.

"Ok, who's first?"

"Not me!" Z-9 said.

"I'll go first, but, you guys are following right behind me, right?"

"Yep!" Lilly said.

"Fine. Venom's not going without me." Z-9 agreed.

"Cool! See ya there or wherever!" Venom jumped through the portal.

"I'm next!" Lilly shouted. She jumped through it as well. Z-9 did the same.

_Meanwhile…_

Dodgers & Cadet were at a restaurant.

"Hey, Cadet! You stheen that Martian runt around lately?"

"N-No."

"Well, let's convincthe I.Q. to go with usth to go sthee her!"

"Her?"

"I mean him."

"Ok." Cadet said, confused.

"NO, JOHNSON! DODGERS TOOK MY BANANA! AGAIN!" they heard I. Q. yell from his office.

"Hey, I.Q., Wanna come to Marsth with usth?"

"No, Dodgers. And give me back my banana."

"Sorry, I ate it! So, Wanna go, or not?"

"Oh, whatever! But, just for a little bit."

_Later, on Mars…_

"No, I actually haven't seen the Commander today. In fact, I locked onto his signal. He's not on Mars or Earth. He's on an unknown planet." the queen explained to I.Q., Star Johnson, Dodgers & Cadet.

"Oh, w-well, could you come with us? We don't want to get lost." Cadet asked.

"I suppose."

_Later…_

One of the Martian ships landed next to Venom's ship, which was still there. Dodgers' ship landed on the other side of it.

"Hey, his ship is here. So, he must be in there." Cadet said.

"Ok. Let's go." the queen said. They walked into the strange building, which didn't actually look like a building. It looked more like a hide out.

"Ok, so, where is he?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

"I d-don't know…" Cadet replied.

"OH, MARTIAN! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Dodgers yelled.

"SHH!" everyone else said. They all walked in a group down the halls & around a few corners.

"W-Wow…" Cadet said when they came into the last room.

"I know! Check out thisth fuzzy pillow!" Dodgers said.

"C-Captain, we must be careful. And look at that!" Cadet said, pointing to the portal at his last sentence.

"AWESOME!" Dodgers shouted.

"Do you think that's where Commander went?" the queen asked.

"It has to be unless he some how found another exit." I.Q. pointed out.

"I suppose. We'd better go, too, then." the queen said.

"Are you sure?" Cadet asked.

"I suppose. After all, I still have to find Lilly & Venom as well."

"Ok, then, who's first?"

"Not me!" I.Q. said.

"I'll go firstht!" Dodgers said, waving his hand in the air.

"N-Knock yourself out…" Cadet said.

"Ok." Dodgers picked up a piece of wood & smashed it on his head & fell over.

"Not literally!" Cadet said.

"Well, I guess I'm going first." Star Johnson said.

"Go, Johnson!" I.Q. said. He picked up Dodgers & through him into the portal. He jumped right in after him.

"I g-guess I go after C-Captain Dodgers." Cadet said. He jumped through the portal as well. The queen & I.Q. did the same.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**R & R, please! Tee hee!**


	10. Separation

**Hope you like this chapter! I love the two songs I out in it! The first one is "Bad Boy" by Cascada. The other is "One More Night", also by Cascada.**

**Bye!**

_In the next dimension…_

X-2 & Lilly were on top of each other.

"Heh, heh!" X-2 said.

"You can get off me, now." The queen, Star Johnson & I.Q. were already standing up. Dodgers was on top of the Cadet. And Venom was on top of Z-9.

"C-Captain, you can get off me, now." Dodgers was clinging to him.

"AAHH!" Dodgers replied. Venom was upside down on Z-9's head.

"Why is everything upside down in this world?" she asked.

"Um… you are upside down…" Z-9 replied.

"I'm upside down?" Venom turned herself around. "Hey, you're right!"

"No kidding." I.Q. said.

"Ok, then. Oh & I found the Commander." Venom said.

"Uh… I'm right here." X-2 said.

"Ok, then. So, what do we do, now?"

_Meanwhile…_

Reesa was sitting on her bed.

"I wonder where Marvin is." she said. She got up & looked out her window.

"Hmm…" she got up & ran out of the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Coni was at her house, watching the TV. She turned on the news.

"_It has been recently in that Captain Star Johnson, Duck Dodgers, Dr. IQ. Hi & Dodgers' Cadet have disappeared." _Walter Carbonite said.

"Uh oh. I wonder…" Coni said.

"_We've also received news that Martian Commander X-2, his Cadet & the queen of Mars have also gone missing." _he added.

"Uh oh. I'd better go find them!" Coni said.

"_There last signal was recorded at an unknown planet. Then, it disappeared."_

"I'm going to find them!" Coni said. She switched the TV off & ran out of her living room.

_Meanwhile…_

Dodgers was still clinging to Cadet.

"C-C-Captain, you can get down, now. There's nothing here." Cadet said.

"That'sth what YOU think!" Dodgers replied, pointing to a rock. Cadet just glared.

"Th-That's a rock, Captain. I mean, I think we may be the only ALIVE things here."

"Th-There aren't any ducksth here, are there?"

"No. Nothing lives here."

"How do you know?"

"L-Look around, Captain." Venom turned herself back upside down.

"So, what do we do, since we're here?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, you can get off of my head…" Z-9 said.

"Oh, I'm not sure why, but, I think I hurt my ankle on the way down or landing…"

"Oh, well, then, come here." Venom let herself fell back. Z-9 held her in his arms.

"I feel great!" Venom said.

"Good." Venom leaned back & closed her eyes, feeling very comfortable once more. Dodgers got down off of Cadet. Cadet brushed himself off. Venom sighed, happily.

"I love this…" she said.

"You love what?" Dodgers asked, annoyed about being in this place.

"I love being in Z-9's arms…"

"WHAT? I'm Duck Dodgersth! And I demand you--"

"C-Captain, leave her alone. Look how happy she is…" Cadet said. They looked at Venom, who was half asleep in Z-9's arms.

"Aw, how cute! Now, if you Martiansth don't mind, I'd like to go home!"

"Well, actually, we don't mind. I want to go home, too. But, how?" the queen said.

"I don't know. Just fly back through that thing."

"Yes, but, where is it?" They all looked around & realized that the queen was right. The portal was no where in sight.

"Wow… we must have landed far away from it. Or, maybe it moved." Lilly said, getting up. X-2 got up, too.

"You know, surprisingly, I feel ok, now." he said.

"Well, Marv, that's good to hear." Lilly replied. Venom was still sleeping. Z-9 crossed his legs & let her sleep more.

"Venom sthure loves to sthleep, doesn't sthe?" Dodgers asked.

"Well, you might say that…" Venom replied, barely awake.

"What? Are you sthick?"

"No… I love being where I am…"

"Well, where'sth that? Thisth ugly placthe?"

"What ugly place?"

"THISTH!" Dodgers threw his arms into the air, looking into a big green sky. It was dark, but, yet, it was light because of a big moon shining all around. The sky had various shades of nothing but green in it. From black to lime green.

"Well… it's not that bad…"

"You aren't even looking!"

"I don't have to, because I know I'm safe…"

"And how?"

"Think about it…" Venom kept her eyes closed & relaxed.

"Guys, don't look, now, but, we've got company." Dodgers said.

"I don't see anything." Lilly said. Then, a green portal, the same as the one from the world they'd came from, opened & let out two figures, then, it closed all the way up. They landed on X-2.

"Owe…" X-2 said.

"Whoa… where on Mars are we?" one said. Lilly helped her off. It was Coni. Reesa was with her.

"Reesa? Coni? Why are you two here? Owe…" X-2 said.

"I don't know. Coni said that your signals were gone & I came to find you." Reesa replied, getting off of him. X-2 stood up & brushed himself off.

"What happened to you?" Reesa asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know…" X-2 replied.

"I Wanna know."

"Ok. Drake Darkstar & 4 other villains attacked me."

"THEY DID?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Reesa looked over at Venom, still sleeping in Z-9's lap.

"What on Earth is she doing?"

"Um… she's sleeping…" X-2 replied.

"But, why is she--"

"It's a long story."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Venom stretched & yawned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep again." Lilly replied.

"Wow… this is comfortable spot, huh?"

"You tell me."

"It is."

"Well, then, it is. Now, you gonna get up & walk with us?"

"Well, like I said before, my leg hurts."

"Ok."

"Here, get in my arms. I'll carry you." Z-9 said.

"Thank you." Venom replied. She climbed up & sat there.

"Good, now, let's get going." Lilly said.

_Later…_

Dodgers, Cadet, I.Q., Star Johnson, Lilly, X-2, Tyr'ahnee, Z-9 & Venom, Coni & Reesa were all walking through the land that seemed to go on forever.

"This place creeps me out!" Dodgers said.

"Same here." Lilly said.

"Yeah, it looks like a tornado's gonna form when I look over there." Coni said, looking behind them. They saw a huge cloud, with a little green hue to fit with the sky, stacking up really tall.

"Wow, it's like spiking up like an explosion." Lilly said.

"Yeah… a very, very big one." Coni said.

"Eh, let's just go. If we're far away from it, it can't hurt us."

"I… suppose…" Coni was still scared of the cloud, which looked to be rising a little, tiny bit every time she looked at it. Venom was lying back, but, staying awake. She put her arms behind her head & neck & sighed, happily.

"I sthould have brought sthome lunch!" Dodgers said.

"M-M-Me, too." Cadet agreed. Venom sighed. Then, she looked up at Z-9.

"Z-9, I'm hungry. Does anyone have anything to eat?" she said.

"I don't know."

"Dodgers, did you bring one of your huge sub sandwiches?" Venom shouted, looking around to Dodgers.

"Sorry, Martian! I don't have anything to eat!"

"Maybe, I.Q. brought something." Cadet suggested.

"I would have if I'd had expected to be away from my office for more than two hours!"

"Well, I hate to throw you off schedule!" Dodgers said.

"Whatever!" Venom looked around.

"Is there water anywhere here?" she asked. She didn't see anything. She saw plants, but, that was it. A few plants & a few hills. And of course, the sky & the clouds.

"I d-don't know." Cadet said.

"I don't like it here…." Venom said.

"Well, you're not the only one…" Dodgers said. Venom got down.

"I feel ok, now. I'll walk a little. I Wanna see what Commander is doing." she said. She walked to Lilly, X-2 & Reesa.

"Hey, Marvin, you haven't said much, either. What up?" Lilly asked.

"I… just don't like it here, either… it's very creepy & I'm very confused of the way I even got here…" X-2 replied.

"What is that?" Reesa asked.

"Some one… or… something… forced me threw…"

"How?" Lilly asked.

"It threatened me…"

"Oh. Well, I guess we'd better find some shelter." Reesa said.

"Hey, guys. What up?" Venom asked. X-2 looked up.

"Look!" he shouted. There was what looked like a meteor. It was heading straight for us.

"OH NO!" Lilly yelled.

"Everyone, there's a meteor heading for us!" Reesa shouted. Z-9 turned around to see Venom & the others behind him. Venom looked around, too. Then, the whole place began shaking.

"UH OH!" Venom yelled. She looked around. See saw Z-9. She started running. Then, the meteor hit right between them.

"AAHH!" Venom screamed at the sight of the huge rock, on fire, in front of her. It caused the land to crack & it separated the ground into parts. Lilly jumped to the side where X-2 & Reesa were just in time.

"WOO! That was close!" she said.

"Time to start running!" Reesa said. They all began running away from the meteor. Venom looked at it. She was scared, so, she ran the other direction. Coni & Z-9 were on the other side. The queen, I.Q. & Star Johnson were on another part. Then, the shaking finally stopped. But, by the tike it has stopped, Venom, Reesa, X-2 & Lilly were out of sight & the hole & cracks were so big, that, no one could get across.

"What just happened?" the queen asked.

"Aw, Pellets!" Coni said.

_Later…_

Lilly, X-2 & Reesa were walking.

"Aw man! Now, how are we gonna get back to the others & how are we gonna get all on the same part?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but, for now, let's just hope no one was hurt…" X-2 said.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Well, let's find… look! A cave!" Reesa said, pointing at her last sentence.

"Oh, cool! We can sleep there if it gets too dark." Lilly said. They all ran to it. They came inside.

"We should be safe here." Reesa said.

"At least until a meteor strikes again. But, this should be a safe place to sleep." X-2 said.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom was sitting against a very large rock, which looked like a mountain, but, not as big & a hill, but, it was made completely of rock. She sighed.

"Why was I separated alone?" she asked herself. She looked up. Then, she climbed up the rock. When she made it to the top, she looked around. What she saw was quite a view for her. The land went on, but, there was another very large rock in the background. She sat down, letting her feet dangle from the side. She thought of a song she had heard one time. She wasn't sure it had the best words ever, but, it was still an ok song. She loved the beat.

**Remember the feelings**

**Remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I felt**

**Be my bad boy be my man**

**Be my weekend lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy be my man**

**Be my weekend lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

**Bad Boy!**

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time**

**You just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a**

**Girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you**

**How to go on**

**Be my bad boy be my man**

**Be my weekend lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad Boy**

**Be my man**

**Be my weekend lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my Bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

**(Instrumental solo)**

Venom continued sitting there. She thought of other songs she liked. She sang 'One More Night' by Cascada in her head.

**You are all I can remember**

**After all that we've been through**

**Forever in my hear****t**

**Now I'm through**

**A****nd June feels like November**

**Some can't believe it's true**

**Too long we've been apart**

**One More Night**

**I Wanna be with you**

**Where I Wanna hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**Don't leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**One More Night**

**I Wanna be with you**

**Where I Wanna hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**Don't leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**Why can't true love be forever**

**Why did my dream explode**

**The day you went away**

**Cause I won't keep the spell together**

**I wish you well of hope**

**And girl from yesterday**

**One More Night**

**I Wanna be with you**

**Where I Wanna hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**Don't leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

**One More Night**

**I Wanna be with you**

**Where I Wanna hold you tight**

**It feels so right, tonight**

**Don't leave it up to you**

**And I think the time is right to stop the fight**

Venom sat there. Then, she stood up.

"I'm gonna find the others." she said. She climbed down & ran the direction she had come from.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Reunited With You

**EEP! I love this chapter! And I LOVE this couple!!**

**Z-9: Well, I still loath Dodgers...**

**Dodgers: You LOVE me??**

**XDDDDD! PS. I'm dedicating this chapter to Venom & Z-9! They really love each other! MEEP!**

Venom was still running towards where she last came. She ran & ran. She finally came to the hole left by the meteor, which was still there. She looked around. She couldn't find a way across the hole that the meteor had left. She looked at the thinnest spot in it, which had to be at least three feet wide. She looked down & saw nothing because of how deep it was. She backed away & tried to remember which part Z-9 & Coni were on. She wanted to be with her friends, but, not as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Hmm… Aw, darn it! I can't remember!" she said. Then, she looked around & remembered which way she was looking when she had been separated from everyone else. She walked to the corner where she had been when they meteor had crashed right in front of her. She walked around it & found her path.

"Well, then, if it landed like this, this is my path." she said. She backed up as far as she could she the hole. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She made it to the very edge of the hole before jumping across, just barely landing on the ground when she made it to the other side. She grabbed the ledge on the other side, stopping herself from falling. She then climbed up & looked at the other side.

"Well, I'm here. May as well go wherever it is I would go if I were on this side. And that's this way!" she said. She ran the direction she had just jumped towards & decided not to stop until she found some one she knew.

_Meanwhile…_

Coni & Z-9 were still walking. Coni looked around.

"Hmm… you mind if I go see if anyone is still by the hole?" Coni asked.

"Oh, I guess not, but, be careful."

"I will. I'll be right back… I hope…" Coni said. She ran the other direction while Z-9 continued to walk forward. Coni looked right & left.

"Now, which way is it, again?" she asked herself. She decided to go right. She turned & ran to another big rock.

"If I climb that rock, I'll be able to see the hole from there." she said, still running. She made it to the rock & started climbing. When she had finally made it to the top, she looked. She saw much land, but, surprisingly, she didn't see the hole. She looked more. Then, she leaned forward as far as she could. Then, she slipped & she slid down the rock.

"WHOA! WHOA!" she shouted. She landed safely, though. But, she had no way back up.

"Woops." she said.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom continued running. She saw a large hill. She ran to it & made it the top. She continued, but, was almost completely out of breath, so, she ended up falling. She rolled, but, made her balance again, continuing her fast pace. She ran more & came to a rock. It was not huge like most of big rocks there, so, she climbed it without a moment to lose & made it to the top. She slipped & fell. She fell onto the ground, getting a little dirty & got a scratch on her. She got up & kept running. She saw another rock. This one was very big. But, she climbed it, anyway.

"I hope I don't have to go much farther…" she said, still climbing. She made it to the top & noticed that the rock was very steep on the other side. She looked out. She saw something. She squinted long enough to find out that it was Z-9. She leaned forward more.

"HI, Z-9! WHOA!" she yelled, waving her hand in the air. But, then, she fell off of the rock. Z-9 quickly looked behind him at her hollering & saw her falling. He ran to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Z-9 was almost there but, didn't make it in time. She landed right on the ground in front of him with a thud.

"OWE!" she yelled.

"Venom! What happened to you? I thought you were on another part of the ground when that meteor hit!" Z-9 exclaimed.

"I was… but, I jumped across. I barely made it across, but, I did it anyway. I was alone & I decided that I wouldn't stop going for anything until I found you." Venom replied, holding her arm & wincing at her pain. Z-9 picked her up.

"Why did you come all this way to find me?" he asked Venom.

"Because, I wanted to be with you…" Venom replied.

"You… you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! Why would I have come all this way if I didn't mean it?"

"Guess that question made no sense, huh?"

"I don't know, but, now, after running so much, I don't even feel like standing up..."

"Well, I'll carry you along the way."

"Ok." He turned around & started back where he was walking before Venom had shown up. Venom laid there & looked around. She had a few scratches on her & her knee was skinned, but, despite the pain, she didn't care. She was safe again.

"How are we going to fix your knee?" Z-9 asked her.

"I don't know, but, it doesn't matter. I am safe with you again…" Venom replied. Z-9 & Venom both smiled at each other. Venom was right about what she had said. And they both knew it. Venom rolled over a little & closed her eyes, knowing how easy it would be to sleep where she was.

"_There's no where else I'd rather be, than here…" _she thought.

"_There's no one else I'd rather be with, than her…" _Z-9 thought. Venom, now only half awake, thought of a song that seemed to fit with her moments with Z-9.

**I'm waiting for the night drifting away**

**On the waves of my dreams to another day**

**I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds**

**T****he winds blowing still and catching my doubts**

**I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream**

**An illustrated scene descends in the sleep**

**We're playing for the fights emotional games**

**I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

**I'm waiting for the night**

**Drifting away**

**On the waves of my dreams to another day**

**I'm standing on a hill**

**And beyond the clouds**

**The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts**

**I'm watching all the flowers dying away**

**Inheated breath of life at the dawning day**

**I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face **

**The sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace**

**A neverending dream...**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

Venom had never felt, in her life, that she was more safe & loved.

_Meanwhile…_

Coni walked around, looking for a way back to where she had come from. She walked down past the rock, which seemed to go on forever until she came to corner, coming around it, she saw a crack & realized that she had crossed a line when she had fell over the rock.

"Whoa… maybe, I can find the others." she said. She walked on & on.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom was still sleeping in Z-9's arms. They were now in a cave, where there was a fire next to them, keeping Venom warm. She opened her eyes.

"Z-9, where did Coni go?" she asked.

"She said she was going to see if anyone was still by the big hole left by the meteor." Z-9 replied.

"Oh… well, as we are, I hope everyone else is ok, too. I was very lonely until I found you."

"Actually, since Coni left, so was I."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Aw, I-- OH!"

"What?"

"My knee hurts badly when I move…"

"Oh… well… I'll find some way to help you… this place has no sign of life besides plants. And I'm surprised they are alive…"

"Me, too. I mean, there's no food here, no water, no nothing…"

"I know… I wonder if anything else is here besides us."

"And the others…"

"Right."

"Well… I don't know……… but… I hope if there is… it's nothing evil…"

"Oh, I'm sure there's nothing else here…"

"Well, that's good to hear…"

"Venom, you are so… beautiful…"

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…"

"Wow… we've known each other for a few days & I feel as if I've known you forever…"

"I feel the same for you…"

"Cool… well, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Well, I'll let you get to sleep, first."

"Ok. I'll go to sleep, now, but, you have to promise to wake me up if something happens."

"I will."

"Ok, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Venom." Venom started humming the chorus of "A Neverending Dream" by "Cascada".

"Venom?" Z-9 asked. Venom turned to him & sat up, singing.

**I'm waiting for the night drifting away**

**On the waves of my dreams to another day**

**I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds**

**The winds blowing still and catching my doubts**

She got closer to him.

**I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream**

**An illustrated scene descends in the sleep**

**We're playing for the fights emotional games**

**I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame**

She sat back down, looking at him.

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

Venom thought of the instrumental solo in her head. Then, she leaned towards him, signing in her own pretty voice.

**I'm watching all the flowers dying away**

**Inheated breath of life at the dawning day**

**I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face **

**The sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace**

Venom thought of this part in her head.

**A neverending dream...**

Then, she sang, getting closer to Z-9.

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

At this last chorus, she leaned on him & looked up at him.

**A Neverending dream, a dream of you**

**I believe I received a sign of you**

**Tonight I want to hide my feelings too**

**As you do and I want to be with you**

"Do you like my singing?"

"Oh, you know I do…"

"Thanks…"

"What other love songs do you know?" Venom closed her eyes as if to be thinking about something. Then, she began singing again.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side**

"Do... You like it?" Venom asked.

"It reminds me of the way I feel about you…" Z-9 replied.

"Thank you…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! :)**


	12. Venom & Sassy's Official Meowing Contest

**Well, last chapter for tonight. Hope you like it!**

_That night…_

Venom was sleeping next to the fire, which had recently burned out except for a few sparks that were still lit. Z-9 was sleeping next to her. She was in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

_Meanwhile…_

X-2, Lilly & Reesa were also sleeping. X-2 opened his eyes. Then, he sat up, barely awake. He looked around, then, he laid back down & fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

The queen of Mars, Star Johnson & I.Q. Hi were still walking around in the dark night.

"Dodgers is probably going to expect a promotion when we get back home!" I.Q. said.

"That sounds like what Commander wants…" the queen said.

"Really? Well, we might be able to find some shelter if we--" I.Q. was cut off when the queen shouted,

"Look!" She pointed to what looked like a small cave.

"Well, we found it." I.Q. said. They all walked in & I.Q. grabbed some wood from the ground.

"Now, anyone want hotdogs?" he asked.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom was still asleep. She could barely hear a sound, coming from outside the cave. It sounded like the rustle of bushes. Her eyes shot open. She heard it again. She sat up. There it was again.

"H-Hello?" she said, realizing there was an echo in the cave from her voice.

"Is… someone there?" she asked. She heard the rustling again. She turned around & woke Z-9 up.

"Z-9, wake up!" she said.

"What?"

"Shh! Listen… do hear that?" The rustling started again.

"Oh, it's probably just a cat…"

"Um… we're on who-knows-where planet, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… wait, what's that?"

"I mean, you so yourself that there probably wasn't anything here. Besides, how could a cat survive unless… SASSY!" Venom said. She saw X-2 & Lilly's cute red cat come into the cave, which was now completely dark. Sassy came in & let Venom pet her. She purred.

"Sassy… how did you get here?" Venom asked, as if Sassy could have understood her.

"Meow, Meow, Meow…" was Sassy's reply. Sassy saw Z-9 & climbed on top of his head.

"Tee hee! She likes you!" Venom said.

"Meow?"

"What?"

"Well, it would seem so…" Z-9 said.

"You surprised?" Venom asked, giggling. Sassy jumped down & got comfortable next to Venom.

"Hm-hm! Well, that explains your cat!" Venom said. Sassy looked around. She didn't seem to like the place she in, but, she fell asleep, anyway, knowing that Venom would protect her.

"Well, I guess we can go back to sleep, now." Venom said.

"I suppose we can… what a cute cat!" Z-9 replied.

"Thanks! Lilly picked her out."

"Well, goodnight, Venom."

"Goodnight, Z-9. Goodnight, Sassy!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"I already said that!" said Venom, playing around.

"Meow, Meow!"

"Goodnight…"

"Meow…" Sassy yawned.

_Later, close to dawn…_

Venom at up, looking out at the pretty place. She knew it wasn't anywhere she'd want to be, but, it was pretty in the mornings.

"Hmm…" she said. She got up from her seat & walked out into the sun.

"It seems that it's only creepy here at night…" she said to herself. Sassy trotted next to her.

"Meow?" she asked, stretching.

"Yes, my knee is fine." Venom replied, playing with her again.

"Meow, Meow, Meow."

"I know." Venom pretended to understand her.

"Meow, Meow?"

"Yes."

"Meow."

"REALLY!"

"Meow…" Venom laughed. She stepped forward. She looked down at her knee, knowing it needed to be cleaned up.

"_But, with what?" _she wondered.

"Meow." Sassy said. Sassy ran inside. Venom looked out.

"I want to go for a walk, but, I'm not leaving this place… there's no telling what can happen even two feet from where I'm standing…" she said to herself. She walked back into the cave & sat down. She pulled up her pants & looked at her knee. It was dry, but, still, it should have been cleaned up when it was wet. But, she had nothing to clean up with.

"Well, I can live with it until we get home." she said.

"Meow?"

"Sassy, you are so cute!" Sassy looked at her as if to be begging.

"Sorry, Sassy, we didn't bring any food."

"Meow?"

"Sorry…" Venom shrugged. But, then, she regretted thinking of food. She was very hungry, herself. She sighed.

"I'm hungry, too, Sassy." she said.

"Meow."

"I know."

"Meow!"

"Sassy…"

"Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow!" Venom repeated, added another 'meow'.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow……………………" Sassy just watched as she continued meowing.

_Meanwhile…_

Reesa, X-2 & Lilly were already up, walking once more.

"I wish I had my ship. Then, we'd be a whole lot better off!" X-2 said.

"Yeah, then, we could find the others…" Lilly said.

"And, we could--………." Reesa began. She stopped. Lilly & X-2 bonked into her from behind.

"Hey! What gives?" Lilly asked.

"That does…" Reesa said, pointing to no other than Commander X-2's ship!

"O-kay…" X-2 said.

"It was have gotten sucked in here." Lilly said.

"Well, let's go find the others with it!" Reesa said.

"Ok." X-2 said. They all ran to the ship & ran inside.

"X-25? You here?" X-2 asked.

"HI!" X-25's voice shouted.

"Oh, there you are."

"Hi, Commander! Short time, no see!" X-25 said. Then, she started laughing.

"Yeah, uh, same here. Come on. Scan as much area as you can for the others in the group & then set a course for each location!" X-2 said.

"Yes, Commander." Then, the ship pulled up & few into the sky.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom & Z-9 were sitting just outside the cave, watching the sun rise. Sassy was sitting there next to them. Venom was sitting in Z-9's lap.

"Hey, watch this! Meow!" she said.

"Meow, Meow!" Sassy replied.

"Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow………….."

"Meow, Meow…" Sassy meowed as if to say,

"Whatever…" When Venom was finally done out-meowing Sassy, she & Z-9 started laughing.

"That's funny!" Z-9 said.

"I know! And watch this! Meow, Meow!"

"Meow?"

"Meow, Meow. Meow. Meow, Meow."

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow."

"Meow."

"Meow-Meow…" They both laughed again. Then, they saw X-2's large ship land by the cave.

"How could Commander's ship be here?" Venom asked. It landed & X-2, Lilly & Reesa came running out.

"Venom, Z-9, are you guys………." X-2 began. He looked at Venom, who appeared fine, except for her wounds from yesterday.

"………ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Why?" Venom replied.

"Well, you… look as if… you were…"

"Oh, that. I jumped the crack & ran a lot yesterday. And by a lot, I mean A LOT."

"Well, how did running skin your knee?"

"Well, first, I jumped the crack, which did nothing. Then, I ran over a rock & got a scratch on me. Then, I climbed a rock & saw Z-9. When I hollered, I fell off of the rock, which happened to be very steep, & skinned by knee & scratched my self up. Oh, & I tore my pants."

"So… what were you running from?"

"Oh, I wasn't running FROM anything. I decided not to stop running until I found Z-9."

"Okay…"

"So, you guys need a lift?" Lilly asked.

"Sure. And maybe, I can find something in our ship that can help me with my knee…"

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

_Later…_

The ship was flying again. Inside, Venom & Sassy were having a meowing contest.

"Meow!" Venom said, starting it.

"Meow, Meow!" Sassy replied.

"Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow………………………" Sassy just looked in the middle of her eyes, as if to say,

"Typical!"

"Venom, come here, please." Z-9 said.

"Coming." Venom said. She got up & ran to him, but, tripped because of her knee.

"Owe…"

"Venom, here." Z-9 picked her up & put her in his lap.

"Ok, so… what is it?" Venom asked.

"Um… I was going to clean up your knee."

"Oh, ok." X-2 & Lilly was sitting over by Sassy, once again, playing "Go Fish".

"Got any dogs?" X-2 asked.

"Go fish."

"Got any birds?"

"Go fish."

"Got any cats?"

"Right here." Lilly picked up Sassy & handed her to him. They both started laughing as hard as they could.

Over by Z-9 & Venom's chair, Z-9 just finished wrapping up Venom's knee.

"Thanks…" she said. Then, she could feel her stomach growling. "Oh, & that reminds me, I'm still hungry…"

"Well, then, I'm sure there's got to be something in here." Z-9 said.

"Hey, Commander?" Venom asked, looking around the chair.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to keep food on this ship?"

"Oh, sure. It's down the hallway."

"Thanks." Venom jumped down, only to trip & fall over.

"Owe…"

"Here, let me come with you…" Z-9 offered.

"Oh, thanks…" Venom got up & brushed herself off. She & Z-9 held hands & they walked down the hall way together.

"Got any fishes?"

"Go fish."

"Got any fishes?"

"HEY! I just asked you that!"

"I'm only kidding! Here." Lilly replied, giggling. They both laughed.

_In the hall way…_

Venom hummed a little tune on the way down.

"Venom, what are you humming?" Z-9 asked.

"I'm humming 'One More Night'."

"Oh."

"Well, here's the room, I think." Venom said. She opened up a door to reveal lots of food. "Yep, I'd say this is it."

_Later…_

Venom was sitting down next to Sassy. X-2 & Lilly were still playing "Go Fish".

"Got any cats?" Lilly asked.

"Go fish."

"Meow!" Sassy said.

"Meow!" Venom replied.

"Meow!"

"Meow!"

"Got any…" Lilly began.

"Meow!" she heard Venom say.

"…Meows?" Lilly finished. Then, she giggled.

"That was funny!" X-2 said. They both laughed.

"Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!"

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, ………………………" Sassy, once, gave herself a "Typical" look. Venom laughed.

"This is fun!" she said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**SO FUNNY & CUTE! Well, hope you liked it! Again, I loved writing the last chapter! And, I'll have the next one up tomorrow. Also, it's good to see there being reunited again, huh?**

**Hmm... I tat I tah a flea! I did! I did tah a flea! LOL! XD I really did, actually.**


	13. Mysteries In the Ship

**Okay, I know, this is short chapter. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to fit the subject of this chapter. Also, I've got some very cute/dramatic/love scenes coming up soon. Depends on when I'm satisfied with wrapping it up. So, then, it should take me more chapters.**

Venom sat there still.

"I can't wait to find the others!" she said.

"Me, neither." Lilly agreed.

"Speaking of which, I hope my queen is ok…" X-2 said.

_Meanwhile…_

The queen, I.Q. & Star Johnson were walking. They saw X-2's ship land in front of them. Venom came half way out of the door.

"Need a lift?" she asked. Then, she fell over again. Z-9 came out & picked her up.

"What on Mars are you doing, Venom?" the queen asked, shocked.

"What? Do you not want to be rescued?" Venom asked, in an obvious voice.

"No, I mean, why does it seem obvious that you aren't going to blow him into smithereens?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Of all do respect, my queen. Please figure it out. You'll see when you get a few minutes on the ship. So, what are you guys waiting for? Food? We got some!"

"O-kay…… let's go… I guess…"

"What wrong?"

"I think I know what's wrong & I don't want to disappoint you."

"O-kay…" They all walked into the ship. Then, it pulled off of the ground & took off.

_Inside…_

Venom was relaxing in Z-9's lap again. The queen was confused, still about her attitude towards him. She opened one eye & looked at the queen.

"Still can't figure it out?"

"Um… no…"

"Ok." Venom closed her eyes again.

"My queen, I'm so happy to see you!" X-2 yelled, hugging her.

"Commander, are you…"

"Sorry!"

"No, I mean, are you STILL in love with me?"

"Well……" X-2 put his arms behind his back & looked at Reesa. "Do… you want me to be?"

"Well…."

"Um… if not, you're lucky…"

"Ok." Reesa said.

"Um… this is nothing, Reesa…."

"Oh, I get it!" the queen said.

"Uh… yeah… heh, heh!" Venom jumped down.

"BRB." she said to Z-9.

"What's that mean?" Z-9 asked.

"Be right back."

"Oh… I knew that…"

"Sure you did! Tee hee!" Venom walked down the halls.

_A few seconds later…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Venom's voice echoed through the ship. X-2, Lilly, Reesa, the queen, Star Johnson, Z-9 & even Sassy ran down the halls to see what was wrong. When they stopped running, they saw Venom, sitting on the floor, in front of a dark room in the ship, breathing hard. She had a look on her face, as if to be truly frightened & had just gotten away from something that had been chasing her. She had her hand on her heart, breathing really hard. Z-9, X-2 & Lilly noticed a scratch on her face.

"Venom! What happened?" Z-9 exclaimed.

"S-Something reached out of that room & grabbed me…"

"What?" Lilly shouted. X-2 was behind her, shivering, already. Lilly glared at him, but, quickly turned her attention back to Venom.

"What grabbed you?" she asked, curious.

"I… don't know…"

"How did you get that scratch?"

"It's claw scratched me in the face when I broke free. It tried its best not to let go, so it scraped before it did."

"It?"

"Well, it wasn't anyone I know, so, I don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Well, are you still scared?"

"I'm frightened! That's never happened before!" Venom practically yelled.

"Venom! Calm down!" Z-9 said, leaning next to her.

"S-Sorry… I'm scared… I don't know anything about this world & maybe it could be the reason that happened. If we were in our own dimension, maybe, I would feel better about being grabbed by something. I'd know it was an enemy of ours & not… something… I don't know who… or what it was…" Z-9 picked her up, stood up & she sat in his arms.

"I'm beginning to feel better, now…" she said.

"Why?" Z-9 asked.

"I always feel safe here." Venom leaned against him, closing her eyes, trying to forget her troubles.

"Aw… isn't that cute?" Lilly asked.

"I get it, now…" the queen said.

"Well, let's go see what it was." Star Johnson suggested.

"Ok." X-2 said, still shivering behind Lilly at Venom's story. Z-9 opened the door back up to the room Venom had been almost dragged into. Venom got as close to him as she could. Z-9 turned on the light. It was revealed that… there was nothing there.

"This world is strange…" Venom said.

"I don't understand, though, why were you so freaked out?" Z-9 asked her.

"Because, nothing could have gotten in & out of the ship through this room."

"That's a good point…"

"Ya' think?" Venom asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, let's just pretend it never happened. And if it happens again, then, we can worry."

"Ok……"

"Oh, & let's get that scratch cleaned up."

"Ok." they all walked back to the control room. Everyone except Z-9 & Venom continued what they were doing before. Venom sat in the chair, waiting for Z-9 to get back with the first aid kit. She sat there for about two minutes. Then, he came back. He picked Venom up, sat down & let her sit on his lap. He pulled out a wet rag & wiped her face.

"Is there any blood?" Venom asked. Z-9 didn't want to worry her.

"Just… a little bit…" he replied. Venom suspected something, but, she didn't push it. She just sat there, being patient. Finally, Z-9 finished with her face.

"I'm done." he said.

"Ok." Venom turned around & laid back. She sighed, happily. Z-9 smiled because she was happy again.

_Later…_

Dodgers & Cadet were lying on top of each other, snoring. X-2's ship landed by them. Dodgers jumped up.

"AAAHHAA!" he screamed.

"W-What is it, Captain?" Cadet asked, rubbing his eye.

"There'sth an enemy sthip here!" Dodgers yelled.

"What?" Venom came out, acting dizzy.

"Want a ride, ducky boy?" she asked.

"What'sth with you?" Dodgers asked.

"I'm tired."

"Ok. Well, let'sth get in, Cadet."

"Come on! WHOA! UH! Not again!" Venom fell over again. Dodgers ran inside, almost right over her. Cadet helped her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go inside." they went in & the ship pulled up & flew off.

_Later…_

Venom was sitting on the right arm of Z-9's chair.

"Hey, check this out! One time, Dodgers threw a pie at me! I dodged & said, 'Nice dodging, Dodgers!' Then, the pie hit a mirror, bounced off & I ducked. Then, it hit Dodgers in the face!" she said, giggling.

"I heard that!" Dodgers shouted. But, by then, Venom & Z-9 were both laughing.

"I heard that!" Venom mimicked. Dodgers got up & tired to get to her, only to have the Cadet pull him back. Venom got down.

"I'll be right back…" she said.

"Ok." Z-9 replied. She began walking down the halls, but, then, she immediately stopped & turned around.

"Um… Z-9?"

"Yes?"

"Can… you come with me?"

"Sure." Z-9 got up & followed Venom down the halls. Venom walked into Dodgers' bathroom & closed the door. A couple seconds later, she burst out, shutting the door & breathing hard.

"What is it, Venom?" Z-9 asked.

"What on MARS does he do in that bathroom?" she shouted.

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing…"

"What?"

"I'M going in my pants!"

"So, what do you do?"

"I have NO idea!" Z-9 giggled.

"Come on." he said.

"Ok."

"Say, Venom, why did you want me to come with you to the bathroom?"

"I was scared that thing might come back…"

"Oh…"

"In fact, just thinking about that experience makes my skin crawl!" Venom shivered.

"Well, it's all over, now."

"At least _for_ now…" They walked back into the control room.

"Stho, what'sth up?" Dodgers asked as Venom passed.

"Your bathroom's up… & I mean WAY up…" Venom replied.

"And what'sth that sthupposthed to mean?"

"It means, IT STINKS!"

"Whatever."

"You know, you also make my skin crawl!"

"Right back at ya', sthisthter!" Venom rolled her eyes at his last comment.

"Say, w-what happened to your face, Venom?" Cadet asked.

"Trust me, you don't Wanna know…"

"Well, could you tell me, anyway?"

"Well… ok… in fact, anyone who wants to know may as well get over here for the details, cause, I only want to look back at this once & only once… unless I must…"

"Ok." Everyone except for Dodgers, I.Q. & Star Johnson got over next to her.

"O-kay… well, here it goes…" she said.

"_I was walking down the hall to go t the bathroom, when I passed the room that was like right before I got there…" she explained._

Venom walked past the door, which opened slightly, catching Venom's attention. She looked behind her & saw nothing. She turned her attention back to the bathroom. As soon as she began walking again, a shadow-like thing shot out of the room from behind her & grabbed her around her face, trying to pull her in. She pulled it down & tried to break free.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She yanked herself forward, letting the thing leave a big scratch on her face & disappearing into the room. The door closed back up. Venom sat there, with her hand on her heart, breathing in & out really, really hard.

_Flashback Ends…_

"What happened next? WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" Dodgers shouted, eager to know.

"You were listening?" Cadet asked.

"Yeah, sthure, why not?"

"What… did happen next, Venom?" Z-9 asked, listening from the chair.

"N-Nothing happened. You guys showed up… well, except for I.Q. And Dodgers & Cadet weren't aboard at the moment… then… Z-9 cleaned up my scratch… &… that's it…"

"That'sth it?" Dodgers asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"Hmm…….. Tell me again! I wasn't listening!"

"But, you just said--"

"Tell me again!"

"NO!"

"What?'

"I said I would only look back once, unless I had to do it again… which sort of makes no sense, now, does it? If you want to hear it again, ask someone who DID pay attention…"

"Fine! I will! Cadet?"

"N-Not now, Captain…" Cadet replied. Venom got up. She looked down & sighed. Then, she turned around & got up in Z-9's lap again.

"Well, that's it." she said.

"What'sth it?" Dodgers asked.

"That's what happened."

"Whatever…" Venom sighed. She laid back & tried to sleep again. Z-9 looked behind the chair. Everyone was still sitting there, as if they still expected more from Venom's story.

"Guys, Venom is tired. Go do… whatever it was you were doing before…" Z-9 said.

"Ok." Dodgers immediately ran down the halls. Everyone else shrugged & walked somewhere where they could mind there own business. Dodgers came running out of he hall way.

"What DO I do in that bathroom?" he asked himself.

"You tell us, moron!" Lilly said.

"Eheheh… I don't know…" Dodgers shrugged.

"Eheheh… ok, then. See ya'!"

"Bya!" Lilly sighed. Over by the chair, Venom slept peacefully. She rolled around. Z-9 smiled.

"_--Sigh--… I love this…" _Venom thought.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Mysteries & Separation

**Yay! Chapter 14 is up! Hope you like it!**

_Later…_

Venom was playing with Sassy. Sassy was sitting in her lap, being brushed.

"Meow!" Sassy jumped down.

"Ok, see ya', Sassy!" Venom said. She then got up & walked down the halls.

"_Well, it didn't grab me last time…" _she thought, still walking. She walked past the door she had not dared to open. However, it opened up itself & once again, the shadow came out & reached for her. She quickly turned around, only to find that it was clinging to her arms, trying to pull her in again. It has a glowing purple aura around it.

"HELP!" she screamed. She looked at the wall, which had a towel bar on it. She tried her best to get to it, using all her strength. She finally reached out for it & grabbed it. The shadow thing was still clinging to her, but, she clung hard to the towel bar. Then, she heard foot steps & the shadow scraped across her arms & went back into the room, closing the door behind it. Venom fell to the ground & everything went black.

_Later…_

Venom slowly opened up her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first. Then, she sat up & it cleared. She looked around her, then, she looked up. Z-9 was sitting over her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell me. I heard you scream." Z-9 replied.

"The… last thing I remember is…" She was holding her head & looked behind her at the door & that's when she remembered it.

"Th-That… thing grabbed me again… it scraped across my arms, then, I must have passed out."

"Well, let's go wrap them up."

"Ok. Oh, & uh… doesn't Dodgers have some kind of door locker or something?"

"I don't know. Ask Dodgers."

"Good point. Let's get out of here."

"Another good point." Z-9 picked her up & walked back into the control room, where Lilly & X-2 were playing "Go Fish" again.

"Got any fishes?" Lilly asked.

"Here." X-2 handed her a fish.

"You always end up with a fish!" Lilly said, giggling. They saw Z-9 & Venom, walking past them & noticed Venom's scratches.

"What happened to Venom?" Lilly asked.

"Please don't ask right now, Lilly." Venom replied, relaxing, trying to forget her fears.

"Ok…" Venom was placed in the chair & she laid there, waiting.

_Later…_

"I don't get it, every time some one comes, it leaves & then, it scratches me." Venom said, while Z-9 wrapped her right arm in doctor tape.

"Me, neither…" Z-9 replied. Dodgers sat over in another chair.

"Thisth placthe isth boring!" he shouted.

"Well, you can live with it till we get home." Lilly said.

"Oh, really? And how?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Dodgers just sat there. Venom looked at Lilly. She looked to be having fun, & no problems. She then turned her attention back to her left arm, which was now being wrapped.

"Why do you think that thing leaves when you come to help me?" she asked, not taking her eyes from her arm.

"I don't know…" Z-9 replied.

"Maybe it knows that you'll kick its butt!" Venom giggled, hoping to lighten the situation she had just been in. They both giggled.

"Why _is_ Venom being attacked?" X-2 asked, still holding his "Go Fish" cards.

"I don't know. There's no telling what else could be here, but, I never expected that." Lilly replied.

"Me, neither."

"Well, I suppose we can come with her next time."

"I suppose." Venom walked to them.

"Hi, can I play?" she asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

"And I can see that your arms are fixed." X-2 pointed out.

"Uh… yeah… they just got scratched… now, they have bandages… so, let's play!"

"Ok." Lilly said. She passed her some cards & she held them up.

"Got any fishes?" she asked.

"Here." X-2 handed her a fish card. Lilly giggled.

"He always ends up with one or two fish…" she said.

"Tee hee! That's funny!" They both giggled.

_Later…_

"So, when are we gonna find Coni?" Venom asked X-2, who was now sitting in a chair.

"Coni! I forgot to find her signal! X-25?" X-2 said.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Scan this place for Coni's signal."

"Yes, Commander."

"Good."

"Ok, then." Venom said, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Ok, then." X-2 repeated. Venom giggled. She got down from her chair.

"I'll be right back… I guess…" she said. She walked towards the hall way & came halfway to the bathroom when she saw the door. She dared not to go farther & backed up.

"Um… could some one come with me?" she asked.

"I will." Z-9 replied.

"Thanks. I knew you would." Venom said. She walked down the halls with him. She made her way to the bathroom. Then, she walked in.

_A few minutes later…_

Venom came out of the bathroom.

"Well, that was almost too much to handle…" she said, her hand over where her nose would be.

"I'll bet." Z-9 replied.

"Tee hee! You go ahead. I'll be thee in a minute. I'm gonna play the piano some."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will." Z-9 got up & walked back into the control room. Venom stood there, watching. Then, she got up & walked towards the piano room. She decided to give it one more shot. She passed the door that the shadow had come out of & grabbed her twice. She didn't look back until she felt something clamp her wrist. She looked behind her & saw the shadow, with its purple aura. She gasped.

"Let go!" she shouted. It just pulled at her.

"I said let go!" She slid towards the door. She turned around & yanked back.

"Let… GO!" she shouted. Another part of the shadow reached out of the room & grabbed her around her face. Then, the part that was grabbing her wrist let go & grabbed under the other part. She could barely breathe, but, she held on the wall, keeping her self from being pulled into the room. However, unless she wanted to suffocate, she had to let go. She did & it pulled her straight in, closing the door behind. She felt everything let go & she gasped for breath. She looked around. Her surroundings were pitch black because the light was off.

"Where am I?" she asked, almost in a whisper. She looked around & realized that nothing was clamping around her any more. So, she ran to the door & tried to open it, only to find that it wouldn't open.

"Hey! What gives!" she said, trying not to show any of her fear towards what had brought her in here.

"Hello! I wanted it locked from the inside when I was OUTSIDE!" she shouted.

_Meanwhile…_

Dodgers was sitting in his chair, sleeping, while he was sitting up. Lilly & X-2 glared at him, then, they returned back to there game.

"Commander, we found Coni." X-25 said.

"Ok. Lilly, will you greet her?" X-2 said.

"Ok." Lilly replied. She ran down the hall way. She stopped & looked into the piano room.

"Hmm…" She walked back to the control room.

"Hey uh… Z-9, where did Venom say she was going next?"

"In the piano room…" Z-9 replied.

"Well, she's not there."

"What?" Z-9 quickly got up from his chair.

"She's not there-- WHOA!" she was spun around when Z-9 ran past her. She stopped spinning & held her head, dizzy.

"Wow… what is it with you other Martians?" she asked, trying not to sound insulting to what was now her kind.

_Outside…_

Coni was sitting against a rock, bored. She saw the ship land in front of her. Lilly walked out.

"Hey, Coni! Sorry for the late lift!" she said.

"Well, it's about time!" Coni said, giggling a bit. She ran into the ship & Lilly ran in after her. The door closed, the ship lifted & took off.

"Well, that's everyone." Lilly said.

"So, where did Z-9 & Venom go?" X-2 asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure there fine." Lilly replied.

_Meanwhile…_

Venom was still locked in the room that the shadow had pulled her into, banging fiercely on the door.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she screamed. She heard something come towards her. She saw nothing, but, she felt it. Something grabbed around her & yanked her to the wall.

"AAHH! Let go!" she yelled. It covered up half her face. She tried to break free, but, couldn't. She looked around & saw nothing, still.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?" _she thought. She closed her eyes, tight & before she knew it, she was released & fell to the ground. The next thing she knew, the light was on, she was sitting on the ground, her eyes still closed. She looked up. She looked around & saw that there had to be no way for anything solid to get into that room & out so fast. Or at all…. She looked up & saw that Z9 was standing in the door way.

"Venom, what happened? Did you lock yourself in here?" he asked. Venom paused, looked around & got tears in her eyes. She got up, ran toward shim & jumped into his arms, causing him to fall back.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Z-9 said.

"I didn't lock myself in here, that thing pulled me in & wouldn't let me out!" she shouted with fear in my voice.

"What thing?"

"That thing that kept grabbing me! It tried to smother me!"

"Well, where is it?"

"I don't know! And I don't want to find out!"

"I get it…"

"You get it? I don't even feel safe going down here by myself or even at all anymore!" Venom practically yelled.

"Hey, come on. Let's go back to the control room." Z-9 lifted her up by her waist. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears of fear. Then, she threw herself forward & wrapped her arms around him, hugging him & still crying. Z-9 hugged her back for a minute, then, he turned off the light & took her to the control room.

_Later…_

Venom was sitting in Z-9's lap. There was no doubt that she was still getting over what had happened, but, she still felt safe, knowing that she was very far away from it. She was also trying to figure out why it had happened.

"_Why does that thing want me?" _she thought. She sat there & then, she turned around.

"Why do you think that thing wants me?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I think it has something to do with this world…"

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, that never happened before. Now, it happens every time you go in there."

"I know & I don't like it at all!"

"I know you don't…"

"You should have seen it…"

"I some way wish I would have…"

"Well, if there's even another time when I even think about going down there again, you'll see it."

"I hope so… but, in another way, I hope it doesn't happen again…"

"Me, too!" Venom leaned forward, trying to forget what had happened. Then, she sat up.

"I think since everyone's here, it's time to do something about this." she said.

"I think so, too, but, what?"

"Well, for one thing, we could find that portal & get out of here."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know… but, who cares? I'm sure Commander's little energy detector thing can fix that."

"O-kay…"

"Well, I have another idea. We can split up & look for it."

"Okay…"

"UH! I'll tell them." Venom said, putting her hand on her forehead. She got down & walked in front of everyone else.

"Listen guys, I have an idea on how to get out of this place." she said. There was a pause.

"And that isth?" Dodgers asked. Venom sighed.

"We split up, find the portal & whoever finds it rounds up the others & takes us through!"

"And?"

"Ok, make it simple. You, Cadet & I.Q. go together! Star Johnson, Tyr'ahnee & Coni go together! Commander, Lilly & Reesa. I'm going with Z-9! Now that I've cleared your groups, is there anything you guys want to say or else we're going NOW!" Venom pointed to each person as she said there name, pointing also to herself & Z-9.

"Uh, yeah, can I have nachos on my team?" Dodgers asked. Venom glared.

"WHATEVER! We're going now! Prepare for evaporation!"

"One question, Venom." X-2 said.

"What?"

"Who gets to take the ship?"

"Well, I don't necessarily need to do to my group, so, you take it because it's your ship."

"Good enough for me." Lilly said.

"Good. LET'S GO!" Venom shouted, pointing into the air.

"Sthince when did you get stho aggressthi--" Dodgers began.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! GO!"

"Outta here!" Dodgers grabbed Cadet & I.Q. & ran down the halls.

"Good. Come on, guys. Get your act together because we must be prepared for anything!" Venom said.

"Got it!" Lilly said. They all ran down the hall way, waiting for Venom & Z-9.

"Venom, I'm not sure about this…" Z-9 said, getting up.

"Why not?"

"Well, what if you get hurt & there's nothing I can do?"

"I don't know. That thing is too much of a coward to try & hurt me when you're around!"

"Hmm… ok, I suppose, but, you have to stay close."

"Ok. And let's bring a little food, just in case it takes too long."

"Ok." they walked down the halls to the evaporator with everyone else.

"Ok, before we go, Commander, I'm not one to act like the high command one, but, my idea is this: if none of us find this thing before two days from now, I want you to contact our signals & get us back here so we can take a break & discuss what we've seen. Okay?" Venom announced.

"Ok." X-2 agreed.

"Ok, thanks. Dodgers, you, Cadet & I.Q. first."

"One question. Why don't we all just go outside & me, Lilly & Reesa say here & look?" X-2 asked.

"Hmm… good point. Why don't we all go to the door? Oh, & I'm bringing a sword, just in case."

"Ok, let's go." They all walked to the hatch.

"X-25, open this hatch." X-2 ordered.

"Yes, Commander." The hatch began opening.

"_This is it. The beginning of a journey with only my partner by my side…" _Venom said to herself. The hatch opened up all the way.

"Ok, let's go." Venom, Z-9, Dodgers, Cadet, I.Q., Star Johnson, Tyr'ahnee & Coni walked out.

"Ok, Commander, bye!" Venom said.

"Bye, Venom." X-2 replied, waving. The hatch closed. The ship pulled up & flew off.

"Ok, guys. Who's going where?" Venom asked.

"Well, I want to go thisth way." Dodgers said.

"You guys go wherever. Decide with your groups. I don't need to here it. I'm going this way……. If it's ok with you, Z-9..."

"It's fine with me." Z-9 said.

"Ok, then, let's go." Venom said. She began walking with Z-9, looking back at the others, who had begun walking there ways. She sighed.

"_I hope I know what I'm doing…" _she thought.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Cool! There gonna find that watcha-ma-call-it! The next one may have some of my planned ideas in it! I have those ones about X-2 & another that I haven't told you about yet! So, stay tuned!**


	15. Walking Through This Dimension

**Hey, there! Duck Dodgersth, here! Just callin' to sthay that thisth chapter'sth all about me!**

**It's not all about you, Dodgers!**

**What do you know, Venom?**

**Well, I know how silly you are!**

**Am not!**

**Whatever, guys... (me) So, I hope you like this chapter. Last one for the night. See ya' tomorrow. Tee hee!**

Venom carried her sword with her along the way, looking back until the others were out of sight. She turned her head forward, letting it move slightly down. She had a look in her eyes as she had just been through a strange & bad experience. Then, she lightened up.

"_When I get home… if we ever get home, that is, I want to write a story based on this strange adventure…" _she thought.

"Venom, something wrong?" Z-9 asked.

"No, I just fear that something bad could happen here…" Venom replied.

"Well, it looks as if it already did."

"You can say that again!"

"Well, what are we looking for?"

"The portal… or anything else strange…"

"Ok."

* * *

X-2, Lilly & Reesa walked through the green terrain. Lilly & Reesa walked ahead, while X-2 stayed behind, looking around with a worried look on his face.

"Marvin, you coming?" Reesa asked, turning around.

"N-No… just… looking…" X-2 replied.

"O-kay…" They continued walking until they heard something zoom by.

"AAHH!" Reesa & Lilly yelled. X-2 was now on top of Reesa's head, shivering.

"Marvin, there's nothing there…" Reesa said.

"I-I n-n-n-knew that…." X-2 stuttered, still shivering. Then, he got down & they continued walking. X-2 heard something zoom by again, as if to be stalking him. He ran behind Lilly.

"Th-This place is… creepy…" he said.

"I know…" Lilly replied. They continued walking. Then, X-2 saw one part of the ground begin turning black.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed, pointing.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Look!" Reesa said, pointing to the black.

"Whoa…" Lilly said. It rose out of the ground to reveal a very large shadow-like creature with glowing blood-red eyes & a purple aura around it. X-2 was shivering like crazy.

"W-W-W-W-What's-s-s th-that?" he stuttered, shivering.

"I don't know…" Lilly replied. The creature glared at X-2 with its red fiery eyes glowing fiercely. He shivered, looking at them. And seemed to be intimidated by it. He backed away, but, his eyes couldn't get away from the creature's eyes. Lilly & Reesa were hugging each other, scared & shivering. After what seemed like forever to X-2, Reesa & Lilly, X-2 was lifted into the air by the creature's invisible powers.

"Find The Gem Of Intrigue & destroy anything that gets in your way…" a dark, low voice shot into his mind. Afterwards, the creature disappeared & X-2 fell to the ground.

"Marvin!" Lilly shouted. She & Reesa ran to him & grabbed his arms, trying to lift him up.

"What happened?" Lilly asked. He lifted his head up to reveal that his eyes were now glowing red. Lilly & Reesa tried to help him up, only to have him kick Lilly to the ground.

"MARVIN! WHAT ON MARS WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled. X-2 just looked at her with rage in his eyes. Lilly gasped. Then, his hands, bawled into fists, began to glow & he let out red fire from them, aiming at Lilly. She quickly got up & flipped into the air, dodging.

"What happened?" Reesa shouted.

"That thing must have hypnotized him!" Lilly shouted. They ran away. X-2 jumped into the air, following them. They hid behind a rock, panting.

"What are we going to do? We either have to out run him or turn him back to normal…" Reesa said.

"I know, but, how?" Lilly asked. X-2 jumped on the top of the rock & tried to blow the red fire at Reesa, only to find Lilly push her out of way, getting out of the way, herself.

"Marvin! What's gotten into you?" she yelled. He just stood there, then, he jumped into the air again. Lilly & Reesa backed up, only to be cornered by a rock. X-2 walked in front of them with his fire ready to destroy anything.

"Marvin, don't you remember us?" Lilly asked.

"Snap out of it!" Reesa shouted. X-2's look deepened. Lilly got tears in her eyes.

"MARVIN, IT'S ME, LILLY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping it would get to him. He stopped & hid eyes opened wide. He stood there for a minute with the name "Lilly" running through his head.

"Why did he stop?" Reesa whispered to Lilly.

"I don't know…" Reesa replied, also whispering. X-2 fell to the ground. Lilly was shocked. He got up & his eyes were black again.

"L-Lilly?" he said.

"OH, Marvin! I knew you couldn't hurt me!" she shouted, hugging him.

"W-What?"

"Don't you remember being hypnotized by that… thing?" Lilly asked.

"N-No… the last thing I remember is… being approached by it…"

"Oh… well, it doesn't matter, now…" Reesa walked to him & hugged him as well. He just stood there & then found himself hugging them both back.

* * *

Venom & Z-9 kept walking through the place. Venom turned around, thinking she had heard something. She saw nothing. She turned back around & continued walking. Then, she turned around again. She saw the portal open in the sky. She gasped & pulled on Z-9's skirt.

"Look!" she said. They both watched as something appeared to drop from the portal slowly. When it was released, it fell to the ground & the portal disappeared. They ran to it & were shocked to find that it was Drake Darkstar. Darkstar sat up.

"Where am I? What isth thisth place?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, well, hiya, Darkstar!" Venom said, hovering over him.

"What are you doing here?" Darkstar got up.

"Well, probably the same reason you & everyone else is here…"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, then, I suppose thisth leads to battle!" Darkstar pulled out a Laser Saber.

"Fine, then." Venom pulled out a Laser Saber, too.

"Venom, no, it's too dangerous." Z-9 said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What is?"

"Fighting him."

"Don't worry, I can do it…"

"No, if anyone fights him, I'll do it." Venom let her sword dangling down as she put her arms down.

"Oh, ok… here." She dropped her Laser Saber. Darkstar charged for it, but, Z-9 grabbed it & blocked him as Darkstar through his sword up at him. There swords scraped from each other, then collided again.

"Do you love me?" Darkstar asked.

"Of course not!" Z-9 shouted back, slamming his sword against Darkstar's.

"Do stho!" Darkstar swung his at him & he jumped.

"Do not!" CLING!

"Do stho!" CLING!

"Uh, uh!" CLING!

"Uh huh!" CLING!

"Uh, uh!" CLING!

"Uh huh!" CLING!

"Beak boy!" CLING!

"Moron!" CLING!

"Feather face!" CLING!

"Skirt boy!" CLING!

"Duck-for-brains!" CLING!

"Martian maggot!" CLING!

"Aw, shut up!"

"Make me!" Venom was laughing like crazy behind them, noticing how silly they were both acting.

"You couldn't hit a guy with glasses!" Z-9 shouted.

"Well, at least I don't have a GIRLFRIEND!" Darkstar shouted back. Z-9's cheeks turned red.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"IS STHO!"

"IS NOT!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"Then, why are you blushing?" Darkstar stopped clinging his sword against Z-9's to notice that he really was blushing. Venom noticed, too & she giggled at Darkstar's comment. Then, she burst out in laughter.

"GIRLFRIEND! OH, THAT'S RICH!" she screamed, hoping that Darkstar would be offended by her outburst.

"HA, HA! I TOLD YA'!" Darkstar screamed, pointing & laughing.

"NO! I MEAN, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Venom screamed as she continued to laugh. It took her a few minutes to calm down. She sighed.

"Ok, I'm better." she said. Then, she giggled again. Z-9 glared at her.

"What? It's funny!" Darkstar then charged at Z-9 with his Laser Saber, only to have Venom jump in the way & grab the Laser Saber that was on the ground & hold it up, blocking his attack.

"You're good, Martian." Darkstar complimented.

"Thanks."

"But, not better than me!" Darkstar jumped into the air & Venom clung her Laser Saber against his, knocking it out of his hands.

"Oops…" Darkstar said. Z-9 kicked him down. He then jumped into the air & landed on top of him.

"Ha! Can't catch a duck, can ya'?" Darkstar shouted, still on top of his head. Z-9 grabbed Darkstar's armed & body slammed him on the ground. Darkstar quickly got up & blocked him. Venom watched back & fourth as they yelled at each other while pushing each other back or at least trying to. She also wondered who would win.

"I'll bet that your girlfriend is no great fighter!" Darkstar shouted.

"I already told you, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Isth, too!'

"Is not!"

"Isth, too!"

"How do you know?"

"Causthe sthe loves you, bucket head!"

"How do you know?"

"Causthe, sthe actsth like it!"

"Does not!"

"Doesth stho!"

"Ehem!" Venom shouted.

"Sthee?" Darkstar shouted.

"She was talking to you!"

"Wasth not!"

"Was so!"

"Uh, uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh, uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"You wisth!"

"You do!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Prove it!"

"Ask her, dummy!"

"You're the dummy!"

"Oh, yeah? I'm not the one who thinks I have a girlfriend!"

"Only cause you don't know it'sth true!"

"What do you know?" Venom giggled, thinking that the only one who's gonna win is the one who proves weather or not she was Z-9's girlfriend or not.

"Hey, guys! I know which one of you is right!" she shouted.

"VENOM!" Z-9 yelled.

"What? I do!" Venom shrugged.

"Oh yeah, who?" Darkstar shouted.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna tell you!"

"Yeah, cause I already know who's right; ME!"

"Uh, uh!" Z-9 shouted.

"Uh huh!" Darkstar pointed right in his face.

"You think!"

"I know!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!" Venom picked up the Laser Saber.

"Hey, ducky boy!" she shouted from behind.

"What?" Darkstar turned around only to be immediately hit in the head & knocked out.

"Don't mess with the Martian!" Venom answered, even though Darkstar was now unconscious.

"Wow… that was a long fight…" Z-9 pointed out.

"Yeah, but, it was funny!" Venom answered.

"It was."

"Come on. Let's go fine whatever it is we're looking for!"

"Right behind you."

"Ok."

* * *

X-2, Lilly & Reesa walked through the terrain once more. X-2 was hiding behind Lilly the whole way. Lilly sighed.

"Reesa, what are we looking for again?" she asked.

"The portal."

"Oh yeah…" Lilly yawned, "I'm tired……"

"I'm a bit tired, too. Maybe, we should see if we can find the others?"

"Well, let's look for a little longer. The ship like right behind us. Why do we keep getting out again?"

"Because we can see the ground better down here…"

"Oh yeah…" They walked a little longer until Reesa stopped, causing Lilly & X-2 to bump into her.

"What gives?" Lilly asked.

"That's what gives!" Reesa said, pointing to a cloud that was rising higher every second. It had to be going about 60,000 feet in the air. And it was moving fast enough to where it would soon be 70,000.

"I've never seen a cloud that big in my entire life!" X-2 said.

"Me, neither…" Lilly said.

"M-Maybe, we should go back to the ship?" Reesa suggested.

"Good idea." Lilly said. They all ran the other way. They ran until they made it back to the ship. They all ran inside with the hatch closing behind them. Inside, X-2 was standing by the window & Lilly & Reesa were hugging each other, shivering. Lilly & Reesa looked out the window to find that the sky was clouding up with strange green hue-colored clouds. It kept filling up until it seemed that the whole sky was cloudy green. Lilly & Reesa were still shivering because of it.

"I hope there isn't gonna be a tornado!" Lilly said.

"Me, too!" Reesa agreed. The green hue color seemed to be coming through the window, covering up everything in the ship. When everything was covered, Lilly beamed as she saw that a little had made its way over X-2's brush.

"WHAT?" X-2 shouted.

"Your brush…" Lilly replied, pointing. X-2 looked up only to find that Lilly was right.

"WHAT THE?" he shouted. Lilly & Reesa let go of each other for a minute. The floor of which they were all standing on was dark green, too. Some of the green hue spread up over the bottom of X-2's legs. Lilly beamed. Reesa found herself hugging her in fear again.

"What _is_ that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" X-2 replied. He tried to move, but, he found that he couldn't go anywhere because wherever the green hue was, it seemed he couldn't move. Lilly shivered in fear as the green hue made its way up to X-2's neck. He sweated & shivered as well. Then, the green hue continued its path until everything in the ship besides Reesa & Lilly was covered up. Lilly walked a little closer to him. By now, he could move, but, all he did was stare off into space as if he had no control & didn't feel very good.

"Marvin? Is something wrong?" Lilly asked. X-2 continued to stare off into space. Lilly then ran to him, grabbing his shoulders & shaking him back & fourth, while yelling,

"Marvin! Marvin! Snap out of it!" But, no matter how hard she shook him, he couldn't regain. Lilly was worried a that point. Reesa walked to her.

"Lilly, just calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? DON'T TELL **ME **TO CALM DOWN!" Lilly yelled back.

"Come on, let's round up the others & then, maybe we can sort this whole thing out…"

"Ok, ok, I'm fine, now… I think…" Lilly panted.

"Good, now, let's get started. X-25?"

"Yes, Reesa?" X-25 replied.

"We have a problem, so, can you… how would Marvin say it… uh… lock onto the signals of the others & then find them."

"Yes, Reesa."

"Thanks."

"Ok, so, what do we do in the mean time?" Lilly asked, still looking at X-2.

"I don't know. I suppose we can try to snap him out of it…"

"Ok, works for me…"

"I'm gonna go get a drink…"

"Ok, see ya'…"

**_To Be Continued…_**


	16. Giggles, Songs, Fixing Things

**Sorry for not updating a lot lately. I was so busy & stuff. School & I found possibly the BEST fan fic EVER!! As you may have heard on my profile, it is called "Light: The Marvin the Martian Story". You can find it easily by clicking on "Favorite Stories" on my profile & sorting by Reviews. It's got the top! And I'm not surprised!! But, this does not mean that I don't like Marvin & Lilly anymore!!**

**Another thing, I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want to write a fan fic about it, like a sequel, but, I can't If you wanna know, ask please. Thanks. If she lets me, I will write as much as I can of them. So, anyway, back to the subject. Here's part 16. I'll try to update more often. I've been slow lately. Hope you like it! Bye!**

Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos Part 16

Chapter 16: Giggles, Songs, Fixing Things

Lilly, Reesa & X-2 sat there in chairs, waiting. Lilly was taping on the table with one finger.

"Geese… how far did they go?" she said.

"I don't know…" Reesa replied. Lilly looked at X-2.

"Reesa, do you suppose Marvin has no control over whatever it is that's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…"

"You already said that…"

"I know." Lilly sighed.

"Ok, ok, I get it. But, there's really nothing we can do…"

"So, what you're saying is that you expect it to fly by & not leave?"

"No, I'm just saying--"

"It's fine, I get it…"

"O-kay…"

"Reesa, Miss Lilly, we've found something."

"Ok, Lilly, can you go see who it is?"

"Ok..." Lilly got down from her chair & walked down the hall way. She came out of the hatch & saw no other than Dodgers, Cadet & I.Q.

"Well, hi, there!" Lilly said.

"Hi, Lilly!" Cadet replied.

"Uh… we think it's time to roundup the others & talk about what had happened. We got a lot to get off our chests…"

"Eh, ok." Dodgers said, shrugging. They both walked into the ship.

"You coming, I.Q.?" Dodgers asked.

"I'm coming, Dodgers!" Dodgers & Cadet just looked at each other, then, they ran inside. Lilly ran in after them. Inside, Lilly sat back down in her chair. Dodgers & Cadet walked by. Cadet stopped & Dodgers walked so long, he bumped into the wall.

"Hey! Who put this here?" he shouted.

"C-Captain, that's the wall…" Cadet replied. He hen sat down next to Reesa.

"I-I-Is something wrong, girls?" he asked.

"Take a look…" Lilly replied. Cadet looked around.

"L-Look at what?" Suddenly, Lilly threw her arms in the air & grabbed the Cadet's shoulders, shaking him around & yelling,

"UH! LOOK! WHERE ARE YOUR EYE BALLS?"

"Ok, I see it, I see it…" Cadet replied.

"YOU'D BETTER SEE IT, PIG!" Lilly shook him around so much that by the time she was done, he was so dizzy, he couldn't see anything. He then shook his head back & fourth.

"OK, so, can you please tell me… slowly… what's going on?"

"Ok, ok. Reesa, why don't you do it? If I do it, I'm gonna have a heart attack…"

"Uh, huh. Ok, so, we were… uh… walking around in this world & uh… we saw a super cell &… uh… hey, where's Lilly?"

"Over here!" Lilly shouted from the corner, looking out the window.

"Okay… ok, let me start from the… uh… start…"

"O-Okay…"

"Well, we were walking through this world & we ended up stopping when we saw a super cell. A very big one… & uh… we ran back into the ship. When we got in here, the sky clouded up & then, it hued everything in the ship with a green color… including Marvin…"

"Who?"

"Uh! I mean, Commander…"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"I did."

"Well, I didn't here you…"

"Clearly."

"So, w-what do we do?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"O-Okay."

"Okay…" Cadet looked at X-2.

"Hey, C-C-Commander, is there something wrong?"

"Does it look like it?" Lilly asked, walking up to them.

"Huh?" Cadet asked.

"It's so obvious!"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Y-Y-Yeah, yeah, yeah! HMM!"

"I didn't mean anything by that, M-Miss Lilly…"

"I know, I know. I'm just… so worried about him…"

"Why don't you try…" Cadet leaned over to her & whispered in her ear.

"Hey, that might just be CRAZY enough to work!" Lilly's respond was confidant.

* * *

Lilly picked up a big bucket of water & lifted it above her head, sweating because of how heavy it was.

"Wow… this… thing's… heavy!" Lilly ended up dropping the bucket & spilling the water all over X-2 & Cadet. Cadet glared at Lilly. X-2 remained the same.

"Aw, nuts!" Lilly said.

"Eh, eh, be more careful next time…"

* * *

Cadet stood next to the table, with X-2 still sitting in the chair, not making any movements & still looking as if he were half-sick. He looked in the direction of the hallway with a confused look on his face. Lilly ran out of the hallway & almost tripped over a shoe.

"Whoa, whoa!" she shouted. She stumbled & ran to X-2. She quickly pulled out a mega phone.

"EARTHLING TO MARTIAN! EARTHLING TO MARTIAN! DO YOU READ ME? OVER!" Her voice boomed through the mega phone right in his ears. She pulled it down & waited for a response. Nothing. She held it up again.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed.

"Lilly, I don't think this is WORKING!" Cadet said, falling over at his last word in the sentence because of Lilly's mega phone.

"I said… WAKE UP, MARTIAN! HELLO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Lilly, it's no use." Cadet said.

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE," Cadet yanked the mega phone from her. "Unless you had completely lost your mind, would you jump into the air, practically exploding in shock, holding the ceiling like a scared cat if I did this?" Cadet raised the phone up. "LILLY CUNNINGHAM, DO YOU READ ME? OVER!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. Lilly shook & held her ears tight. With noise still ringing in her head, she shouted back,

"OK, OK, I GET IT! ENOUGH, ALREADY!"

"SEE?" Cadet protested.

"Aw, shut up! Hmm…" Lilly yanked the mega phone from him again. "I got an idea."

* * *

Lilly had the mega phone sitting on table with a stand to hold it & an air horn on the other side of it. She blew it as hard & loud as she could, causing the horn's already booming noise to boom through the mega phone, making it almost twice as loud. Lilly held it until it finally silenced & looked at X-2. He looked as if her was trying harder than ever to do something. One small patch of his normal color, on his helmet, was growing, then shrinking. It repeated these moves several times fast until finally, he gave up & it completely disappeared.

"AW, PELLETS!" Lilly shouted.

"Wait, do that again." Cadet said, encouraging her.

"Ok…" she blew the horn again, causing it to boom through the mega phone, once again. X-2 did the same as he did the last time & again, he still couldn't regain his energy.

"Aw, Pellets… this is HOPELESS!" Lilly said.

"Wait, maybe, we're onto something, here. If we do something that's even more surprising, then, not even that stuff that's controlling him can hold on any longer!" Cadet suggested.

"Great idea! But, what can we use…" Cadet & Lilly thought for a few seconds until they both said, at the same time,

"Oh, duh!" in a voice as if saying, "Uh, oh!"

* * *

"No way! You've got to be kidding me! He would never let me live that down!" Tyr'ahnee said to Lilly & Cadet.

"But, your highness, you're the only one who can do it." Cadet said.

"But, why me?"

"Don't you remember?"

Flashback…

Commander X-2 & Tyr'ahnee ran into a room, standing there, while the Cadet ran down the halls of Duck Dodgers' ship to the evaporators.

"So, what's this I hear, you're in love with me?" Tyr'ahnee asked X-2. He lifted one foot up a little & shot her a look of embarrassment, saying,

"Yeah, well, you know… ha, ha, ha!" The door closed.

Flashback Ends…

"Oh… right…" Tyr'ahnee said.

"So?" Cadet asked.

"Well………"

"Please?" Lilly asked, giving Tyr'ahnee her cute face.

"Ok. If Commander can't resist that, I suppose I couldn't, either."

"Ok… uh… bye!" Lilly zoomed off, with Cadet following right behind her.

"Oh, those guys!" she said. Then, she looked at X-2 & said, "Well, here goes nothing!" She got down on her knees, leaned towards him & gave him a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away & just stood there. She looked around the room for a second, then, she looked back at the table only to find that X-2 was no longer sitting in the chair.

"Commander? Where are you? OOF!" Something fell right on top of her & knocked her to the ground.

"Owe…"

"My queen! Are you ok?" X-2 was revealed to be on top of her as he leaped down & tried to help her up.

"I'm ok… well, I guess it worked…"

"What worked?"

"Uh… never mind… come on, let's go…"

"Uh… ok?" X-2 followed her into the halls.

"Gee, I feel like I haven't eaten anything… or done anything… in days! I'm going to go make some crab puffs!" X-2 scurried down the hall way ahead of the queen. He kept going, with his eyes shut until he bumped into Lilly.

"What was that?" Lilly said, rubbing her head.

"Crab puffs…" X-2 replied.

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed. She wrapped her arms around him & squeezed as hard as she could.

"EEP!" was all X-2 could say.

"I'm so happy you're ok!"

"Eep…"

"Hello…"

"Let go… you're choking me!" Lilly let go of him.

"Woops! Sorry!" she said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Uh huh. Now, let us--"

"Hey! I know! Let's play some music!"

"Lilly, this isn't time for--"

"PLEASE?"

"Okay… a little music might calm my nerve anyway."

"OKAY!" Lilly ran down the halls. Quickly, she raced back out with a CD & a stereo.

"Ok, I have some ideas on what to play!"

"Ok, make it quick."

"OK!" Lilly switched through the stereo, then, after awhile, she stopped.

"Get ready!" Lilly said. She started dancing.

**For all the times that we,**

**We ever wouldn't be,**

**Look at us baby****,**

**Look at us now,**

**For everyday that I should have you by my side,**

**We'll make it baby,**

**Look at us now,**

**For every night I pray,**

**I know that you will stay,**

**Look at us baby,**

**Look at us now,**

**Remembering the time our love was not so fine,**

**We made it baby,**

**Look at us now,**

**Baby look at us,**

**Everybody believed we would never be,**

**Look at us up above,**

**We are so in love,**

**Everyday in your arms,**

**Baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now,**

**For all the times that we,**

**We ever were to be,**

**Look at us baby,**

**Look at us now,**

**For everyday that I should have you by my side,**

**We'll make it baby,**

**Look at us now,**

**For every night I pray,**

**I know that you will stay,**

**Look at us baby,**

**Look at us now,**

**Remembering the time,**

**Our love was not so fine,**

**We made it baby,**

**Look at us**

**Baby look at us,**

**Baby look at us,**

**Baby look at us.**

**Everybody believed we would never be,**

**Look at us up above,**

**We are so in love,**

**Everyday in your arms,**

**Baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now,**

**For every night I dreamed, together you & me**

**Look at us baby,**

**Look at us now**

**And like a flower bloomed,**

**The glowing of the moon**

**We'll make it, baby**

**Look at us now**

**For everyone believed that we could never be**

**Look at us baby**

**Look at us now**

**Now, all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along**

**We made it baby**

**Look at us now**

**Baby look at us,**

**Baby look at us,**

**Baby look at us,**

**Baby look at us, for every night I dreamed,**

**Baby look at us, for every night I dreamed,**

**Baby look at us, for every night I dreamed,**

**Baby look at us, for every night I dreamed……..**

**For every night I've dreamed,**

**Together you & me**

**Look at us baby**

**Look at us now**

**We're painted in the sky,**

**Our love will last tonight,**

**We've made it baby**

**Look at us now**

Lilly stopped dancing & sat down on the floor.

"I love that song! And another, I love even more!" Lilly said. She stood up & switched to the next song. Then, she danced again, along with Reesa, Venom & X-2, joining along for fun.

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me,**

**Then you gotta show me,**

**Can you be there for me?**

**Are you strong enough?**

**Can you be my friend,**

**Till the very end?**

**When I give you love,**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**When you're close to me,**

**I can't help it.**

**I'm staring right through you.**

**Wondering why you don't notice,**

**I'd do anything.**

**My friend's say you know my name,**

**But it's just not the same.**

**If you Wanna get to know me,**

**Then you gotta show me,**

**Can you be there for me?**

**Are you strong enough?**

**Can you be my friend,**

**Till the very end?**

**When I give you love,**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**You keep playing the shy guy around me,**

**Pretending you're too cool.**

**Tell me your free,**

**There's nobody you want more than me.**

**My friend's say you know my name,**

**It's just not the same.**

**If you Wanna get to know me,**

**Then you gotta show me,**

**Can you be there for me?**

**Are you strong enough?**

**Can you be my friend,**

**Till the very end?**

**When I give you love,**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**If you Wanna get to know me**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**Will you give me love in return?**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get**

**If you Wanna get to know me,**

**Then you gotta show me,**

**Can you be there for me?**

**Are you strong enough?**

**Can you be my friend,**

**Till the very end?**

**When I give you love,**

**Will you give me love in return?**

They all fell down.

"That song goes good with couples… tee hee!" Venom said.

"Yeah, like you & Z-9!" Lilly added. They all laughed. Z-9 came hovering over all four of them.

"I heard that." Still, they laughed. Venom stood up.

"I need a break." She said, giggling. She walked down to the chair, still singing. The other three stood up.

"Tee hee! Get over it…" Reesa said.

"Oh, great1 It's contagious!" Lilly joked.

"What is?"

"That 'Tee hee!' Thing…"

"Tee hee! I guess so!" they both laughed. So did X-2.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. A Painful Battle

**Ok, sorry for not updating in a long time... school, homework... you know... anyway, I'll be updating this mroe, now, that my Z-9xVenom fandom is going up again! Tee hee! I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long! A love the battle! Although, it may have gone better in my head... tee hee! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Venom walked down the hallway, still giggling Z-9's comment about her & him being in love.

"Oh, what a hoot!" she said. Then, she continued walking until she stopped about five feet away from that door. She gulped. She backed to the other side of the wall & slowly inched past the door, surprisingly, without getting grabbed by anything. Then, when she was past it, she shot for the control room, only to bump into Z-9... Again.

"Whoa-oa-oa…" she rubbed her head, stumbling around the room.

"Venom, what, now?"

"I'm diiiisyyyy…."

"Well, that's obvious…"

"What? I want nachos, too!" Z-9 sighed. Venom fell over. Then, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, well, that was a-- oh, hi. Where are my nachos?" Z-9 gave another heavy sigh.

"What? Too much cheese?" He shook his head back & forth. Then, he picked her up.

"Uh… no, uh… you banged into me again…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…….. Ok…" Suddenly, the ship shook wildly. "W-W-W-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Z-9 & Venom both yelled. They both fell over. Venom backed up as far from the hall way as she could, as she could sense what was about to happen.

"RUN!" she yelled, pointing to the halls.

"WHY?"

"THAT'S WHY!" Z-9 didn't see anything…. Yet… but, he ran, with Venom in his arms. The ship was still shaking, but, he managed to sit down. Venom jumped out of his arms, still knowing that she was most in danger, & took the controls.

"Go get the others! And-- uh… I'd better come…"

"But--"

"GO!" they both ran towards the hallway, only to see Dodgers & the Cadet, running as well.

"YOU GUYS!" Venom shouted.

"WHAT'STH WITH THE SHAKING…!" Dodgers shouted.

"I'll tell you later! Come on!" An alarm sounded off, signaling something was coming into the ship, but, they saw nothing.

"But, there'th no one here…" Dodgers pointed out.

"That's what you think… COME ON!" Venom shouted. They had no idea why Venom showed this kind of emotion at the moment, but, they followed. They all got behind the chair that X-2 normally sat in. X-2 came running out of the hallway.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! I CAN'T GET THE RIGHT HAND SECOND DOOR OPEN!" he shouted.

"THAT'S TYPICAL!" Venom shouted back.

"WHA?"

"COME HERE!" X-2 jumped behind the chair, too.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"That door… which one?"

"The one… uh… the second storage!" Venom gasped.

"That's typical at the moment & probably really good…. Unless it's already out & taking control of the ship…"

"What?"

"Um… that… I don't know what it is… but, it's been attacking me a lot lately."

"Attacking you? Um… if you don't mind me asking, is that the reason for that scratch on your face?"

"Not to mention my arms, too."

"Oh, dear…" X-2 looked behind him to see a black sensation, completely black with only a purple aura around it. It glowed furiously. He screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he & Venom screamed at once.

"WHAT IS _THAT_?" Z-9 yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW…" Venom yelled back. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew she would be pulled into the room if she got too close, but, she was going to fight if she had to. The creature reached for her. She slapped it away.

"If you're looking for a place to stay, you can't stay here!" she yelled.

"Venom, is that what attacked you?" Z-9 asked.

"Yes. I'd recognize that thing anywhere…"

"Really?"

"REALLY!" The thing reached for her again. She decided to stay put unless it grabbed her. She glared at it to show that she was going to fight if it threatened her.

"Are you controlling the ship?" she asked, trying not to sound as furious as she was. It let out a small sizzling sound. That was it.

"Hmm… hey, Dodgers, you wouldn't happen to have a trans-- AAHH! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled at the creature the second she felt it. Another sizzle.

"Be patient & I'll find something to translate what you are saying… Oh, why am I talking to this thing? I'll bet it can't even understand me…" It hissed again.

"Ok, ok. Dodgers! Give me some kind of translator or something!"

"All I have is this high tech machine that says, 'Automatic Translator' on it."

"Uh… perfect!" she picked it up & put in the headphones.

_Gullible Dodgers… _she thought. She then continued with the crisis at hand.

"Ok, uh… do… do you understand me?" It hissed & on the screen came a message. "Yes, I do." it said.

_Well, what do you know? It has a mind_. She thought.

"Ok, then, uh… are you controlling the ship?" It hissed again, this time longer.

"This is getting a little personal…" was the message. She was confused. How could this be personal?

"Uh… how could that be personal?" she asked as if she were talking to Dodgers.

"Wha?" Dodgers turned around.

"Not you, Dodgers." The message sounded & said,

"You… come here…" it said. Venom gulped.

"The last time, you grabbed me & tired to smother me!" Venom said. This time, it just hissed in a way, as if a cat were hissing. Venom sat there.

"Venom, stop talking to that thing…. If it tried to smother you, than, it's obviously dangerous." Z-9 informed her.

"It's ok. If… uh… just a minute." The message appeared on her screen.

"Come here or get out of this world!"

"Well, I've been TRYING to get out of this-- WHOA!" The creature had had it & grabbed her, pulling her off of the chair.

"Uh… let go!" she yelled. Then, remembering its claws, she just grabbed the chair with her remaining hand & pulled. The ship shook again. Venom could now see the rest… or at least some… of the creature going into the halls & still couldn't see the end of it. She was a little scared again.

"YOU BETTER LET GO OF ME!" she yelled. The creature hissed fiercely again. "I SAID LET GO!" Venom shrieked. The ship then made a sharp turn & some how crash landed into the foreign soil. "UH!" Venom shouted, being pushed back by the crash, but, still had her hand on the chair & the black thing still had her.

"Z-9, a little help!" she shouted. He grabbed her other hand. The creature released her hand & grabbed her leg. She then gave a heavy sigh. The ship's door opened & the chair fell back.

"WHOA!" everyone yelled. Venom was now mad.

"Oh, will you just let go already!" she shouted at the creature, unsure if it would even care. It yanked Venom into the air.

"AAHH!" she screamed in fear. It whipped the others out of the chair & then, outside, throwing Venom out with them. It disappeared. Venom sighed in relief.

"UH! I'm so mad at that… that… whatever it is! But, at least it's go-- WHOA!" She was pushed back by wind when the thing appeared in front of her. It was like a giant to her & her pupils shrank to the size of beads.

"Well, I guess, I spoke too soon." she said, sarcastically. The thing shot fire at her, knocking her back even more.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" she screamed.

"DODGERS!" Z-9 screamed. "GET OVER HERE & HELP!"

"Uh, sthorry, I have some nachosth, waiting at the dry cleanersth back on Earth…" Z-9 was disgusted by Dodgers stupidity. He turned back to where Venom was to find she was now backing up & now covered in scratches, over to the side of where he was.

"Venom!" Venom backed up more. She was half-on her back & was now trembling. She got up to her feet & ran towards him. She was knocked to the other side of him by, yet, another fire ball. She sighed. This time, the thing shot at her, a big green laser beam.

"Aw, nuts…" she said. BANG! An explosion sounded. When the smoke was gone, she was surprised to know that she was still alive. She got up, just barely getting to her feet & tried to run more. The thing picked her up with a claw & threw her into the air, quickly shooting up a long beam of fire as she went on. She then fell, at a very high speed, to the ground, hard enough to where it cracked & she was in a hole. She popped out & banged her fist onto the ground in despair.

"Oh! I can't hold on much longer…" she said, loud enough for the others to hear. X-2 was now trembling, behind Dodgers at the sight he was seeing.

Z-9 looked at Venom with glassy eyes. She was helpless, now. The creature approached her & glowed with an orange & fiery aura.

"Aw, nuts…" Venom said. Dodgers was over by the rock, eating popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" X-2 asked.

"Duh! The sthore!" X-2 just looked at him with a confused face. Meanwhile, Venom was still waiting to see what would happen next. Still half-way in the hole, she watched as it glowed almost too bright for Martian eyes. Then, all at once, it let out a huge beam of fire, covering only the spot she was at.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Z-9 thought fast & pulled out a sword. He threw it at the fire. Now, with the sword blocking it, he quickly jumped at Venom, pushing her out of the way & landing with a flip, with her in his arms. As the sword stopped spinning as it hit the ground, next to them. He gave the creature a piercing, furious glare. It then disappeared. He looked at Venom. Never had he seen her hurt more badly. Venom slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first. She had several scratches on her face, also all over her, with slight red in each & also, her clothes were, of course, torn & partly black around the edges. A bit of steam came from the black spots, which, there was also a few on her face. It was a sight to describe, as Z-9 did the same in his head not believing what that thing had done to her. He gave her a sad look, just begging her to say something to show she was ok.

"W…" He gave her a confidant look, as if to be waiting for words. "W…Where's… the Commander?" she asked. He was shocked, but, was calm.

"Uh… over there…" he answered quietly.

"W…Where's… the… black thing…?"

"Gone."

"Oh… who saved me…?"

"Uh… me…" He blushed.

"Oh….." There was a slight sigh in her voice. "You… saved me…?"

"Um… yes…"

"But, what would, have happened if you were torched by that fire?"

"Venom…" Z-9 was, once again, shocked.

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Where's the ship?"

"Over there… uh…"

"Uh… what?"

"Um… I have to say… I'm shocked… I must ask, why do you show these kinds of affections towards me?" A girl had never done that. Now, of course, he knew why. Venom gave an invisible smile. As a response to the question she had been waiting to answer, she smiled more, as Z-9 felt her hand being placed onto his. He sweated & looked at her. She had a look of relief on her face… relief & pride. He was confused. When, finally, she spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, answering the question. That was just the answer Z-9 needed. Instead of saying more, he stood up, with her in his arms. Dodgers, Cadet & X-2 were now walking towards them, now knowing it was safe. They all looked at the too Martians, with slightly sad faces. X-2 gave Z-9 a look as if to say,

"Will she be ok?" Z-9 turned around.

"I'm taking her to get medical care…" he said. And with that, he walked back to the ship.

* * *

Venom was sitting on a table with her legs half-crossed, now almost completely wrapped in white doctor tape. She looked at Z-9, who was still rummaging through a first aid kit. She just stared, relieved of her pain, now. When Z-9 finally found more tape, she looked at him with eyes that said,

"What now?" He just picked up her arm, gently & began with wrapping the tape around it, gently to keep it from getting infected. She sighed.

"What is it, Venom?" Z-9 asked.

"Oh… nothing…" She actually wasn't sure. She guessed she was just tired from the battle earlier. Dodgers & the others were behind the chair, playing, as usual. This time, Reesa, Lilly, Coni & Sassy were with them.

"Meow." Coni shouted.

"Meow, Meow!" Sassy meowed back.

"Meow, Meow, Meow!" Lilly said.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!" Sassy said.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!" was Lilly's reply.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!" Sassy…

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow……." Lilly said. Sassy stopped meowing.

_How does she do that? _Coni thought.

"I am a professional meower…" Lilly commented. Coni & Reesa giggled. Venom walked over.

"Oh, Venom… YOW! What happened to you?" Lilly said.

"Don't ask…" Venom replied.

"Oh… I get it…" Lilly said.

"Oh, & uh… by the way, I think Marvin made a touchdown again…" Reesa said. They all glanced over next to Z-9's chair to see X-2 thumping away at a video controller, playing a video game.

"AAHH! Watch out for the pie! AH! Potatoes!"

"Wow… I guess that explosion made him a little loopy…" Lilly said, giggling.

"Typical, he's always so serious about things." Reesa said.

"Yeah." Coni agreed. They all looked at Venom, waiting for her comment.

"Uh… I'm gonna go sit down, now." she said.

"Where? I mean, besides the floor?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, maybe, the Commander's chair?"

"Um… Z-9 is sitting there."

"I know." Venom said, getting up & walking past them.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH…. Love…" Lilly said.

"I heard that." Venom said. Venom walked up to the side of the chair & stared at X-2 with a confused face.

"BUTTERFLIES! Oh, Dodgers!" She sighed, before plopping down next to Z-9.

"Butterflies…" she snickered.

"Wow, Dodgers would be terrible eat this game!" X-2 commented to himself.

"Oh, yeah?" Dodgers came waltzing over to him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ok, I bet my ship that you would scream the second you saw one butterfly…"

"Your sthip? Boy, are you gonna be disthappointed! I have you know, I have conquered my fear of…" A real butterfly fluttered in his face. His entire expression changed. "BUTTERFLIESTH!" he screamed. X-2 & Venom laughed. Venom laughed so hard, her sides hurt when she was done, not to mention everything else.

"Butterflies!" she laughed.

"Butterfliesth!" Dodgers repeated.

"Oh, Dodgers." X-2 said.

"Oh, Dodgers!" Venom repeated. Lilly walked up & looked at Dodgers, before doing her impression of Z-9, screaming Dodgers' name.

"DODGERS!" Venom laughed like crazy.

"AHA! That's funny! It sounds like someone I know…"

"Oh, you mean like this? Woops! I picked up Dodgers' underwear! DODGERS! Prepare for battle, Counselor Dish!" Venom laughed again.

"Wow… you sure know your Duck Dodgers!"

"Oh, it wasn't Dodgers…"

"Then, who was it?"

"Oh, just the villain from episode 25 to 26... The two-part episode… you know where he tried to overthrow the queen of Mars & ended up in a…" Suddenly, Lilly burst into laugher at the next thought. "And then… he had to share a cell… with…!" she choked between laughs.

"Um… some bad guy?"

"Ok, ok, we get it…" Z-9 said, covering up Lilly & Venom's mouths.

"Ok." X-2 said. He smirked at Z-9. "I remember, too…"

"Aw, shut up!"

"What?" Venom was confused.

"DODGERS!" Lilly said again.

"Dodgers? What about Dodgers?" Venom asked.

"Never mind, just a funny thought."

"Ok, bye!" Venom sat back down, calm again.

"You know, yesterday, I watched an episode of Hannah Montana. It was so funny!" Lilly said, changing the subject.

"What?" Venom asked.

"Well, Miley had to have her boyfriend's parents meet hers, so, they dressed up as British people & that part was hilarious!"

"What part?"

"Watching re-runs of 'The Beverly Hillbillies'!" Venom laughed at the British accent she had used to say "Beverly Hillbillies".

"Oh, & there's another--"

"OOO-kay… I think my nachos are done…" Dodgers interrupted.

"O-kay… whatever…"

"Anyway… uh… I Wanna go to Hawaii… & go surfing!" Venom said.

"Yeah, so you can fall into a bunch of hot dogs again!" Lilly said. Venom & Z-9 looked at each other & then laughed.

"HOTDOGSTH! Oh, that'sth rich!" Dodgers laughed. Venom jumped down, only to fall onto her leg.

"OWE!"

"Venom, remember, you're hurt…" Z-9 pointed out.

"Yeah. Noticeable."

"Come here." Z-9 picked her up & put her in his lap.

"You know, whenever I order thisth brand, I alwaysth end up with the take out nachosth." Dodgers said, looking into an empty box of nachos. Venom glared at Dodgers, blankly. Then, she settled herself & laid back.

"Are you tired?" Z-9 asked.

"Um… I suppose…" Venom closed her eyes & tried to sleep, which, of course, wasn't hard, considering where she was.

* * *

About a week after that, Venom's wounds were healed enough for her to take off her bandages & do her normal stuff only a little worse than before. She turned on her radio again & played her CD.

"Hey, Lilly! Let's dance!" she shouted.

"Works for me!" Venom played a song on her stereo.

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you, but, I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**And I don't know**

**How to be fine when I'm not**

**Cause, I don't know**

**How to make this feeling stop**

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't see you around**

**I can't em' win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But, I don't want to**

**I just got to say it all before I go**

**Just so you know…**

**It's getting hard to be around you**

**There's so much I can't say**

**Do you want me? Or have the feeling?**

**And look the other way**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**Cause, I don't know**

**How to make this feeling stop**

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't see you around**

**I can't em' win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But, I don't want to**

**I just got to say it all before I go**

**Just so you know…**

**This emptiness is killing me**

**I'm wondering why I waited so long**

**Looking back, I released it was always there, just, never spoken**

**I'm waiting here…**

**Been waiting here…**

**Hmmmah…**

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't see you around**

**I can't em' win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But, I don't want to**

**I just got to say it all before I go**

**Just so you know…**

**Ohwhoawhoa…**

**Just so you know…**

**Ohwhoawhoa…**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But, I don't want to**

**I just got to say it all before I go**

**Just so you know…**

Venom & Lilly fell to the floor. Then, she decided to relax for awhile.

"See ya'…" Venom said, getting up & plopping into X-2's chair.

"Ok….. Love bucket…" Lilly replied. Then, she giggled.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**The song is "Just So You Know" by Jessie McCarthey. Ok, the last half of it was rushed, but, I typed up the lyrics myself. Bye!**


End file.
